


Der zärtliche Winter

by Waldfee



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Borussia Dortmund, Boys In Love, Bundesliga, Christmas Fluff, FC Schalke 04, Falling In Love, Fear of Discovery, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gay Sex, German National Team, Hömmels, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, too cute for words
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: Mats Hummels kann seine Einsamkeit, trotz Ruhm und Geld, nicht mehr ertragen. Schlussendlich folgt er seinen Träumen und macht sich auf, jenen Mann kennenzulernen, der ihn schon vom ersten Blick an vollkommen in seinen Bann gezogen hat... Ein Wintermärchen :-).





	1. Chapter 1

Mats zog sich seine Wintermütze tiefer über die Ohren und beschleunigte sein Schritte, um der ungemütlichen Mischung aus Nebel und Schneeregen endlich zu entkommen. Ein müder Blick ins Schaufenster vor ihm – dies sollte der letzte Laden auf der Suche nach einem neuen Paar Winterschuhe sein. Es war bereits kurz vor Ladenschluss, da er sich erst am späten Nachmittag aufgemacht hatte, um ins Stadtzentrum zum Einkaufen zu fahren. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit wurde er eher davor bewahrt, in seiner knapp bemessenen Freizeit auch noch am laufenden Band Autogramme geben zu müssen, eine Tätigkeit, die er oft gerne und mit Geduld ausübte, aber in letzter Zeit eben nicht.

Es lief alles nicht so gut in letzter Zeit. Sicherlich stand er nach einigen kleineren Verletzungen zwar körperlich wieder auf der Höhe, besaß den Rückhalt seiner Familie und der Mannschaftskollegen und war mit dem Borussia Dortmund Meister geworden. Trotzdem gab es Momente, in denen er alles nicht mehr so gut aushielt, wie die letzten Jahre zuvor.  
Cathy war schon lange aus seinem Leben verschwunden, und so saß er abends in seiner zu großen Wohnung alleine in der Dunkelheit und starrte aus dem Fenster. Cathy hatte ihn mit Fröhlichkeit erfüllt, solange er mit ihr zusammen gewesen war, hatte ihn abgelenkt von den schweren Gedanken, die am Rande seines Bewusstseins warteten, bereit, ihn vollständig zu vereinnahmen. Von den Zweifeln, die zu oft an ihm nagten.

Und obwohl Fußball sein Leben war und er schon in jungen Jahren alles erreicht hatte, wovon ein Profispieler überhaupt träumen konnte, waren die störenden Gedanken nicht gewichen. Statt ihnen war seine Freundin irgendwann gegangen. Mats kannte sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die gescheiterte Beziehung auf sein eigenes Konto ging, dass der Grund dafür in ihm zu finden war. Wenn er doch nur früher schon auf den Grund seiner selbst geschaut hätte, tiefer gesucht hätte, wäre dieses neuerliche Desaster vielleicht vermeidbar gewesen.

So menschlich, wie er trotz seines Ruhms als Sportler nun einmal war, war dies leider nicht der Fall, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als tagsüber die gutgelaunte Fassade zu wahren und ab Feierabend für ein paar Stunden in seiner Traurigkeit zu versinken. Schlimmer noch, dass nun auch noch Weihnachten näher kam und er dem Trubel gerade überhaupt nichts abgewinnen konnte. Er freute sich natürlich auf das Fest mit Jonas und seinen Eltern, die ihn mit überschwänglicher Herzlichkeit für die wenigen Tage zu Hause beherbergen und ihm wieder Leben einflößen würden. 

Aber eigentlich war es etwas anderes, was er wollte. Er wollte den ganzen Tag vor dem Kamin zubringen, meinetwegen auf einem kitschigen Schaffell, aber mit einem Geliebten im Arm. Mit jemandem, der ihm so nahe war, wie noch nie zuvor ein anderer Mensch. Mit jemandem, der mühelos bis auf den Grund seiner Seele schauen konnte, dem er nichts erklären musste, der einfach sah und verstand und mitfühlte. Und mittlerweile spürte Mats mit drohender Gewissheit: dieser Jemand konnte bloß ein Mann sein. Genau dort lag das Problem.

Doch dies musste noch warten, also versuchte Mats, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. Er konnte sich einen festen Freund suchen, sobald er seine Profikarriere beendet hatte, was wohl noch ein paar Jahre entfernt lag. Bis dahin konnte er dieses trostlose Dasein hoffentlich noch durchhalten.

Die Melancholie zurückdrängend, zwang er ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und stieg die wenigen Stufen bis zum Ladeneingang hinauf. Die Schwebetüren glitten mit einem leichten Zischen auseinander und gewährten ihm einen genaueren Einblick in den Geschäftsraum, der ausnahmsweise nicht mit weihnachtlicher Deko überladen war. Durch die späte Uhrzeit kurz vor Feierabend schien der Laden auch nicht überfüllt, sondern war sogar fast ausgestorben, denn außer einer jungen Kassiererin konnte er keine Menschenseele erblicken. Die blonde Frau grüßte ihn freundlich, stutzte kurz, als sie ihn augenscheinlich erkannte, widmete sich aber anschließend wieder ihren Tätigkeiten. Sehr gut, wusste Mats die Situation einzuschätzen, denn diese dezente Rücksichtnahme war oft nicht selbstverständlich.

Mats schob sich an den vielen Regalreihen vorbei, die ausschließlich der weiblichen Hälfte der Gesellschaft gewidmet waren, und ging weiter in den hinteren Teil des Geschäfts. Er war zur Zeit tatsächlich der einzige Kunde. Das hieß, er musste sich beeilen, denn die Kassiererin wollte bestimmt die günstige Gelegenheit nutzen und gerne ein paar Minuten eher schließen.

Zur seiner Rechten fand er schließlich die Herrenabteilung, die trotz des geringen Platzes gut ausgestattet schien. Er überflog die Reihen schwarzer Lederschuhe, Halbstiefel und Sportschuhe und schaute dann auf der gegenüberliegenden Regalreihe weiter. Dort fand er zumindest ansatzweise das, was er wollte, nämlich gefütterte hohe Wanderschuhe oder Winterstiefel, die zum Herumtoben im Schnee mit seinem Bruder Jonas geeignet waren. Die Farben gefielen ihm allerdings nicht hundertprozentig, er trug privat doch eher dezentes Schuhwerk und keine grellen Sohlen, die sich farblich total vom Rest des Schuhs abhoben.

Eine weiche, angenehme Stimme sprach ihn plötzlich an: „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“

Mats dreht sich überrascht um und blickte direkt in die hellbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers, die ihn fast besorgt musterten. Er starrte wie gebannt in dieses schöne Augenpaar, in denen soviel von sanfter Anteilnahme und übergroßer Freundlichkeit geschrieben stand, dass er kurzzeitig seine Manieren vergaß und den Blick nicht mehr abwenden konnte. Auch der Rest des Gesichts dieses Mannes faszinierte ihn; der gepflegte Bart und die starke, aber dennoch schöne Nase konnten nicht über die Weichheit hinwegtäuschen, die diesen einnehmenden Zügen inne war. Ein heller Teint mitsamt unzähligen Sommersprossen bedeckte das Gesicht mit der hohen Stirn und den wunderbar geschwungenen Wangenknochen, das man nur als freundlich und liebevoll bezeichnen konnte. Seine Haare waren von einem warmen Dunkelblond, ein Farbton, der in Deutschland nicht so oft zu finden war. Gekleidet war der junge Mann in eine dunkle Anzughose und ein hellblaues Hemd, das sein schönes Gesicht nur noch mehr betonte. Mats war sich sicher: so konnte nur ein guter Mensch aussehen, ein Mann, der auch innerlich schön war.

Verwirrt senkte Mats schließlich den Blick, überflog die schlanke, hohe Gestalt des Verkäufers und blieb dann auf seinen Händen hängen, die ebenfalls groß und wohl geformt anmuteten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich wieder zu besinnen, und antwortete zögernd: „…Ja, vielleicht. Das heißt, ich suche ein paar Winterschuhe. Sie müssen Feuchtigkeit gut aushalten.“

Der Verkäufer nickte freundlich und hakte nach: „Welche Schuhgröße benötigen Sie denn?“

Mats seufzte ergeben. „Die 47.“

Der Mann lächelte ihn leicht an und schien kurz zu überlegen. „Das wird nicht leicht, aber ich denke, wir müssten noch etwas da haben. Haben Sie sich schon für ein Modell entschieden?“

Mats verneinte. „Leider nicht. Ich bestelle sonst viele Sachen online und habe wenig Erfahrung darin, mir im Geschäft etwas Passendes auszusuchen. Ich mag auch keine allzu grellen Farben, diese Exemplare hier gefallen mir schon einmal gar nicht.“  
Mats deutete dabei mit dem Finger auf einige Modelle, die er vorher schon missbilligend betrachtet hatte und rechnete damit, dass sein Gegenüber nun langsam die Geduld mit ihm verlor. 

Dies war aber nicht der Fall, denn der Mann lächelte ihn wieder an und blieb gelassen und freundlich: „Ich kann noch im Lager nachschauen. Wir haben vor einigen Stunden die aktuelle Lieferung erhalten und da waren auch einige neue Modelle dabei. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment.“

Wieder traf Mats ein kurzer, aber fast schon warmer Blick aus diesen schönen Augen, der ihm den Atem raubte und fast verlegen machte. Was würde er dafür geben, um diesen Mann kennenzulernen und ihn irgendwann seinen Freund nennen zu dürfen! 

Während der Verkäufer sich umdrehte, um ins Lager zu gehen, blieb Mats’ Blick wie automatisch noch auf seinem sexy Hinterteil hängen, das nun ebenfalls nicht zu verachten war. Sicherlich trieb er in seiner Freizeit auch Sport. Das perfekte Komplettpaket also, das Mats vielleicht hätte haben können, wenn er nicht Profifußballer wäre.  
Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihm auf, dass der Mann ihn wohl gar nicht erkannt hatte, was an seiner Wintermütze liegen mochte. Aber wenn man jeden Tag mehr als acht Stunden in einem Geschäft stand, sah man mit Sicherheit so viele verschiedene Leute, dass ein oder zwei Prominente vielleicht gar keinen Eindruck mehr machten. Mats wusste es natürlich nicht, aber es war ihm mehr als Recht, ausnahmsweise mal wie ein normaler Mensch behandelt zu werden.

Einige Minuten vergingen, die Mats dazu nutzte, sich in dem weiträumigen Geschäft umzusehen. Die Kassiererin lächelte ihn freundlich an, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um ihn, sondern räumte einige liegengelassene Schuhkartons zurück an ihren Platz. Draußen auf der Straße schaltete der Besitzer einer Bratwurstbude die blinkende Weihnachtsbeleuchtung seines Standes aus und belud sein Auto mit den restlichen Lebensmitteln.

Dann verrieten Mats die ruhigen Schritte hinter ihm, dass der junge Verkäufer aus dem Lager zurückgekehrt war. Mats drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und musterte neugierig die beiden Kartons, die sich auf seinem Arm befanden.  
Wieder wurde Mats sanft angelächelt. „Ich musste eine Weile suchen, bis ich diese hier gefunden habe. Ich hoffe, ein Paar passt wenigstens, ansonsten könnte ich höchstens noch was nachbestellen.“

„Danke, ich bin hoffnungsvoll.“ Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Mats auf einen nahe stehenden Stuhl und zog sich seine alten Sneakers von den Füßen.  
Währenddessen hatte sich der Verkäufer vor ihn hingebückt und öffnete die Kartons, um die darin befindlichen Schuhe auszupacken. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei Paare halbhoher fester Winterstiefel, ein Paar braun und aus PU-Leder, das andere schwarz und wahrscheinlich aus echtem Leder. Eigentlich gefielen ihm beide.

Mats beugte sich vor, um nach dem ersten Paar zu greifen, wurde aber gleich zurückgehalten. „Nein, nein, ich mach’ das schon.“ 

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn aus milden Augen an, dann beobachtete Mats ungläubig, wie der Verkäufer nach dem linken braunen Stiefel griff, dessen Öffnung weitete, das Verpackungspapier daraus entfernte und sich anschließend vorbeugte, um ihm den Schuh unendlich sanft über seinen Fuß zu ziehen. 

Mats wurde schlagartig heiß und das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Er riss die Augen auf, während der Andere in aller Seelenruhe den Stiefel höher zog, bis er ganz anlag, und ihm dann geschickt die Schnürsenkel zuband. Als dieselbe Prozedur mit dem rechten Schuh wiederholt wurde, konnte Mats es immer noch nicht fassen, hatte sich aber zumindest soweit wieder im Griff, dass ihm nicht mehr die Augen aus den Höhlen zu fallen drohten. Fast zärtlich schlossen sich die warmen Hände des Verkäufers um seinen Knöchel, strichen wie zufällig über seine leichte Beinbehaarung unter der Hose und ließen ihn dann los, als er fertig war.

„Und? Sind sie bequem?“, fragte der junge Mann unschuldig.

Mats musste sich vor Verlegenheit kurz räuspern, atmete einmal tief durch und stand dann auf, um die Schuhe zu testen. „Sie fühlen sich eigentlich ganz gut an.“  
Anschließend lief Mats einige Meter durch das Geschäft, ging dann fast bis zum Ausgang, um kurzzeitig etwas Abstand zu gewinnen und sich die Sache in Ruhe überlegen zu können.

Wusste der Verkäufer, was er da tat? War das Absicht? Machte er das öfters mit seinen Kunden?

Er kam zu keinem Schluss, fand nach zwei Minuten jedenfalls keinen Grund mehr, um noch länger fernzubleiben, und ging dann zurück. Wenigstens war er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass diese Stiefel doch nicht ganz die richtigen waren, sie gefielen ihm zwar optisch, die Sohlen waren aber zu stark gebogen, als dass man stundenlang darin laufen konnte.  
Das teilte er auch dem wartenden Verkäufer mit: „Sie sind leider doch nicht so bequem, wie ich zu Anfang dachte, ich möchte noch das andere Paar ausprobieren.“

Mats setzte sich wieder und zog sich den linken Schuh aus, wobei der andere Mann sofort damit anfing, ihm mit dem rechten Schuh behilflich zu sein. Sanft wurde ihm der Stiefel entfernt und dann zu dem anderen Exemplar gestellt.

Der Verkäufer lächelte breit. „Wir haben ja noch das andere Paar.“ 

Mats versank erneut in diesen tiefen, lächelnden Augen, in denen nicht nur ein Hauch von Zärtlichkeit glomm, konnte den Blick auch nicht abwenden, als der Mann nach einem der schwarzen Stiefel griff und ihn Mats in eben derselben Manier über den Fuß zog. Alle Peinlichkeit und Verlegenheit war vollkommen verschwunden. Mats hatte sich plötzlich dazu entschlossen, die Situation zu genießen, hätte auch gar nicht anders gekonnt, als die ungewohnte Behandlung wehrlos über sich ergehen zu lassen. So lange schon hatte ihn niemand mehr auf eine derart liebevolle und berührende Weise angefasst!  
Er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Kopf des Anderen ihm noch näher gekommen war. Auch wandte er kaum die Augen von Mats, als der Verkäufer nach dem letzten Stiefel griff und ihn ihm überstreifte. Die Schnürsenkel wurden geduldig und fest geschlossen, dann streiften die warmen Finger noch sanft ein paar Zentimeter weit über Mats’ Hosenbein und lösten sich dann von ihm.

Der Verkäufer sah kurz zu Boden, wie, als ob er mit sich rang, dann stand er schweigend auf. Mats erhob sich ebenfalls, starrte den Anderen kurz an, den er im Moment am liebsten an sich gezogen und geküsst hätte, dann besann er sich wieder auf die Schuhe.  
Sie saßen gut, besser als die anderen, und waren zudem noch sehr weich und angenehm gefüttert. Probeweise lief er wieder bis zur anderen Seite des Geschäfts, drehte einmal im Kreis und ging dann zurück. Sie saßen perfekt.

„Sie sind perfekt“, hörte er sich sagen. 'So wie du'’, hallte es ihm durch den Kopf, er sprach den Gedanken aber nicht aus.

Der Verkäufer lächelte so breit, dass sich sein Lächeln über das ganze Gesicht erstreckte, was ein wunderschöner Anblick war, wie Mats befand. „Sehr gut. Dann können wir bitte zur Kasse gehen, wenn Sie sich entschieden haben, denn wir schließen gleich.“

„Ja“, bestätigte Mats, setzte sich dann wieder, um die Stiefel aus und sich seine Sneakers wieder anzuziehen. Dieses Mal war ihm der Verkäufer nicht behilflich, sondern damit beschäftigt, das übrige Paar Winterschuhe wieder im Karton zu verstauen, was Mats ernsthaft bedauerte. Diese sanften Hände hätte er gerne noch länger gespürt.

Als Mats soweit war, nahm er seinen Karton und ging schweigend an der Seite des Verkäufers zur Kasse. Kurz fragte er sich noch, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und ob er es sich erlauben konnte, nach der Handynummer des Angestellten zu fragen. Aber: wohin sollte das führen? Er war Profi und sollte sich solche Mätzchen lieber aus dem Kopf schlagen, so Leid es ihm auch tat.

Der Verkäufer trat hinter die Kasse, nachdem die junge Kassiererin ihm bereitwillig Platz gemacht hatte, nahm den Schuhkarton entgegen und scannte ihn dann ab. „99,95 Euro, bitte“, nannte er den Preis.

Mats zückte gleichgültig seine Kreditkarte und bezahlte rasch, auf ein paar Euro mehr oder weniger kam es ihm nun wirklich nicht an. Vielmehr war er erneut damit beschäftigt, sein Gegenüber ein letztes Mal interessiert zu mustern und sich sehnsüchtig zu fragen, was wäre, wenn…  
Und dann überkam Mats die Neugier einfach und er redete schon, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte: „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Unbewusst registrierte er noch, dass sie gerade ins vertrautere Du gewechselt waren.

„Ich bin Benni“, nun traf Mats ein strahlendes Lächeln, „und ich wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten. Komm’ wieder, wenn du ein paar gute Schuhe brauchst.“

„Mach’ ich gerne“, erwiderte Mats lächelnd, während er von Benni die Tüte mit seinem Einkauf entgegen nahm. „Ich wünsch’ dir auch schöne Weihnachten.“  
Noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in Bennis schöne Augen werfend, die ihm gleichsam interessiert begegneten, dann drehte Mats sich endlich um und ging widerstrebend zum Ausgang. 

Die kalte Dezemberluft schlug ihm unbarmherzig entgegen, nachdem sich die Türen wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatten. Innerlich noch ganz in diese vielversprechende Begegnung versunken, nahm Mats die übrigen Passanten kaum war, die zu dieser Stunde noch auf der Einkaufsmeile unterwegs waren. Langsam wandte er sich in Richtung Parkplatz und fuhr schließlich nach Hause, die Einkaufstüte auf der Rückbank des Autos.

Wieder in seiner Wohnung angekommen, pfefferte Mats als Erstes seine getragenen und inzwischen halbnassen Sneakers in die Ecke, hängte seine Jacke an die Garderobe und packte das neue Paar Schuhe aus. Außerdem zog er noch seine kalten Socken aus und schlüpfte anschließend sofort in die Winterstiefel. Das weiche Futter aus Lammfell begrüßte seine Zehen, schmiegte sich wärmend um seine Knöchel und erinnerte ihn an Bennis zärtliche Behandlung. Begeistert und fast beschwingt lief Mats in den neuen Schuhen durch die Wohnung, kochte sich einen Tee und ließ sich schließlich auf der Couch nieder, nachdem er zwei Scheiben Brot in den Toaster gesteckt hatte. Alles was er dabei vor sich sah, war das strahlende Gesicht von Benni. 

Außerdem stellte er fest, dass ihm dessen Name ausnehmend gut gefiel, denn Benni klang einfach frisch, leicht und freundlich. Genauso, wie der Namensträger eben auch wirkte. Mats lachte leise in sich hinein, denn dieser Gedanke klang schon reichlich verliebt. Gut, dass ihn seine Kollegen aus dem Verein so nicht sehen konnten. 

Der weitere Abend verlief ereignislos, wie sonst auch, aber im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen Tagen verspürte Mats eine innere Freude und Energie wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Leben hatte ihn wieder, trotz Weihnachtsrummel, trotz Einsamkeit und großer leerer Wohnung!  
Geistig immer noch abwesend starrte Mats auf die flimmernde Mattscheibe, deren Inhalt ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierte, bis es ihm plötzlich dämmerte: er musste ihn wieder sehen, und das so schnell wie möglich. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, zu warten, bis er sich einen Freund offiziell erlauben durfte. Er brauchte Benni jetzt!


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag, einem Samstag, konnte sich Mats vorerst keine weiteren Gedanken um Benni machen, da abends ein wichtiges Spiel anstand. Er war Profi genug, um auf dem Platz private Probleme beiseite zu legen, konnte dadurch in der zweiten Spielhälfte sogar ein Tor mit vorbereiten und damit zum Sieg über den Gegner beitragen. Nach dem sich anschließenden ausgelassenen Abend mit Marco, Neven und seinen anderen Kollegen, den sie in einer urigen Kneipe hatten ausklingen lassen, ging er äußerst befriedigt zu Bett. Endlich fühlte er sich erleichtert und befreit, bereit dafür, wieder am Leben teilzuhaben. Der dunkle Schatten über ihm war einstweilig verschwunden. Und das alles wegen Benni!

Auch am Sonntag zog es ihn nicht ins Stadtzentrum, denn das Schuhgeschäft wäre zweifellos geschlossen gewesen. Er ersparte sich außerdem die Mühe, im Internet nach der Website des Ladens zu suchen, denn so hoffnungslos stand es nun noch nicht um ihn. Schließlich wollte er Benni auch persönlich wiedersehen, anstatt ihm hinterher zu spionieren.   
Aber Mats machte sich Gedanken. Wenn er Benni einfach zum Essen oder ins Kino einlud, machte er sich damit angreifbar, denn der andere konnte ihn doch erkannt haben und in dem Fall an pikante persönliche Informationen über Mats’ Privatleben kommen. Mats zweifelte nicht daran, dass Benni ihm auf irgendeine Art und Weise zugetan war, ihn vielleicht auch attraktiv fand, aber: konnte er ihm außerdem vertrauen?  
Andererseits erschien es Mats albern, das Schuhgeschäft unter einem Vorwand noch einmal aufzusuchen, denn eigentlich besaß er nun genug Schuhe. Es war auch möglich, dass Benni entweder gar nicht anwesend oder aber im Lager beschäftigt war, wenn Mats dort wieder aufkreuzte. Bei der Kassiererin nach seinem Angebeteten zu fragen, hätte ebenfalls peinlich enden können.

Schlussendlich entschied er sich dazu, am Montag, an dem er glücklicherweise trainingsfrei hatte, noch einmal dort aufzutauchen, allerdings, ohne sich vorher einen Plan darüber zu machen, was genau er sagen würde. In den meisten Fällen war er durchaus schlagfertig und reaktionsschnell genug, sich auf viele Situationen spontan einstellen zu können, und so wollte er auch hier auf das Beste hoffen. 

Trotz diesem Entschluss lag Mats spät am Abend ruhelos im Bett und wälzte sich hin und her, unfähig dazu, eine geeignete Position zum Einschlafen zu finden. Eine gewisse Nervosität, aber auch eine ordentliche Portion Vorfreude, hatten sich seiner bemächtigt. Er träumte davon, wie er Benni im Arm halten würde, wie sie sich küssten, auch davon, wie der gutaussehende Verkäufer wohl nackt aussah. Aber dessen ungeachtet wusste er ebenso: es konnte alles gehörig in die Hose gehen, wenn er Pech hatte und Benni gar nicht an ihm interessiert war oder Mats es schlicht und einfach verbockte.   
Schließlich schlief er nach langer Zeit doch ein, nachdem er sich in blühenden Farben ausgemalt hatte, wie er mit Benni irgendwann nach dem Liebe machen vor einem imaginären Kamin liegen würde, sie beide eingehüllt in einen sicheren Mantel aus Sehnsucht und Zärtlichkeit.

\+ + +

Am Montagvormittag erwachte Mats, bedingt durch sein nächtliches Rumgewühle, erst spät und hatte beträchtliche Schwierigkeiten damit, sich aus dem Bett zu winden. Der Gedanke an Benni trieb ihn aber letztlich an, und so hüpfte er nach 11 Uhr aufgeregt durch die Küche, während er sich einen Kaffee aufbrühte. Von seinem Müsli bekam er nur die Hälfte runter, dann endlich tapste er ins Bad und verbrachte eine reichliche halbe Stunde mit gründlicher Hygiene, Rasur und Gesichtspflege. Schließlich packte er seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Kaum hatte er sein Auto abgestellt, wurde er allerdings aufgehalten, denn mehrere Personengruppen fragten ihn wiederholt nach Fotos und Unterschriften und ließen sich auch nicht abwimmeln, bis er ihnen die Wünsche erfüllt hatte. So stand er erst gegen 13 Uhr vor dem Geschäft, starrte durch das Schaufenster und haderte mit sich. Mats erkannte dieselbe Kassiererin wieder, die ihn bereits am Freitag begrüßt hatte, ansonsten waren von draußen nur noch ein paar weibliche Kunden und ein älterer Herr zwischen den Regalreihen zu erkennen. Keine Spur von Benni soweit.

Eine gewisse Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit, aber dessen ungeachtet, trat Mats in den Laden. Jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen, wo er schon einmal da war, wäre einfach feige gewesen. Wenn Benni hier in Vollzeit angestellt war, musste er schließlich früher oder später wieder auftauchen.

Die Kassiererin schaute auf, lächelte, nachdem sie ihn einen Augenblick lang gemustert hatte, und begrüßte ihn dann freundlich: „Hallo!“

Mats erwiderte den Gruß und versuchte, unauffällig einen Blick durch das Geschäft schweifen zu lassen. Es war leider eindeutig, dass Benni wirklich nicht da war: sein Kopf hätte über die Regale hinausgeragt. Er musste irgendwie Zeit schinden, bis Benni kam und er sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte. Vielleicht konnte er der Verkäuferin auch ein paar Informationen über ihren Kollegen entlocken, wenn er sich geschickt genug anstellte.

Nach blitzschneller Überlegung startete er einen dementsprechenden Versuch: „Ähm, ich brauche Schuheinlegesohlen. Haben Sie welche in der Größe 47?“

Die Kassiererin zog die Augenbrauen hoch und erwiderte: „Größe 47? Nein, das tut mir leid. Wir haben Einlegesohlen nur bis Größe 45. Ich kann aber im Katalog nachschauen, ob ich Ihnen etwas bestellen kann.“

Mats dachte rasch nach. Wenn er auf den Vorschlag der jungen Frau einging, hatte er zumindest einen Grund, um zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal hier aufzutauchen. Eigentlich hatte er es sich nicht so kompliziert vorgestellt, Benni wieder sehen zu können, aber ein wenig Geduld zahlte sich in diesem Fall möglicherweise aus. Geeignete potentielle Partner für mehr als eine Nacht waren für einen Fußballer offensichtlich nicht an jeder Ecke zu finden. Und ein paar Einlegesohlen konnte man immer gebrauchen.

Also nickte er. „Ja bitte, das wäre nett.“

„Welche Art von Einlegesohlen hätten Sie denn gerne? Mit Lammfell, aus Gel oder Leder?“

Mats widerstand der Versuchung, resigniert zu seufzen. Was interessierte es ihn schon, aus welchem Material diese Einlegesohlen bestanden? Aber letzten Endes war er Sportler, und dementsprechend fiel seine Entscheidung auch aus.

„Ich würde Sohlen aus Gel bevorzugen.“

Die Verkäuferin zückte einen Notizzettel und notierte sich die Informationen, fragte dann noch nach: „Auf welchen Namen bitte?“

„Auf Hummels“, erwiderte Mats ungeduldig, nicht darauf achtend, ob er jetzt vielleicht zuviel verriet. Aber schließlich handelte es sich hierbei bloß um das Bestellen von Einlegesohlen, also um nichts, was ihn vor der BILD-Zeitung bloßstellen konnte.

Die junge Frau lächelte leicht und antwortete ihm: „Es ist gerade nicht viel los, ich könnte die entsprechenden Informationen also in einer Stunde gefunden haben, wenn Sie so lange warten können. Wollen Sie vielleicht später noch einmal wiederkommen, falls Sie noch andere Erledigungen zu tun haben?“

Mats nickte. „Ja, einverstanden. Bis später.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ ernüchtert das Geschäft. Er hatte sich doch nicht getraut, nach Benni zu fragen, es hatte sich einfach keine passende Gelegenheit dazu geboten. 

Nun stand er wieder auf der Straße und wusste eigentlich nicht, wie er sich die Zeit vertreiben sollte. Der am Vormittag noch wolkenverhangene Himmel war inzwischen aufgeklart und hatte einem strahlenden Blau Platz gemacht, das die mit Weihnachtsmarktbuden befüllte Straße in ein fröhliches Licht tauchte. Ein paar Tauben suchten auf dem Boden vor einem Stand mit Süßigkeiten nach fallengelassenen Krümeln und anderen Essensresten. Es war doch eigentlich ein schöner, hoffnungsvoller Tag, immer noch.

Mats wanderte durch einige Seitenstraßen und fand schließlich ein überteuertes Restaurant, in das ihm die Mehrzahl der Fans nicht folgen würde. Er ließ sich an einem Tisch mit dem Rücken zum Fenster nieder, deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht die einsame Gestalt, die, in einen dicken schwarzen Wintermantel gekleidet, an dem Etablissement vorbei in Richtung Schuhgeschäft lief.


	3. Chapter 3

Nach der wirklich vorzüglichen Mahlzeit machte sich Mats ruhigen Schrittes wieder auf den Rückweg. Mittlerweile war es schon fast Nachmittag und viele Leute, die noch mit den letzten Weihnachtseinkäufen beschäftigt waren, begegneten ihm auf der Straße. Er ging den Menschenmassen nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg und zog sich seine Bommelmütze wieder tiefer ins Gesicht.  
Als einer der bekanntesten Spieler des BVB achteten viele Fans leider auch auf seinen Kleidungsstil. Manche der Presseleute bezeichneten ihn entweder schon fast als die neue Fashion-Ikone des Vereins oder aber machten sich über auffälligere Kleidungsstücke, wie zum Beispiel eben über diese Bommelmütze, lustig. Jedoch war ihm das eigentlich egal. Mats mochte Mode, entschied aber selbst und trug die Sachen hauptsächlich für sich, nicht für die Zeitung oder irgendwelche Kolumnen, denen man es sowieso nie recht machen konnte. Nachdem er im letzten Jahr außerdem zum attraktivsten Fußballer der Bundesliga gewählt worden war, hoffte er auch, dass er im Prinzip alles tragen konnte und dass vor allen Dingen Benni dieser Meinung ebenfalls zustimmen würde. Um die Meinung Anderer wollte er sich lieber nicht zu sehr bekümmern.

Nach wenigen Minuten befand sich Mats wieder vor dem Geschäft und stieg die wenigen Stufen zum Eingang hinauf. Als die Türen vor seinen Augen aufglitten, bemerkte Mats sofort, wer da nun hinter der Kasse stand. Scheinbar hatte Benni in seiner Abwesenheit mit der jungen Kassiererin, die jetzt zwischen den Regalen umher schwirrte, den Arbeitsplatz getauscht.

Die von der Heizung erwärmte Luft schlug ihm direkt entgegen. Mats war froh, dass er heute Kontaktlinsen anstatt seiner Brille trug, wie es sonst an trainingsfreien Tagen oft der Fall war. Die Brillengläser wären bei dieser Raumtemperatur sofort beschlagen gewesen. So aber konnte er Benni gleich in Augenschein nehmen. Dieser hatte sich in Erwartung neuer Kundschaft zu ihm umgedreht und erkannte ihn offensichtlich sehr schnell, denn ein helles, freudiges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Mats schluckte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, er musste endlich aktiv werden. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich, dass er wirklich so selbstbewusst und arrogant wäre, wie es ihm manchmal nachgesagt wurde, denn dann wäre diese Hürde vielleicht leichter zu nehmen. Aber nein, es gab genügend Situationen, in denen er sich unsicher fühlte. Also nahm er sich zusammen und ging langsam in Richtung Kasse.  
Benni, der seine Unsicherheit vielleicht bemerkt hatte, kam ihm zuvor und sprach ihn freundlich an: „Herr Hummels, nicht wahr? Sie wollten Gel-Einlegesohlen bestellen? Ich habe die Recherche für meine Kollegin übernommen und kann Sie beraten, wenn Sie möchten.“

Mats hielt kurz inne und verwünschte innerlich die doofen Sohlen. Jetzt sah er sich also dazu gezwungen, so zu tun, als ob er wirklich an den Einlegesohlen interessiert war. Und das alles vor Benni, der sich wahrscheinlich zusammenreimen konnte, dass Mats allein wegen ihm wieder dieses Geschäft aufgesucht hatte. Was für eine Farce!

Zudem hatte er sofort, nachdem er den Laden betraten hatte, festgestellt, dass Bennis Anblick bei ihm immer noch dieselben Reaktionen auslöste wie schon am vergangenen Freitag. Bennis Gesicht mit den sanften braunen Augen erschien ihm noch genauso schön und anziehend wie vorher und er sehnte sich ebenso nach den sanften Berührungen dieser wohlgeformten, gepflegten Hände.  
Benni trug heute über dem weißen Hemd außerdem ein marinefarbenes Sakko, das ihm vorzüglich stand. Mats begegnete Berufs wegen unzähligen gutaussehenden, durchtrainierten Männern, er wusste natürlich auch, wie seine Kollegen nackt aussahen. Die tägliche miteinander geteilte Nacktheit unter den Mannschaftsduschen war allerdings so normal und alltäglich, ihm seit seiner frühen Jugend schon so vertraut, dass er selten in Versuchung kam, einmal einen längeren Blick zu wagen. Nein, er wollte einen Mann, der mit Fußball möglichst wenig zu tun hatte. 

Trotz all diesen Überlegungen brachte Mats schließlich ein Nicken zustande und räusperte sich angespannt. „Ähm, Mats. Du kannst ruhig Mats sagen.“

Benni strahlte ihn an. „Gerne, Mats.“ Kurz schaute er auf das Computerdisplay neben der Kasse und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Kunden zu. „Die Angebote in der Größe 47 sind begrenzt, ich könnte dir aber ein Modell empfehlen, das sich in der mittleren Preislage befindet. Die Sohlen bestehen aus zwei Gellagen mit einer Deckschicht und sind deshalb besonders für den Sportbereich hervorragend geeignet. Was meinst du dazu?“

Mats nickte wieder stumpf. „Ja, das klingt vernünftig.“ Er widerstand der Versuchung, sich nervös am Hals zu kratzen. Er konnte doch sein Gegenüber nicht einfach danach fragen, zusammen mit ihm auszugehen, aber andererseits musste er doch, wenn er Benni irgendwie näher kommen wollte. Dieser schien zudem noch so sehr auf diese vollkommen überflüssige Bestellung fixiert. Er hatte sich doch eigentlich erklären wollen, aber der Andere überrumpelte ihn einfach kurzerhand mit seinen Fragen. Wie kam er bloß aus dieser Situation wieder heraus?

Benni lächelte ihn wieder herzlich an und beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper über die Ladentheke, Mats entgegen. „Ich kann die Bestellung jetzt aufgeben, bräuchte aber deine Handynummer, um dir Bescheid zu geben, wenn die Sohlen da sind.“

Mats zögerte. Er hatte es sich beim BVB schnell angewöhnen müssen, seine privaten Kontaktinformationen auch möglichst privat zu lassen, einigen Kollegen von ihm war in der Hinsicht einfach schon zuviel Unerfreuliches passiert. Seine Handynummer einem Fremden zu überlassen, zählte so ziemlich zu den dümmsten Sachen, die man als Profifußballer überhaupt machen konnte. Aber andererseits würde Benni auf diese Weise wieder Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen, und sei es nur, um ein Geschäft zu machen.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille schien Benni das Dilemma, in dem sich Mats befand, zu erahnen, denn er fügte beschwichtigend hinzu: „Mats, ich verspreche dir, dass wir hier keine privaten Informationen an die Zeitung weitergeben. Wir hatten auch schon andere prominente Kunden, und bis jetzt hatte noch keiner Anlass zur Beschwerde.“

Mats lächelte erleichtert und fand in Bennis Gesicht die Bestätigung darin, dass er es wirklich ehrlich meinte. Also diktierte er dem Verkäufer seine Handynummer, die dieser in sauberer Handschrift auf dem kleinen Notizzettel notierte.  
Danach legte Benni den Stift zur Seite und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Mats erwiderte fasziniert den Augenkontakt, als sein Gegenüber jetzt leiser hinzufügte: „Ich habe heute Abend übrigens noch nichts vor.“

Mats riss erstaunt die Augen auf, starrte in Bennis mit Sommersprossen übersätes Gesicht und wusste einstweilen nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Konnte es tatsächlich wahr sein? Diese Aufforderung klang fast zu gut, um daran zu glauben.

Plötzlich lachte Benni leise auf, beugte sich erneut über die Ladentheke und legte dem überraschten Fußballer sanft die Hand auf den rechten Unterarm. „Mats… Brauchst du die Einlegesohlen wirklich? Ich denke nicht, oder?“

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, aber dann begriff er endlich. Benni hatte dieses kleine Spielchen nur mitgespielt, vielleicht, um an seine private Telefonnummer zu gelangen, und ihn aber schon längst durchschaut. Jetzt war es Zeit, endlich mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Schließlich konnte man Bennis Ansage, dass er abends noch frei war, wirklich kaum falsch verstehen.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf, suchte erneut nach Augenkontakt und fügte leise, aber entschlossen hinzu: „Nein. Ich bin eigentlich nur wegen dir hier.“

Benni lächelte wieder dieses breite Lächeln, das sich bis über sein ganzes Gesicht ausbreitete, und drückte leicht seinen Arm. „Darauf habe ich gehofft.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er weiter, diesmal jedoch etwas zurückhaltender: „Ich muss allerdings noch bis 18 Uhr arbeiten. Ich möchte auch nicht deine Zeit verplanen, falls du schon etwas anderes vorhast.“ 

Mats schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, darum bemüht, seinen neuen Bekannten schnell zu beruhigen: „Nein, ich habe heute Zeit. Wir können gerne etwas unternehmen. Was hältst du von einem Weihnachtsmarktbesuch?“

Benni nickte lächelnd. Mats war sich sicher, dieses heitere Lächeln jetzt schon zu lieben. Unterdessen wurde ihm geantwortet: „Ich kann diese Weihnachtsmusik zwar langsam nicht mehr ertragen, aber mit dir wage ich noch einen Versuch. Möchtest du mich hier abholen, also kurz nach 18 Uhr?“

„Ja, das mache ich. Und wenn dir die Musik zuviel wird, können wir uns auch an einen ruhigeren Ort verziehen.“

Benni lachte wieder. „Sei lieber nicht zu großzügig mit deinen Angeboten, ich könnte sonst wirklich darauf zurückkommen. Und deine Handynummer habe ich ja nun, falls du zu spät kommen solltest.“ Bei diesen Worten steckte sich Benni den Notizzettel mit Mats’ Nummer mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln in die hintere Hosentasche.

Mats grinste. „Ich bin fast immer pünktlich, aber du kannst mich trotzdem gerne anrufen. Ich möchte dir ja nicht umsonst meine Nummer anvertraut haben.“ Er strich kurz mit den Fingern der Linken über den Rücken von Bennis Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Arm lag, und löste sich dann widerstrebend. „Du hast sicher noch zu tun, ich sollte dich hier nicht ewig belegen. Also bis später.“

„Ja, bis dann. Vergiss mich nicht“, zwinkerte Benni ihm zu.

„Wie könnte ich? Nie im Leben!“, erwiderte Mats scherzhaft, auf Bennis Flirtversuch erfreut drauf eingehend. 

Der Verkäufer grinste und warf ihm noch einen eingehenden Blick zu, den man als sehr interessiert bezeichnen könnte, dann drehte sich Mats um und schritt zum Ausgang.

Die Einlegesohlen hatte er bereits vollständig vergessen, als er wieder an die frische Luft trat. Stattdessen erhellte nun ein strahlendes Lächeln sein Gesicht, das minutenlang nicht weichen wollte. So eine wunderbare Begegnung wie die heutige hatte er schon eine lange Zeit nicht mehr erlebt. Auch konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen, dass Benni ihn tatsächlich privat treffen wollte, obwohl er Fußballer und zu allem Überfluss noch prominent war. Der Schuhverkäufer wirkte schließlich aufgeweckt und intelligent, er musste sich denken können, dass er sich mit Mats auf keine leichte Sache einließ. Aber auch ein schwuler Profisportler konnte einmal im Leben Glück haben…  
Mats konnte den Abend kaum erwarten, musste jetzt aber wiederum mehr als drei Stunden totschlagen, bis er Benni von seiner Arbeitsstelle abholen konnte. Zeit also, wieder in den Wagen zu steigen und nach Hause zu fahren.

Die Straßen waren noch recht leer, deshalb kam Mats zügig vorwärts und machte es sich bald darauf wieder in seiner Wohnung bequem. Er nahm ein Buch zur Hand und schlug die aktuelle Seite auf, war aber noch zu aufgeregt, um sich wirklich auf den Inhalt konzentrieren zu können. Wenn er gläubig gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt darum gebetet, dass das mit ihm und Benni etwas Echtes, etwas Zukunftsfähiges werden würde. Eine Beziehung, die ihn tragen würde und ihm den Weg in eine gute Richtung wies. Schließlich konnte er nicht sein ganzes Leben lang Fußball spielen, sondern würde zu gegebener Zeit einen anderen Beruf ergreifen müssen. Wenn es soweit war, wollte er bereits einen echten Partner an seiner Seite haben.  
Und er wollte natürlich auch für Benni da sein, ihn bei seinen täglichen Aufgaben unterstützen, ihm den Rücken massieren, wenn er abends müde von der Arbeit kam, ihn mit seinen Kochkünsten verwöhnen und nachts zusammen mit ihm einschlafen.

Mats wusste aber auch, dass bei der Anbahnung einer Beziehung durchaus die ein oder anderen Schwierigkeiten auftauchen konnten, dass es oft gar nicht so leicht war, sich miteinander zu arrangieren, sobald man mehr als ein paar Stunden oder Tage miteinander verbrachte. Und zudem wusste er auch nicht, ob Benni sich überhaupt grundsätzlich ein Leben mit ihm vorstellen konnte. Aber die Zeichen standen gut soweit und Mats ahnte auch: sein Herz hatte er bereits verschenkt.


	4. Chapter 4

Pünktlich um 18 Uhr stellte Mats sein Auto wieder auf dem Parkplatz ab, den er heute schon einmal aufgesucht hatte. Kaum zu glauben, dass er nun schon wieder auf dem Weg zu demselben Schuhgeschäft war, von dessen Existenz er vor ein paar Tagen noch nichts geahnt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von der Existenz eines Benni, seines Zeichens charmanter und gutaussehender Verkäufer, der wieder Lebensfreude in Mats’ Dasein brachte, hoffentlich nicht nur für einen gemeinsamen Abend auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt.  
Mats zweifelte mittlerweile auch leicht daran, dass dieser Ort eine geeignete Wahl für ein erstes Date war. Schließlich befand er sich dann immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit, in der er eine gewisse Distanz zu Benni wahren musste. Außerdem war es kalt genug, dass man schnell frieren konnte, zudem, wenn man wie Benni den Großteil des Tages in der übermäßig warmen Heizungsluft eines Schuhgeschäfts zubrachte. Er selbst war durch das intensive Training und die vielen Spiele auf dem Platz wenigstens einigermaßen abgehärtet gegen die niedrigen Lufttemperaturen.

Für solche Überlegungen war es nun allerdings zu spät. Mats hängte sich seine Schultertasche über und machte sich auf den Weg. Wenige Minuten später glitten die bereits bekannten Türen vor ihm auf und Mats hatte Gelegenheit, die Szenerie vor ihm in Augenschein zu nehmen. Benni stand noch immer hinter der Kasse und bediente gerade die letzte Kundin, eine ältere Dame, der er mit freundlichen Worten ihren Einkauf überreichte. Seine junge Kollegin bewegte sich unterdessen mit dem Staubsauger im Schlepptau langsam durch den Raum und saugte den Boden. Trotz des Lärms, den das Gerät verursachte, schaute Benni sofort auf, als Mats eingetreten war.

„Hallo, Mats. Schön, dass du da bist.“ Das herzliche Lächeln des Verkäufers traf ihn wieder, als dieser weiter sprach: „Du bist allerdings ein wenig früh, ich muss leider noch kurz die Abrechnung fertig machen. Tut mir leid, dass du jetzt warten musst.“

„Oh, soll ich lieber draußen warten?“, erkundigte sich Mats vorsichtshalber.

„Nein, nein, bleib ruhig im Warmen, es dauert nur einen Moment.“ Und zu seiner Kollegin gewandt, fügte Benni hinzu: „Maria, du kannst ruhig Feierabend machen, es ist sauber genug so. Bitte räume im Lager noch die zwei Kartons weg und dann ab nach Hause mit dir.“

Marias blonder Pferdeschwanz lugte kurzzeitig hinter einer Regalreihe hervor. „Ok, Chef, wird gemacht. Und dir noch einen schönen Abend.“

„Ja danke. Den werde ich mit Sicherheit haben.“ Benni lächelte leicht, während er sich wieder zu Mats drehte. 

„Du bist hier der Chef?“, wollte dieser überrascht wissen.

Benni grinste fröhlich. „Was denn, sehe ich so jung aus? Ja, ich bin der Geschäftsführer hier in Dortmund. Wir haben aber noch ein paar andere Filialen im Pott.“ Währenddessen entnahm er die Kasse aus ihrer Verankerung und schenkte Mats noch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. „Ich gehe kurz ins Büro, bin aber gleich wieder da, dann können wir auch schon los.“

Mats nickte, schaute Benni kurz hinterher und sah sich anschließend neugierig im Geschäft um. Die Beleuchtung in dem weiten, schlauchförmigen Raum war schon teilweise ausgeschaltet, das gesamte Interieur wirkte im Halbdunkel äußerst sauber und aufgeräumt. Draußen glänzte die Straßenoberfläche vom Raureif unter dem kalten Licht der Laternen. Graue Wolkendecken verbargen den Sternenhimmel und strahlten den Smog der Großstadt zurück zu den Menschen. So, wie alle unsere Gedanken und Taten auf uns selbst zurückfallen, dachte Mats, besann sich aber gleichzeitig darauf, dass er jetzt auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben war. Er wollte nun alle Dinge besser angehen, ehrlich zu sich selbst sein und nach Möglichkeit ein gesundes, ausgeglichenes und glückliches Privatleben führen. Keine einsamen Stunden in der Traurigkeit mehr! Würde Benni diesen Weg mit ihm gehen wollen?

Eine vorsichtige Hand auf seiner Schulter unterbrach schließlich seinen Gedankengang. „Mats, wir können jetzt los. Ist alles ok mit dir?“

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Benni um, der ihn sanft anlächelte. Mats antwortete ihm leise: „Ja, ich habe nur kurz nachgedacht. Lass’ uns jetzt den Abend genießen.“

Benni sah ihn noch kurz neugierig an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach, was Mats dankbar zur Kenntnis nahm. Der Verkäufer betätigte noch schnell einen Wandschalter, um die Sicherheitsrollläden herunter zu lassen, dann folgte ihm Mats durch einen Seitenausgang aus dem Geschäft und beobachtete ihn, während Benni die Tür verschloss. Benni trug jetzt einen langen, schwarzen Mantel, eine graue Strickmütze und einen überdimensionalen Schal derselben Farbe, der bis über den Mantelkragen herausragte.

Benni richtete sich wieder auf und verstaute den Schlüsselbund in seiner Jackentasche, sprach Mats danach an, wobei er ihm für einige Sekunden sanft die Hand auf den Rücken legte. „Ich habe dich übrigens nicht erkannt, als du am Freitag bei uns im Laden warst. Maria hat mir erst hinterher den Tipp gegeben, dass wir einen berühmten Kunden bedient haben.“

Mats wusste nicht ganz, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Es freute ihn, dass Benni keine Berührungsängste hatte, sondern ihn wie einen normalen Menschen behandelte. Es schien fast so, als ob Benni sich nicht viel daraus machte, dass Mats in der Öffentlichkeit stand, sondern als wenn nur sein Charakter und ihre persönliche Begegnung zählten. Mats fand diesen Gedanken immens tröstlich, erwiderte aber trotzdem: „Hätte es denn einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn du mich gleich erkannt hättest?“

Benni schmunzelte, während er mit Mats aus dem Hauseingang und auf die Straße trat. „Vermutlich wäre ich etwas zurückhaltender gewesen. Aber dann würden wir jetzt vielleicht nicht zusammen weggehen.“

„Dann freue ich mich, dass es so gekommen ist“, wagte Mats zu sagen.

„Ich mich auch“, lächelte Benni ihn an. Mittlerweile standen sie auf der offenen Straße und Mats wusste, dass er sich mit allzu vertraulichen Gesten zurückhalten sollte. Außerdem wollte er mehr über seinen neuen Bekannten erfahren. „Wohnst du denn auch in Dortmund, oder arbeitest du nur hier?“, erkundigte er sich deshalb.

Benni blickte ihn mit einem leisen Lachen in den Augen an. „Ich wohne hier eigentlich gleich um die Ecke, deshalb habe ich es nicht weit bis zur Arbeit. Es sind nur fünf Minuten zu Fuß. Außerdem muss ich gleich vorneweg sagen, dass ich vorher in Gelsenkirchen gewohnt habe. Du weißt sicher, was das bedeutet.“

„Ach, ein Königsblauer!“ Jetzt war Mats ehrlich verblüfft, fasste sich aber rasch wieder. „Und dann gehst du mit dem Feind auf den Weihnachtsmarkt?“

Benni stupste ihm mit dem Ellbogen neckend in die Seite. „Du bist nicht mein Feind, Mats. Ich schaue mir schon die meisten Spiele an, bin aber kein so großer Fan, dass ich diese Konkurrenz zwischen den Vereinen auf alles und jeden übertrage. Muss mich hier im Feindesland ja auch anpassen.“ Er lächelte wieder und fuhr dann fort: „Ich wohne noch nicht lange hier und kenne auch nicht viele Leute. Ich wäre natürlich gerne in Gelsenkirchen geblieben, dort war die Stelle der Geschäftsführung aber schon besetzt. Als mir der Job hier angeboten wurde, habe ich gleich zugegriffen. Es war Zeit für mich, etwas Neues zu wagen.“ 

Mats erfasste sogleich das Wesentliche dessen, was Benni möglicherweise mit seinen Worten anzudeuten versucht hatte: er kannte hier nicht viele Leute, fühlte sich vielleicht genauso einsam wie Mats, suchte nach neuen Freunden, Bekannten, oder gar nach einem Partner. Bingo! Unglaublich, dass dieser attraktive Mann noch Single sein sollte, aber wenn er hier einen Neuanfang wagen wollte, sprach doch etliches für diese Annahme.

„Du kommst doch eigentlich auch nicht aus Dortmund, nicht wahr?“, wollte Benni nun seinerseits wissen.

„Stimmt, ich habe einen Großteil meiner Jugend in München verbracht. Aber ich wohne schon eine Zeit lang in Dortmund, der Verein macht es einem auch leicht, neue Freunde zu finden. Ich vermute, in deiner Branche ist das deutlich schwieriger.“

„Das ist leider wahr. Wir haben zwar noch einen Auszubildenden, aber sonst bin ich der einzige männliche Angestellte bei uns in Dortmund. Und was die Kunden anbelangt, weißt du auch Bescheid, wie das Geschlechterverhältnis ausschaut. Wenn sich mal ein sympathischer junger Mann zu uns verirrt, ist das schon was Besonderes“, eröffnete Benni ihm augenzwinkernd.

„Ach, und dann stürzt du dich gleich auf ihn, so wie am Freitag“, versuchte Mats ihn zu necken und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um seinen Begleiter zu beobachten.

Dieser hatte leicht seinen Kopf nach unten gesenkt, ein etwas verlegenes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Mats bereute seine unbedachte Bemerkung ein wenig, war aber trotzdem gespannt auf Bennis Reaktion.

Dieser schüttelte kurz den Kopf, noch immer lächelnd. „Nein, so bin ich nicht, das sollst du bitte nicht von mir denken. Üblicherweise sollen unsere Kunden die Schuhe schon selbstständig anprobieren.“ Er warf einen schelmischen Blick zu Mats und sprach dann weiter: „Du sahst nur so verloren aus, wie du durch den Laden geirrt bist und mit leerem Blick auf unser Schuhangebot gestarrt hast. Ich wollte dich aufmuntern.“ 

Jetzt fühlte sich Mats ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Ach, du hattest nur Mitleid mit mir!“

Benni verneinte wieder: „Nein. Das heißt, am Anfang schon. Aber dann hast du mir ziemlich gut gefallen…“

Mats keuchte überrascht auf angesichts Bennis Offenheit, und gleich darauf spürte er, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er fühlte sich wirklich geschmeichelt. Er war die aufgeregten Fangirls gewohnt, die ihn bei Unterschriftenaktionen belagerten, hatte durchaus schon den einen oder anderen Brief mit einem Heiratsantrag bekommen. Aber solch ein ehrliches Kompliment von einem begehrenswerten und intelligenten Mann seines eigenen Alters – Wow, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Er wusste nicht, was er so spontan erwidern wollte, warf stattdessen einen neugierigen, intensiven Blick zu Benni. Und dann wurde er von einer Antwort abgehalten, weil sie nun die ersten Stände des Weihnachtsmarktes erreicht hatten, der sich nicht nur auf dem Marktplatz befand, sondern sich zudem über einige anliegende Seitenstraßen erstreckte. 

Es duftete intensiv nach Bratwurst, Glühwein und gebrannten Mandeln, eine Mischung, die Mats auch im Erwachsenenalter noch genoss. Fragend sah er sich zu seinem Begleiter um: „Weißt du schon, was du essen möchtest?“  
Benni antwortete zögernd: „Ich tendiere zu einer Champignonpfanne, will aber noch gucken, was es sonst alles gibt. Und du?“

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich habe schon zu Hause gegessen, aber eine Kleinigkeit könnte ich noch vertragen.“

„Ist das wirklich so, dass ihr Profis eine spezielle Diät verordnet bekommt?“, wollte Benni wissen.

Mats lachte. „So schlimm ist es nicht, wenn wir nicht gerade mit der Nationalmannschaft unterwegs sind. Wir werden natürlich dazu angehalten, uns gesund zu ernähren, kontrollieren kann das aber sowieso keiner. Also ein Bier oder ein Stück Kuchen ist da schon mal drin, so lange man es nicht übertreibt.“

„Also schlemmst du über Weihnachten?“

„Ja, über Weihnachten definitiv. Im Januar werden meine Laufrunden etwas länger ausfallen müssen. Treibst du auch Sport?“

Benni nickte. „Ich gehe ab und zu ins Fitnessstudio und im Sommer mag ich Mountainbiken und Kanu fahren. Ich war sogar in einer Mannschaft in Gelsenkirchen und habe ein eigenes Kanu, allerdings ein aufblasbares aus Polyester.“

Jetzt war Mats wirklich neugierig. „Und hält das auch was aus? Ich meine, wenn der Wasserpegel niedrig ist und du über Steine fährst?“

„Ja, es ist widerstandsfähiger, als man denkt, jedenfalls, solange man nicht über spitze Felsen gleitet.“

Mats überlegte schon, ob er fragen konnte, ob Benni ihn einmal auf eine Fahrt mitnehmen würde, hielt sich aber doch zurück. Schließlich war es im Dezember offensichtlich zu kalt für eine Kanufahrt und er wusste nicht, wie sich das mit ihm und Benni weiterentwickeln würde. Er nahm sich aber vor, ihn bei Gelegenheit danach zu fragen, denn dies war außerdem eine für einen Fußballspieler ungefährliche Sportart, die er noch nicht ausprobiert hatte. Ski fahren hatte Mats früher auch Spaß gemacht, leider hatte er es aus Berufsgründen schon lange Zeit nicht mehr tun dürfen.

Unterdessen waren sie vor einem großen Stand angekommen, der verlockend nach Großküche roch. Im Inneren des Wagens standen mehrere mit Kochschürzen bekleidete Angestellte, die ausgiebig in den unterschiedlichen Pfannen mit Zwiebeln, Champignons und anderem Gemüse rührten und die wartenden Kunden bedienten.  
Bennis Gesicht hellte sich sogleich auf, als er den herzhaften Geruch aufsog. „Ah, ich mag Champignons einfach. Stellst du dich mit mir an?“

Mats nickte grinsend. „Ja, dann nehme ich auch so was. Damit du nicht alleine nach Knoblauch riechst.“

„Hey!“ Benni stupste ihn lachend wieder in die Seite und Mats musste sich sehr anstrengen, den Blick nicht zu lange auf dessen schönen Gesichtszügen zu belassen. Seine Wangen sahen so weich, so fein geschwungen aus, dass Mats sie am liebsten mit den Händen umfassen wollte. Benni gefiel ihm einfach, er war natürlich und ungezwungen und ein angenehmer Gesprächspartner. Ein peinliches gegenseitiges Anschweigen mit Benni wäre gar nicht möglich gewesen, da seine offene Persönlichkeit so etwas von vorneherein ausschloss, da war sich Mats sicher.

Sie mussten ein paar Minuten anstehen, dann hielten Mats und Benni bereits die dampfenden Champignonpfannen in den Händen und verzogen sich an einen Seitentisch, der glücklicherweise fast unbelegt war. Zufrieden und sich ab und zu gegenseitig anlächelnd, verzehrten sie das heiße Essen.  
Anschließend schlenderten sie weiter über den Weihnachtsmarkt und nahmen die Stände mit Christbaumschmuck, Lebkuchenherzen und geräuchertem Lachs in Augenschein, während die Unterhaltung locker weitergeführt wurde. Mats erfuhr von Benni, dass dieser ein knappes Jahr älter war als er, zwei Geschwister hatte und in Haltern im Norden des Ruhrgebiets geboren war. Aber was Mats brennend interessierte – war Benni tatsächlich Single? Hatten sie eine Chance als Paar? - erfuhr er noch nicht.  
Eine halbe Stunde später, als Mats seine Handschuhe aus der Schultertasche holte, um seine ausgekühlten Hände wieder aufzuwärmen, bemerkte er außerdem, dass Benni seine Hände in seine Manteltaschen gesteckt hatte und die Schultern starr hielt, wie als wenn er frieren würde.

Besorgt sprach Mats seinen Begleiter darauf an: „Benni, ist dir kalt?“

„Ein wenig. Aber es geht schon noch auszuhalten“, wehrte der Angesprochene ab.

Mats schmunzelte leicht. „Wie wär’s dann mit einem heißen Glühwein zum Aufwärmen?“

Benni winkte abermals ab. „Aber du musst doch noch fahren, alleine möchte ich auch nicht trinken.“

Mats seufzte, dann kam ihm die rettende Idee. „Dann komm’ mit, ich weiß einen Ort, wo du deine Hände wieder aufwärmen kannst.“  
Mit diesen Worten zog er Benni sanft am Ärmel und drängte ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung, hinaus aus den Weihnachtsbuden und hinein in eine unauffällige Seitenstraße, die nur schwach beleuchtet war. Hier verloren sich auch die Menschenmassen, stattdessen erfüllte eine angenehme Stille die abendliche Dunkelheit, als sie Seite an Seite über das Kopfsteinpflaster spazierten.

„Wo bringst du mich eigentlich hin, sollte ich langsam Angst kriegen?“, wollte Benni lachend wissen.

„Ach was, ich bin nur auf dem Fußballplatz gefährlich, das hoffe ich zumindest. Außerdem sind wir gleich da“, antwortete Mats.

Nach einer letzten Wegbiegung um einen älteren Gebäudekomplex sah Benni schließlich, was Mats zum Ziel gehabt hatte. Sie standen vor dem Portal der altehrwürdigen Reinoldikirche, aus dessen Gemäuern die dumpfen Laute von Orgelklängen zu hören waren.

„Du bringst mich zu einer Kirche?“, erkundigte sich Benni verwundert.

Mats antwortete mit humorvollem Unterton: „Ich denke, wir sind nicht zum Beten hier. Aber drinnen ist es wärmer und wir können uns einen Moment hinsetzen, und wie du hörst kommen wir auch in den Genuss eines kostenlosen Konzerts.“

„Na gut, vielleicht hast du Recht“, ließ Benni sich überzeugen und folgte Mats gutwillig durch die schwere Eingangstür, die dieser bereits aufgestoßen hatte.  
Dann standen sie im Innenraum des beeindruckenden Baus, das sich vor allem durch romanische und spätgotische Elemente auszeichnete. Die Wände waren weiß bemalt und von hohen Fenstern und einer feinen Säulenstruktur, die das Kirchenschiff hielt, durchbrochen. Allerdings war der Altar verhängt, da momentan etliche Reparaturmaßnahmen im Chor anstanden.

Benni hatte sich gleich nach dem Eintreten von Mats gelöst und war in eine Nische des linken Seitenschiffes getreten, in der auf einem kleinen Tisch viele Teelichter zum Gedenken an Verstorbene brannten. Mats lächelte, als er aus einigen Metern Entfernung beobachtete, wie eifrig Benni seine kalten Hände ganz nah über die brennenden Kerzen hielt.  
Dann trat er zu ihm. „Und, besser?“

„Ja, meine Haut taut wieder auf. Das war tatsächlich ein guter Einfall.“ Benni nickte lächelnd und wendete seine Hände, um auch dem Handrücken einiges an Wärme zukommen zu lassen.

Mats sprach ihn erneut an: „Ich setze mich in eine der Reihen.“

„Tu das, ich komme auch gleich.“

Also trat Mats wieder in das zentrale Kirchenschiff und setzte sich in eine der hinteren Kirchenbänke, neugierig dem Orgelspiel lauschend. Er war nicht religiös erzogen worden und hatte auch von kirchlichen Liedern kaum Ahnung, aber Musik gefiel ihm in fast jeder Form, sodass er auch diese hier genießen konnte. Der Organist probte vermutlich für den Weihnachtsgottesdienst und ließ ein stimmungsvolles, gewaltiges Spiel hören, das sich durch rasche Tonabfolgen, aber bisweilen auch durch fast schon düstere Klänge auszeichnete. Es war ein intensives Lied, das zum Nachdenken anregte.

Nach kurzer Zeit gesellte sich Benni zu ihm und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, sodass sich ihre Schultern ab und zu berührten. Beide sprachen nicht, sondern kosteten den ruhigen Moment aus, der doch so viele ungesagte Worte und stille, süße Versprechungen beinhaltete.  
Die Kirche lag im Halbdunkeln und war nur schwach erleuchtet. Mats hätte nach Bennis Hand greifen und sie halten können, tat es jedoch nicht. Es überkam ihn das Gefühl, dass er sich damit nicht beeilen musste, dass er zudem keine Angst würde haben müssen, vor allem, das da kam. Er würde genug Zeit für seine Träume haben. 

Diesem Lied folgte noch ein anderes, das vom Charakter her heiterer war und das sie ebenfalls noch anhörten. Als die Klänge verstummten, wurde Benni dann doch unruhig und schaute mit entschuldigendem Ausdruck zu Mats. „Ich will nicht unbedingt zum Aufbruch drängeln, aber ich denke, dass es langsam spät ist. Wir sollten bald zurückgehen.“

Mats tätigte einen raschen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und erschrak leicht. „Du hast Recht, es ist schon weit nach 20 Uhr. Du musst bestimmt morgen arbeiten und ich habe auch wieder Training.“ Nach einem etwas schüchternen Blick zu Benni fragte er: „Darf ich dich noch nach Hause bringen?“

„Gern!“, ließ sich Benni hören und lächelte Mats sanft an. Sie erhoben sich von den Bänken und Mats folgte Benni mit klopfendem Herzen heraus aus einer der ältesten Kirchen Dortmunds. Größtenteils schweigend und jeder in seine Gedanken versunken, gingen sie durch die dunklen Gassen. Benni dirigierte ihn am Weihnachtsmarkt vorbei, dessen Buden nun auch langsam schließen würden, und führte ihn durch einige Nebenstraßen, die Mats nur wenig vertraut waren. Als sich Benni nach wenigen Minuten mit einem schiefen Lächeln bei ihm einhakte und ihn damit leicht zu sich zog, wurde Mats ganz warm ums Herz. Er wollte diesen wunderbaren Mann unbedingt wiedersehen!

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten blieb Benni schließlich ruckartig stehen und deutete auf einen mehrgeschossigen Altbau vor ihnen, aus dessen weihnachtlich dekorierten Fenstern stimmungsvolles Licht zu ihnen herunter leuchtete. „Hier wohne ich.“

„Ach so“, antwortete Mats, sich plötzlich befangen fühlend. Er stand zögernd und leicht unsicher vor Benni, der ihn geduldig anblickte. Es war offensichtlich, dass zwischen ihnen eine gegenseitige Sympathie und wohl auch eine große körperliche Anziehungskraft vorhanden waren. Mats hatte in den letzten Stunden, so kurz sie auch sein mochten, unweigerlich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass diese starke Anziehung fast magisch war, und er wollte ihr auf keinen Fall widerstehen. Benni sah im schwachen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung einfach nur bezaubernd aus. Seine Herzlichkeit, seine sanften, aber gleichsam dezenten und unaufdringlichen Berührungen den ganzen Abend über taten Mats unsagbar wohl. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er Benni mit seiner ganzen Seele vertrauen konnte.

Also traf er, mehr aus dem Bauch heraus, eine schnelle Entscheidung und teilte diese seinem Gegenüber mit: „Benni, der Abend hat mir sehr gefallen. Ich würde gern…“ Dann verstummte er, nicht wissend, wie er fortfahren sollte.

Nach einer kurzen Pause vervollständigte der Angesprochene seinen angefangenen Satz, wobei sich ein zärtliches Lächeln auf Bennis Gesicht schob: „Ja, Mats. Ich möchte dich auch wiedersehen.“

Sekundenlang war Mats sprachlos vor Freude, dann beugte er sich langsam vor, um Benni näher zu kommen. Als dieser nicht zurückwich, sondern ihm stattdessen erwartungsvoll entgegensah, senkte er seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter und hauchte Benni im Schutze der Dunkelheit einen zarten Kuss auf die wartenden Lippen.  
Kurz verharrten sie beide. Bennis Mund war kühl, aber weich. Mats wollte diese Lippen weiter erforschen, wusste aber, dass jetzt nicht der passende Zeitpunkt dafür war.  
Also löste er sich wieder von ihnen, Benni ließ ihn aber noch nicht vollends los, sondern zog ihn mit dem Arm um seine Schultern wieder zu sich. Daraufhin legte Mats die Arme ebenfalls um Benni und schmiegte seine Wange für einen Moment an dessen von der Mütze bedeckte Schläfe. Wie schön dieser Abend doch gewesen war! Er war jetzt einfach nur glücklich!

Schlussendlich ließen sie sich doch wieder los, strahlten sich nun gegenseitig an. Am liebsten wäre Mats noch bei Benni geblieben, um ihn stundenlang im Arm zu halten. Allein, morgen war wieder Training und Benni hatte ein Geschäft zu führen.  
Mats griff nach Bennis kalter Hand und hielt sie kurz umschlossen, sprach dann mit leiser Stimme, um die vertraute Stimmung nicht zu zerstören: „Gute Nacht, Benni. Schreibst du mir morgen?“

Dieser nickte und blickte leise lächelnd auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände. „Ja, Mats. Mache ich gerne. Hättest du denn morgen Zeit?“

„Wenn du mit einem vom Training erledigten Fußballer zufrieden bist, dann ja.“

Benni lachte. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Und falls doch, bau’ ich dich wieder auf. Gute Nacht, Mats.“

"Schlaf gut, Benni." Mats lächelte und drückte wie zur Bestätigung noch einmal Bennis Hand, dann drehte er sich um und ging verträumt durch die nun fast menschenleeren Straßen Dortmunds, zurück zu seinem Auto. Dass Benni ihm noch einige Zeit sehnsüchtig hinterher sah, ahnte er unterdessen nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Die eigentlich kurzen Stunden des Frühtrainings am nächsten Tag erschienen Mats endlos, da er schon den ganzen Morgen mit Sehnsucht Bennis Nachricht erwartete. Als er in der Mittagspause sein Handy kontrollierte und sich endlich eine SMS von einer unbekannten Nummer auf dem Display abzeichnete, konnte er seine Freude kaum bremsen.

„Hallo Mats. Magst du zum Abendessen vorbeikommen? Weißt ja nun, wo ich wohne. Klingel’ bei Höwedes. Gegen 19 Uhr? Gruß, Benni.“

Mats grinste, verzog sich vorsichtshalber auf die Toilette, um seinen aufmerksamen Mannschaftskameraden keine langen Erklärungen geben zu müssen, und tippte dort zur Bestätigung eine rasche Antwort. 

So kam es dann, dass er sich auch an diesem Abend wieder im Stadtzentrum Dortmunds einfand und, mit seinen kleinen Mitbringseln unter dem Arm, schließlich vor dem Altbau stand, in dem Benni lebte. Wenn dieser schon für ihn kochte, hatte Mats nicht ohne alles erscheinen wollen und deshalb zumindest noch eine Packung echter Nürnberger Pfefferkuchen und eine Flasche Glühwein gekauft.  
Nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug drückte er den entsprechenden Klingelknopf. Es gab keinen Grund, nervös zu sein, Benni mochte ihn ja; sie hatten sich geküsst.

Eine fröhliche Männerstimme drang durch die Gegensprechanlage, die Mats sofort erkannte: „Ja?“

Er räusperte sich leicht. „Hallo Benni, hier ist Mats.“

„Schön, komm ’rauf, ich wohne im dritten Stock.“

Prompt meldete sich der Türsummer. Mats stieß die Haustür auf und stieg geschwind die Treppenstufen hoch, die Bommelmütze tief in die Stirn gezogen, um etwaigen neugierigen Nachbarn keinen Anlass zur Spekulation zu geben. 

Als er kurz darauf in der dritten Etage ankam, stand Benni schon wartend im Eingang und lächelte, als er ihn sah. Mats überwand schnell den letzten Meter und schob Benni die Pfefferkuchen und den Glühwein entgegen.

„Danke“, ein warmer Blick aus hellbraunen Augen traf Mats, „komm’ rein. Schön, dass du da bist.“  
Benni nahm ihm sogleich die Geschenke ab und schob ihn mit dem Arm sanft durch die Tür, stellte dann die Flasche und die Pfefferkuchen auf die Garderobe und zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Dann standen sie erwartungsvoll voreinander. Ein kurzes beiderseitiges Zögern nur und schon hielt Mats Benni wieder in den Armen und drückte seine Lippen auf dessen Mund. Was nur ein kurzer Begrüßungskuss hatte werden sollen, wurde um einige Sekunden verlängert, da er sich noch nicht von Bennis weichen, einladenden Lippen lösen wollte. Dieser hatte die Hände auf seinen Rücken gelegt, fuhr ihm kurz über den Nacken und schob Mats schließlich doch sanft von sich.

„So eine nette Begrüßung könnte ich jeden Tag gebrauchen“, zwinkerte Benni ihn an. „Komm’, zieh’ erstmal deine Sachen aus, das Essen ist bald fertig. Kuscheln können wir auch nachher noch.“

Mats spürte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, grinste Benni leicht verschämt an und rettete sich in einen Ablenkungsversuch: „Was kochst du denn?“

Benni lachte leise. „Ich wollte dir erst eine typisch westfälische Spezialität vorsetzen, habe dann aber Mitleid gehabt und eine einfache Gulaschsuppe gekocht. Das 'Schinkenbegräbnis' hebe ich mir für eine andere Gelegenheit auf.“

Mats blickte sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen an. „'Schinkenbegräbnis'?“

„Ja. Es schmeckt aber besser, als der Name klingt, also keine Sorge, ich würde dich damit nicht vergiften.“

„Das möchte ich doch hoffen“, entgegnete Mats. 

Inzwischen hatte er Schuhe und Jacke abgelegt und war zusammen mit Benni in die Küche getreten. Neugierig sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Die Wände waren weiß und nur karg dekoriert, dafür standen etliche Blumentöpfe mit Petersilie, Dill und Lauch in den breiten Fensternischen. Die hellgraue Einbauküche war neuerer Machart und wirkte sehr aufgeräumt und fast wie blank poliert. Auf dem Herd stand momentan ein großer Kochtopf aus Edelstahl, in dem es fröhlich vor sich hin blubberte, der deftige Geruch nach Rindergulasch hing Appetit anregend in der Luft. In einer Ecke stand außerdem noch ein älterer Holztisch mit zwei Stühlen davor.

Benni lächelte ihn leicht an, öffnete eine Schranktür und holte zwei Suppenteller daraus hervor, suchte noch zwei Löffel und überreichte Mats das Ensemble. „Deckst du bitte den Tisch?“

„Ja, gerne.“ Mats nickte und verteilte Teller und Löffel auf dem Holztisch. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, rührte Benni gerade in dem Kochtopf und gab noch einen Schuss Pfeffer in die Suppe, um das Ganze dann abzuschmecken. Das gab Mats Gelegenheit, Benni unauffällig zu betrachten. Dessen im Schuhgeschäft eher formale Kleidung fehlte hier völlig, er hatte sie gegen ein schlichtes graues T-Shirt und eine eng anliegende hellblaue Jeans getauscht.  
Fasziniert starrte er auf Bennis tollen Hintern, riss sich dann aber los, um sich nicht völlig von dem verlockenden Anblick ablenken zu lassen, auch, um das Gespräch irgendwie am Laufen zu halten.  
Daher griff er den Faden wieder da auf, wo es sich gerade anbot: „Du kochst gerne, kann das sein?“

Benni nickte und schaute kurz zu Mats, gab noch eine letzte Prise Salz hinzu und stellte dann den Herd aus. „Ja, sehr gerne. Meine Eltern haben zu Hause eine große Küche, waren aber früher oft lange auf Arbeit. Du weißt schon, Schalker Kumpel sind immer am Schuften, früher im Bergwerk, heute im Büro… sodass ich für mich und meine Geschwister kochen musste. Das ist dann an mir Hängen geblieben.“

Benni nahm das bereit liegende Baguette von der Arbeitsfläche, holte ein Brotmesser aus einer Schublade und schnitt das Gebäck in schmale Scheiben, um diese sodann auf einem Essbrettchen anzurichten. Er füllte noch zwei Gläser mit Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn und stellte alles auf den Esstisch, wandte sich danach Mats zu, der neben dem Tisch stand. 

Sanfte Hände legten sich federleicht um Mats’ Taille, als Benni ganz nahe an ihn heran trat und vertrauensvoll zu ihm aufschaute. „Und, wie war dein Training?“

Mats zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und musterte umso interessierter Bennis schönes Gesicht. „Ganz gut. Wir stehen ja kurz vor der Winterpause, da ist unser Trainer nicht mehr so streng. Morgen noch, und dann ist schon fast Weihnachten.“

„Oh“, kam es fast bedauernd von Benni. „Du fährst dann bestimmt nach München zu deinen Eltern?“

Mats erwiderte: „Ja, ich fahre übermorgen“, schloss seine großen Hände gefühlvoll um Bennis Schultern und fuhr dann fort, „aber ich komme im neuen Jahr auch wieder nach Dortmund zurück.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, ein wenig später auch ihre Lippen. Mats zog Benni an sich und hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Es war berauschend, Benni zu küssen, der so gut küssen konnte, dass er am liebsten nie wieder damit aufhören wollte. Benni besaß dünnere Lippen als Cathy, aber dies hier? Diese prickelnde Stimmung voller aufgestauter Zärtlichkeit zwischen ihnen, mit einem Hauch der zu erwartenden süßen Verlockungen, die ihr Zusammensein jetzt schon versprach? Dies war perfekt!

Kurz darauf saßen sie am Tisch über der dampfenden Gulaschsuppe, die Mats hervorragend schmeckte, und unterhielten sich über das kommende Weihnachtsfest und ihre jeweiligen Silvesterpläne. Auch Benni würde für die Feierlichkeiten zu seinen Eltern fahren und Silvester mit Freunden in Gelsenkirchen feiern. Mats wollte zusammen mit seinem Bruder Jonas und dessen Freunden, die inzwischen schon fast zu seinen eigenen Freunden geworden waren, in München ins neue Jahr rutschen. 

„Dann kommst du mich morgen Abend besuchen, damit wir uns noch einmal vor Weihnachten sehen können?“, fragte Mats hoffnungsvoll.

Benni wiegte zweiflerisch den Kopf hin und her und schien um eine Antwort zu ringen, sah Mats dann offen und ehrlich in die Augen. „Ich würde gerne kommen, sehr gerne sogar, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich die Zeit dazu finde. Ich muss noch die Jahresabrechnung fertig machen, und die hat es echt in sich. Das kann ich leider auch auf niemanden sonst abwälzen. Ich versuche es, aber ich kann jetzt noch nichts versprechen, Mats.“

Mats nickte und versuchte, sich das Gefühl der Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, während er den Rest seiner Suppe vertilgte. Benni strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen entschuldigend über den Handrücken und stand dann auf, als er seinen Teller geleert hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit deinen Pfefferkuchen zum Nachtisch? Wir können nach nebenan ins Wohnzimmer gehen und zumindest diesen einen Abend noch zusammen genießen.“ Bennis liebevolles Lächeln, das seine Worte begleitete, war durchaus dazu geeignet, Mats’ gedämpfte Laune wieder aufzuheitern. 

Zusammen mit seinem Gastgeber trat er ins angrenzende Zimmer, das ebenfalls eher nüchtern, aber geschmackvoll eingerichtet war. Vor einer hellen Wohnzimmerwand mitsamt Flachbildfernseher befanden sich eine breite Couch und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein Kamin, in dem die Glut sanft loderte. Neben letzterem stand ein großer Behälter mit den fertigen Holzscheiten. Des Weiteren vervollständigten ein Schreibtisch und ein breiter Bürodrehstuhl, beides vorm Fenster stehend, die Einrichtung. 

Mats’ Blick hing jedoch an den gerade verlöschenden Flammen fest. Seine früheren sehnsüchtigen Gedanken, mit einem Geliebten im Arm vor dem Kamin zu liegen und sich dort gemeinsam ihrer Leidenschaft hinzugeben, fielen ihm wieder ein. „Du hast einen Kamin?“, konnte er nicht umhin, erstaunt nachzufragen.

Benni nickte lächelnd, als er Mats’ eingehenden Blick bemerkte. „Ja, das ist schließlich ein altes Gebäude. Es gibt natürlich auch normale Heizungen, aber die Esse war noch vorhanden und der Vermieter hat den alten Ofen entfernen und einen neuen Kamin einbauen lassen, bevor ich hier eingezogen bin.“

Benni ließ sich auf der Couch nieder und deutete dann auf den freien Platz neben sich, um Mats auch zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen, und griff anschließend nach der Fernbedienung. „Magst du etwas Bestimmtes im Fernsehen schauen? Mit einer Spielesammlung oder einer X-Box kann ich nicht dienen, ich bin hier eigentlich noch nicht richtig auf Besuch eingerichtet. Aber ich sehe schon, dir reicht der Kamin völlig aus…“ 

Benni zwinkerte ihn sichtlich amüsiert wieder an, da löste sich Mats endlich aus seiner Starre und ließ sich mit hochrotem Kopf neben ihm auf der Couch nieder. „Ähm, wir können vielleicht die Tagesschau gucken. Ansonsten bin ich nicht wählerisch, suche ruhig etwas aus.“

Benni schaltete also das Gerät an und legte dann eine Hand auf Mats’ Arm, als er dessen noch immer bestehende Verlegenheit bemerkte. „Hey! Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Bei so einem schönen Kamin kann man schon auf Gedanken kommen. Und ich würde bestimmt nicht nein sagen…“ hauchte er in Mats’ Ohr.

Mats wurde daraufhin noch verlegener als ohnehin schon, nahm diese Worte aber als Kompliment und ließ seine Lippen leicht über Bennis sommersprossige Wange gleiten. „Hast du denn keinen Freund?“ Zu spät kam ihm der Gedanke, dass seine Frage vielleicht etwas plötzlich und verfrüht war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich gerade erst kennen gelernt hatten.

Aber Benni schien ihm seine Neugier nicht übel zu nehmen, sondern antwortete gelassen: „Nein. Das heißt, ich hatte einen, als ich in Gelsenkirchen gewohnt habe. Er hat mich betrogen, irgendwann habe ich ihn dann rausgeschmissen.“

Mats stockte erschrocken, unsicher, wie er Benni trösten konnte. „Das tut mir leid.“ 

Sein Gastgeber schüttelte kurz und entschieden den Kopf. „Es ist schon ’ne Weile her. Jetzt bin ich hier, in Dortmund, und will ganz von vorne anfangen. Und was ist mit dir?“

Mats schnaufte resigniert. „Da gab’s bloß Cathy, meine Exfreundin. Davor hatte ich nicht viel, wir haben uns früh kennen gelernt.“  
Nun traf ihn auch die Erkenntnis, dass er eigentlich keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrungen mit anderen Männern vorweisen konnte, außer einem einzigen kurzen Kuss, als er noch ein schüchterner Teenager gewesen war. Welche Ironie des Schicksals, wo er doch tagtäglich von nackten Männerkörpern umgeben war! Die grundsätzlichen Sachen konnten aber doch nicht so verschieden sein?

Benni, der von seinen Gedanken hoffentlich nichts ahnte, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und rückte näher zu ihm, bis sich ihre Oberschenkel berührten. Mats hob die linke Hand aus seinem Schoß, streichelte mit angehaltenem Atem über Bennis Kinn, seine weiche Wange, seine hohe Stirn, senkte schlussendlich den eigenen Kopf, um Benni näher zu kommen. Dann küssten sie sich wieder zärtlich, vergaßen dabei völlig die monotone Stimme des Tagesschausprechers und die sich anschließende Tatort-Melodie, überhörten auch das Knacken der Glut im Kamin sowie das leise Ticken von Bennis Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch. 

Als sie wieder zu sich kamen, legte Mats den Arm um Benni und seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter und starrte letztendlich zufrieden auf die Mattscheibe, ohne dass er von deren Inhalt allzu viel mitbekommen hätte. Auf Bennis sanft kraulende Hand in seinem Nacken hätte er am liebsten nie wieder verzichtet. Er nickte sogar kurz ein, wurde Minuten später von Bennis leisem Lachen wieder geweckt, der das Geschehen im Fernseher offenbar aufmerksamer verfolgte, als er selbst. Irgendwie war Mats auf eine plötzliche, gänzlich unvorhergesehene Weise im Paradies gelandet, ohne zu wissen, wann er wieder daraus entweichen musste. Er hoffte, dass dies nicht zu schnell geschehen musste, dann das Paradies sollte für immer sein!

 

Später, als Mats spürte, dass es Zeit wurde, zu gehen, da Benni nur noch am Gähnen war, verabschiedete er sich schweren Herzens von ihm. Nach einem langen Kuss, der im Notfall für die gesamten Weihnachtsferien ausreichen musste, falls sie sich erst im neuen Jahr wieder sahen, stapfte er das Treppenhaus hinunter, winkte Benni noch einmal zu, dann war dieser aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Sein Auto sprang trotz der niedrigen winterlichen Temperaturen sofort an und fuhr ihn anstandslos nach Hause.  
Erst zu Hause bemerkte er, dass Benni ihm in einem unbemerkten Moment ein kleines Schokoladenherz in die Jackentasche geschmuggelt haben musste, denn dies war vor seinem Besuch definitiv noch nicht da gewesen. Es war nicht rot, auch nicht in goldfarbene Verpackungsfolie eingewickelt, sondern königsblau.


	6. Chapter 6

Mats las Bennis SMS erst, als er es sich in Erwartung eines einsamen Abends vor dem Fernseher gemütlich machen wollte. Die Vorbereitungen für die morgige Heimreise hatten ihn den halben Abend über effektiv davon abgehalten, auf etwas andere als das Packen seiner überdimensionalen Reisetasche zu achten. Nun aber waren alle Weihnachtsgeschenke verstaut, der Kühlschrank schon halb ausgeräumt und alle Gepäcksstücke standen bereits wartend im Flur. 

Blitzschnell öffnete Mats mit einem freudigen Grinsen Bennis Nachricht: „Bin mit der Jahresabrechnung fertig und suche charmante Gesellschaft für den Abend! ;) Darf ich dich besuchen? Bringe auch deinen Glühwein wieder mit. Benni.“

Mats tippte voller Vorfreude eine rasche Antwort, wartete noch auf Bennis Bestätigung und erhob sich wieder von seinem bequemen Platz auf dem Sofa, um die Bude wenigstens halbwegs wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Nun gut, er war kein Schmutzfink, der seine Wohnung hemmungslos verwahrlosen ließ, deshalb hatte er nicht viel mehr zu tun, als ein paar herumliegende Wäschestücke einzusammeln und die mit Weihnachtsplätzchen gefüllte Dose für seinen Besuch aus dem Küchenschrank zu holen.  
Als er anschließend wartend vor seiner Anrichte stand und durchs Fensterglas die hauchzarten Schneeflocken beobachtete, die vom bewölkten Himmel auf den dunklen Asphalt niedergingen, schrillte es schon laut an der Tür. Es war Eines, schnell zum Wohnungseingang zu eilen, den Summer zu betätigen und gleich darauf seine Haustür aufzureißen. 

Mats’ Blick fiel sofort auf Benni und haftete sich an seinen lächelnden Augen fest, als dieser mit der Flasche Glühwein in der Hand, die Mats ihm erst gestern vorbeigebracht hatte, die Treppe hoch stiefelte. Außerdem hatte sich sein Besuch ein schmales, mittellanges Päckchen unter den Arm geklemmt, das sorgfältig in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt worden war.

Benni zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung, als er vor Mats stand, küsste ihn dann sanft, was der Fußballspieler von Herzen erwiderte. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, konnte Mats nur noch strahlen. „Hey Benni! Ich freue mich, dass du doch noch kommen konntest. Komm’ rein!“

Und prompt bekam er den Glühwein und das kleine Päckchen vor die Nase gehalten, nachdem sie über die Türschwelle getreten waren. Benni erwiderte ihm: „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Das Eine kennst du schon, und das Andere dürfte eigentlich auch keine allzu große Überraschung für dich sein, obwohl du es wahrscheinlich vergessen hast.“ 

Bennis Augen funkelten amüsiert, während Mats die Flasche zur Seite stellte und mit leichtem Bedauern anfing, die Verpackung des Geschenks zu öffnen. „Aber Benni, ich habe jetzt leider kein Geschenk für dich, ich wusste doch nicht, dass wir uns etwas schenken…“

Benni schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf, um Mats’ Gedanken abzuwehren. „Es ist eigentlich kein richtiges Geschenk, und die Bezahlung habe ich auch schon erhalten. Also mach dir keinen Kopf darum.“

Mats zog neugierig eine Ecke des Verpackungspapiers zurück und staunte nicht schlecht, als er einen Blick auf den Inhalt werfen konnte. Kurz darauf verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln, wobei er gleichzeitig das hochwertige Paar Gel-Schuheinlegesohlen musterte, das noch von einer durchsichtigen Plastikverpackung geschützt wurde. „Benni, das ist verrückt, aber danke. Du hast Recht, ich hätte daran denken sollen. Aber womit habe ich dich denn bezahlt?“

Der Angesprochene schmunzelte süffisant. „Ein Date mit dem attraktivsten Fußballer Deutschlands ist Bezahlung genug für mich.“

Mats fühlte die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen und umarmte Benni wieder mit den Worten: „Du verrückter Groupie, ich muss dich doch noch besser bezahlen.“

Dann fanden sich ihre Lippen erneut und dieses Mal artete der zunächst unschuldige Kuss schließlich soweit aus, dass Mats auf einmal Bennis Zunge an seiner spürte, die sich sachte in seinen Mund vortastete. Eine Welle der Erregung raste durch Mats’ Körper und erreichte zuletzt auch seine Lenden. Als er Benni schlussendlich von sich schob mit dem drängenden Gedanken im Hinterkopf, diese Situation nicht schon im Flur vollkommen ausarten zu lassen, musste er arg an sich halten, um seinen fliegenden Atem wieder zu beruhigen.

Schließlich bückte sich Benni, um seine Schuhe auszuziehen, dadurch bekam Mats Gelegenheit, fürs Erste den Rückzug anzutreten und mit seinen beiden Geschenken in den Händen in die Küche zu gehen. Dort angekommen, kippte er sogleich den gesamten Inhalt der Flasche in einen Kochtopf, um ihn auf dem Herd zu erhitzen.

Benni folgte ihm auf dem Fuße und stellte sich an seine Seite, um scherzhaft mit in den Topf zu gucken und den übersüßen Duft schwärmerisch in die Nase aufzuziehen. Mats musste aufgrund Bennis übertriebenem Gehabe schließlich lachen und zog den Anderen wieder in seine Arme, um sodann spielerisch nachzufragen: „Sind wir heute etwa zu Scherzen aufgelegt? Wo soll das nur enden?“

Benni grinste und drückte seine Lippen leicht auf Mats’ Hals. „Das ist schon möglich. Ich habe die Abrechnung endlich fertig, das ist für mich durchaus ein Grund zum Feiern. Ich muss nur noch morgen in den Laden und dann ist schon fast Weihnachten. Es könnte gar nicht besser sein!“

Mats ließ die Arme wieder sinken und hakte seine Finger nur leicht in die Gürtelschlaufen von Bennis Hose, sah ihm mit einem kurzen Zögern ins Gesicht. „Aber wir werden uns eine Zeit lang nicht sehen.“

Benni schmiegte sich wieder an ihn und beruhigte Mats liebevoll: „Das haben wir doch schon gestern geklärt, Mats. Weihnachten geht sowieso schnell rum und dann bist du wieder da. Und keine Angst, ich habe dich nächstes Jahr noch nicht vergessen und ich suche mir auch keinen Anderen über Silvester.“

Mats sah etwas beschämt zu Boden und flüsterte dann: „Geht mir genauso.“

Benni hob daraufhin schnell seinen Kopf an, suchte nach Mats’ Lippen und dann küssten sie sich wieder mit aller Inbrunst, derer sie beide mächtig waren. Mats dachte lobenswerterweise noch daran, den Herd auszustellen, anschließend zog er Benni mit sich ins Wohnzimmer und auf seine Couch, auf der er vor einer halben Stunde noch alleine gesessen hatte. Benni landete halb auf Mats’ Schoß und schreckte nicht davor zurück, sich enger an seinen Gastgeber zu drängen, mit den Händen seinen Rücken hoch und runter zu fahren, während ihre Lippen noch immer miteinander beschäftigt waren. Wieder spürte Mats Bennis Zunge, die um seine tanzte und ihn dazu veranlasste, den anderen Mann noch enger an sich zu pressen.  
Möglich auch, dass diesmal ihre Hände unter einzelne Kleidungsstücke fuhren, den Oberkörper des Anderen mit vorsichtigen, zarten Berührungen erkundeten und die glatte Haut streichelten. Mats stöhnte jedenfalls, als Bennis Fingerkuppen unter dem Stoff des Pullis seine Brustwarzen berührten, sie langsam reizten und dann wieder zu seinem Bauch zurück glitten. Er krallte seine Hände in Bennis festen, von der Jeans bedeckten Po und begegnete Bennis aufreizenden Bewegungen, der zwischenzeitlich damit begonnen hatte, seine Hüften dezent gegen Mats’ Unterkörper zu reiben. Ihm war unsagbar heiß und es brodelte in seinem Inneren wie eine wilde Feuerbrunst; am liebsten hätte er seinem Besucher sofort alle Klamotten vom Leibe gerissen, aber etwas hielt ihn doch noch davon ab. Vielleicht war es ein letztes Stückchen Angst, vielleicht auch die Unsicherheit, gepaart mit seinem Mangel an Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet, das ihn dazu bewegte, den Kuss schlussendlich zu unterbrechen und etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Benni zu bringen.

Dieser sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an und legte dann fragend den Kopf schräg. „Du willst noch warten, habe ich Recht? Ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Aber aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben“, grinste Benni übermütig und küsste ihn zart auf die Wange.

Mats nickte vorsichtig, da er seiner Stimme momentan nicht traute, und räusperte sich dann. „Ja. Außerdem weiß ich nicht…“ Es war ihm wieder einmal peinlich, Benni auf seine Unerfahrenheit hinzuweisen und darauf zu hoffen, dass dieser verstand.

Benni aber blickte ihm kurz forschend ins Gesicht und nickte gleich darauf. „Das habe ich inzwischen schon verstanden, Mats. Ist nicht so schlimm, das kriegen wir schon hin. Hauptsache, ich gefalle dir auch.“

Mats bemerkte sofort diese versteckte kleine Frage nach Bestätigung und erwiderte darum sofort: „Natürlich gefällst du mir, Benni! Ich finde dich wunderschön...“

Benni lächelte glücklich, und trotzdem gab es da noch eine Sache, die Mats bewegte, die er unbedingt noch loswerden musste, bevor sie mehr getan hatten, als ein paar heiße Küsse und einige innige Umarmungen auszutauschen. Beklemmend und unangenehm, jetzt damit anzufangen, wo sie sich erst jetzt so nahe gewesen waren. Und dennoch musste es sein!  
Deshalb hob er zögerlich an, zu erklären: „Benni, wie du weißt, bin ich Fußballer und da ist Schwulsein ziemlich schwierig. Ich will nicht sagen, unmöglich, aber zumindest sehr schwierig. Soll heißen, dass es dich auch trifft, wenn wir zusammen wären. Wir könnten nicht Händchen haltend durch die Innenstadt laufen. Genauer gesagt würde das wahrscheinlich das Ende meiner Karriere bedeuten. Es tut mir leid…“

Benni sah ihn ernst an und schüttelte sachte den Kopf, wobei seine Stimme immer leiser wurde. „So etwas hatte ich schon beinahe befürchtet…“

Mats erschrak heftig. Kaum einen Gedanken hatte er bisher daran verschwendet, dass Benni auf dieser Grundlage vielleicht keine Beziehung mit ihm würde führen wollen. Mats hatte gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde, dass sie gewisse Einschränkungen hinnehmen mussten. Seine Sehnsucht nach Nähe war wohl so groß gewesen, dass er derartige Zweifel gar nicht erst hatte aufkommen lassen. Aber was, wenn das zuviel für Benni war, wenn er ihre Bekanntschaft abbrechen würde, oder schlimmer noch: wenn es nur auf einen Onenightstand oder eine kurze, unbedeutende Affäre hinauslief.  
Mats starrte einige Sekunden lang panisch in Bennis ernstes Gesicht und ließ dann in einem Anflug von plötzlicher Verzweiflung den Kopf sinken, um das Gesicht in seinen großen Händen zu bergen. Auf einmal kam alles wieder; alles, was er versucht hatte, zu vergessen, war wieder präsent. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, der Tatsache zu entkommen, dass er ein Fußballspieler war, viel zu prominent, um einen derart wichtigen Teil seines Lebens auf längere Zeit vor der Öffentlichkeit verstecken zu können? Außerdem konnte er kaum von Benni erwarten, dass er bereit dazu war, ihre Beziehung jahrelang zu verstecken. Welch egoistischer Gedanke von ihm, dies einem anderen fühlenden Menschen zumuten zu wollen! Wer sollte sich auch aus freiem Willen in ein derartiges Gefängnis begeben wollen?

Dann aber spürte er Bennis Hand, der Mats’ Arme besorgt von dessen Gesicht wegzog, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Ihre Hände fanden sich und Mats klammerte sich an diesem Griff fest, bereit, Benni nie wieder loszulassen. Der Schrecken musste sich überdeutlich in seiner Miene abzeichnen, denn Bennis Augenausdruck wurde ganz mild und sanft.

„Mats, warte…“ Bennis hob seine Rechte, um sie tröstend an Mats’ Wange zu legen und zart über die samtweiche Haut zu streichen.

Bennis Stimme klang belegt und wollte fast brechen vor Mitgefühl mit dem berühmten, erfolgreichen Profisportler, der doch fast ertrank in seiner Einsamkeit. Benni war sich selbst sehr unsicher, wie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen sollte, war lebenserfahren genug, um zu wissen, dass sie beide unter dem Druck zerbrechen konnten. Es war sicherlich keine weise Entscheidung, die er in diesem Moment fällte. Er wusste zudem: aus dieser Beziehung konnte er mit erheblichen Verletzungen und tiefen Narben hervorgehen.  
Aber die Alternative dazu? Wieder mit einem Normalo zusammenleben, der letzten Endes sein Vertrauen brach und ihn mit unzähligen dahergelaufenen Typen betrog? Hatte man ihn nicht ohnehin schon verletzt? Konnte er dies nicht auch noch schultern? Wie sollte er diesen schönen, einsamen, bezaubernden Mann alleine lassen, der ein aufrichtiges Herz besaß und sich genauso wie er selbst nach Liebe verzehrte? Und Benni wusste doch, was sein eigenes Herz wollte.

Mit Zweifeln zwar, aber dennoch entschlossen, beugte er sich vor und hauchte Mats einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mats, ich lass’ dich doch nicht allein. Ich bin da, Mats, ich geh’ nicht weg.“

Mats blickte fragend auf, die dunklen Augen voller Schmerz. „Nein? Bist du sicher? Warum nicht?“

Benni schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein, Mats. Dafür habe ich dich schon viel zu gern.“ Benni führte auch seine andere Hand zu Mats’ Gesicht, vergrub seine Finger in den wilden dunklen Locken.

Mats’ Miene erhellte sich langsam wieder zu einem breiten Lächeln. Er schnellte vor und drückte Benni einen impulsiven, festen Kuss auf die Lippen, riss den anderen Mann im Anschluss in seine Arme und schmiegte seine Wange in Bennis Halsbeuge. Ihm war jetzt nach Lachen zumute vor Glück und purer Erleichterung, aber die Wahrheit war auch, dass er mit aller Gewalt das Wasser zurückhalten musste, das seinen Augen entfließen wollte.

 

Es dauerte eine Zeit lang, bis sich Mats soweit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und dazu in der Lage war, sich etwas von Benni zu lösen. Als er seinem Gast ins Gesicht blickte, spürte er, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte: ihre vorher noch zarte Verbindung war durch die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Minuten besiegelt und gefestigt worden. Es war ein glückliches Gefühl, das ihm nun Vertrauen und absolute Sicherheit schenkte. Ihre vorherige Erregung war vergangen und hatte dafür etwas viel Kostbarerem Platz gemacht. Mats erkannte es allzu deutlich in Bennis dunklen Augen, aus denen ihm eine zärtliche Liebe entgegen leuchtete.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte gebt mir mal etwas Rückmeldung oder lasst mir zumindest ein Kudos da, wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt. Ein bisschen Motivation hilft schon deutlich beim Weiterschreiben! ;-)

„Alles wieder in Ordnung, Mats?“, erkundigte sich Benni mit weicher Stimme, die Hand sanft über Mats’ Wange streichelnd.

Der Angesprochene traute seiner Stimme noch nicht so recht, nickte darum bloß und blickte verliebt in Bennis schönes Gesicht. Er war so froh, über diesen wunderbaren Mann gestolpert zu sein, der all seine, vor kurzer Zeit noch vollkommen hoffnungslosen, Träume wahr werden ließ. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass er in genau diesem Schuhgeschäft auf der Suche gewesen war, nicht nur nach der passenden warmen Fußbekleidung, sondern unterbewusst auch nach der Wärme, die tief verborgen in den Menschen ruhte und darauf wartete, von Neuem zum Leben erweckt zu werden. Kaum fühlte er sich dazu fähig, in Worten auszudrücken, was er in diesem stillen Moment empfand, der so voller ungeahnter Wunder war, dass es Mats kaum fassen konnte. Hätte ihm jetzt jemand mitgeteilt, dass alles, aber auch alles möglich war, dass er alles erreichen konnte, was er sich jemals wünschte, in diesem einen Augenblick hätte er es geglaubt. Welch kühner Gedanke auch, der ihm rasend schnell durch den Hinterkopf schoss: er mit Benni auf der Weihnachtsfeier des BVB erscheinend, lächelnd Hand in Hand, mit den stolzen Worten auf den Lippen: „Das ist Benni, mein Freund.“ Benni, der ihn auf der Siegesfeier der Weltmeisterschaft fest in den Arm nahm und mit ihm feierte, wie es all die Frauen und Freundinnen seiner Kollegen so selbstverständlich taten. Würde es jemals möglich sein?

Mats neigte sich vor und versiegelte ihre Lippen von neuem zu einem innigen, langsamen Kuss, wie er süßer und erfüllender kaum hätte sein können. Als hätte er dies schon immer getan, glitt Mats’ Mund weich gegen sein Gegenstück, spürte, wie sich Bennis seidig glatte Lippen an seine schmiegten und sich schließlich teilten, um seine suchende Zunge aufzunehmen. Bennis angenehmer Aftershave-Geruch, seine starken Hände, die auf Mats’ Schultern ruhten, hüllten ihn ein und machten diesen einen, besonderen Moment unvergesslich. Welch schöneres Weihnachtsgeschenk hätte er noch empfangen können, als diese Liebe, diesen Kuss, der unendlich schien und Mats’ die Welt bedeutete? 

„Benni… Bleib bei mir, heute. Bitte“, brachte Mats nach einiger Zeit hervor.

Ihre Gesichter waren einander so nah, dass Mats nur aus einem Augenwinkel sah, wie Benni zustimmend lächelte. „Gerne, Mats. Nichts lieber als das.“

Eine Sekunde noch zögerten sie beide, dann stand Mats entschlossen auf und reichte Benni eine Hand, um ihn vom Sofa hochzuziehen. Schließlich war die Zeit schon fortgeschritten genug, dass man sich langsam schlafen legen und vorm Einschlafen noch etwas kuscheln konnte. Wiederum vergessen war der Glühwein, der nun auf dem Herd langsam auskühlte und in der Küche seinen weihnachtlichen Geruch verbreitete. Aber wer brauchte schon Glühwein, wenn man stattdessen die süßen Küsse und scheuen Berührungen einer neuen Liebe genießen konnte!

Gemeinsam tapsten sie anschließend ins Bad, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Eine Ersatzzahnbürste für Benni war schnell gefunden und Handtücher für Besucher besaß Mats im Überfluss, sodass es diesem an nichts fehlen konnte. Ein nicht unangenehmes, aber nichtsdestotrotz angespanntes Schweigen hatte sich ihrer beider bemächtigt. Mats zuckte fast zusammen, als ihm Benni während des Zähneputzens kurzzeitig eine Hand auf den Rücken legte. Schließlich ließ er ihn alleine zurück und erledigte rasch den Gang auf die Toilette, ging dann ins Schlafzimmer, wobei er die Tür offen ließ, damit Benni auch zu ihm fand. 

Mats war plötzlich wieder nervös und betete darum, in diesem delikaten Moment nichts falsch zu machen und Benni nicht in irgendeiner Weise zu enttäuschen. Kurz blickte er an sich herunter, als er sich die Hose und die Socken auszog und den Pulli gegen ein leichtes Schlaf-Shirt austauschte. Nun gut, er war fit und durchtrainiert; nicht nur die Beine, auch sein Oberkörper besaßen genügend Muskelmasse, um den geneigten Betrachter beeindrucken zu können. Wenigstens damit konnte er hoffentlich bei Benni punkten, falls er sich anderweitig blamierte.

Aber dann trat Benni schon ins Zimmer und riss ihn aus seinen Zweifeln. Neugierig blickte er sich im Raum um, legte seine Sachen und sein Handy auf einen freien Stuhl und stieg dann ohne Zögern mit schelmischem Blick zu Mats in das geräumige Doppelbett. Mats fand kurz Zeit, Bennis schön geformte Arme und Beine zu betrachten, da dieser ebenfalls den Großteil seiner Kleidung abgelegt hatte, dann schmiegte er sich schon unterhalb der Decke an den wartenden Fußballer. Und wieder genoss Mats die erstmalige Möglichkeit, nun einen festen Männerkörper neben sich im Bett zu spüren.

„Wann musst du denn morgen früh aufstehen?“, fragte Mats, um die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Kurz nach sieben schon, weil ich ja noch durch die halbe Stadt pendeln muss bis ins Zentrum. Ich habe den Wecker gestellt, er wird dich dann morgen auch aus deinen Träumen reißen.“ Benni lachte kurz auf und fuhr fort: „Wovon träumen Fußballer eigentlich? Von der Weltmeisterschaft? Davon, Messi oder Ronaldo den Ball abzujagen?“

Mats schmunzelte und hob eine Hand, um mit den Fingerspitzen über Bennis Augenbrauen zu streichen. „Nein, es dreht sich nicht immer alles bloß um Fußball. Vielleicht träume ich von dir heute Nacht.“

Benni konnte sich ein neckendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Charmeur! Du trägst auf einmal ganz schön dick auf. Aber ich mag das.“

„Ich muss dich doch ein bisschen verwöhnen, wenn du es mit mir aushalten willst.“

„Na gut, du darfst mich gerne verwöhnen. Da fallen mir noch ganz andere Dinge ein. Du könntest zum Beispiel mit meinem armen Rücken anfangen, wenn du dich noch nicht weiter runter traust.“ Benni setzte dabei einen kecken Blick auf und drehte sich auffordernd auf den Bauch.

Mats kam der unmissverständlichen Aufforderung umgehend nach, setzte sich in den Schneidersitz auf und legte seine Hände auf Bennis Schultern, um diese leicht, aber gründlich zu kneten. Massagen kannte er schließlich zur Genüge von den Physiotherapeuten des Vereins und es fiel ihm daher nicht schwer, die Griffe an Benni jetzt selbst anzuwenden. Außerdem tat er es gerne und freute sich, als er bemerkte, dass sein Gast unter seinen Händen wohlig brummte. Nach einer Weile fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass Bennis Shirt dabei absolut überflüssig war. Und eigentlich war nichts dabei, wenn er seinen neuen Bekannten darum bat, sich des störenden Kleidungsstückes zu entledigen. Zeit also, mehr Hautkontakt zu initiieren.

„Benni…“, hob er wie beiläufig an.

„Hmm?“

„Ziehst du dein T-Shirt bitte aus? Das wäre besser zum Massieren.“

„Gute Idee, Mats.“ Benni richtete sich halb auf, begegnete Mats’ aufmerksamen dunklen Augen und zog sich das Shirt ohne jede Verlegenheit geschwind über den Kopf. Mats’ Blick fuhr unwillkürlich über Bennis Brust und blieb an seinem überraschend trainierten, festen Bauch kleben. Er trug jetzt nur noch eine eng anliegende Unterhose, und Mats wurde umgehend wieder ziemlich heiß.

Benni sah Mats mit funkelnden Augen an, als er der intensiven Musterung gewahr wurde, küsste ihn kurz und legte sich dann wieder hin, um ihm erneut seine Kehrseite zuzuwenden.  
Mats schluckte, als er bemerkte, dass es in seiner eigenen Hose schlagartig enger geworden war, nahm sich dann aber zusammen und widmete sich erneut Bennis kräftiger Rückenmuskulatur.  
Unwillkürlich musste er an Cathy denken. Sie hatte früher manchmal Dessous für ihn getragen, großteils Spitzenunterwäsche in Weiß und Schwarz. Beide Farbvarianten hatten sich formidabel auf ihrem warmen Teint gemacht. Aber nun dieser heiße Typ in Unterhose in seinem Bett, der es förmlich herausforderte, dass man seinen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß liebkoste und eingehend erkundete? Das war einfach unglaublich, und Mats bedauerte es nun umso mehr, dass sie sich über Weihnachten erst einmal wieder trennen mussten.  
Außerdem: wie viele Wochen und Tage voller Einsamkeit und trüber Gedanken wären ihm erspart geblieben, wenn er Benni schon früher kennen gelernt hätte? Hätten sie beide sich auch gefunden und ineinander verliebt, wenn er früher schon einmal den Fuß in jenes schicksalhafte Geschäft gesetzt hätte? Oder hätte ihn dann Benni gar nicht beachtet, da er noch die Trennung von seinem untreuen Exfreund verarbeiten musste und Mats zu tief in seiner Verzweiflung feststeckte, um ein freundliches Gesicht zu bemerken?  
Mats wusste es nicht, er spürte aber, dass sich letzten Endes alles auf die richtige Weise ereignet hatte, damit sie sich finden konnten. Seine Hände fuhren weiterhin über Bennis zarte Haut, bis dieser nach einigen Minuten scheinbar genug verwöhnt war und den Kopf mit einem liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck halb zu Mats umwandte. Dies war Zeichen genug für den Fußballer, sich wieder neben Benni niederzulassen und ihn leicht in seine Arme zu ziehen.

„Danke, Mats, das war sehr schön“, bedankte sich Benni bei ihm.

„Hmm, gut, wenn es dir gefallen hat“, murmelte Mats, ein weites Gähnen dabei unterdrückend, und barg seinen Kopf zufrieden an Bennis Schulter. 

Dieser kitzelte ihn zärtlich unterm Kinn. „Na, müde, mein Profisportler? Du musst dich aber auch entspannen…“ Dann wurde eingehend Mats’ Nacken gekrault, und der Eigentümer besagten Körperteils stöhnte genüsslich ob der ungewohnten Zärtlichkeiten. Er schloss die Arme enger um Bennis Brustkorb, hob seinen Kopf wieder etwas an, um in die warmen Augen seines Gegenübers sehen zu können. Er hätte auf ewig so verbleiben können, in diesem Paradies, denn in Bennis Augen las er genau das, was er auch selber fühlte: eine intensive Nähe und tiefe Zufriedenheit, wie er sie selten zuvor, vielleicht gar noch nie, empfunden hatte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem weiteren Kuss. Dann musste Mats wieder gähnen, und diesmal ließ sich Benni davon anstecken.

„Lass’ uns langsam schlafen, Benni. Du hast ja morgen noch einen Arbeitstag vor dir. Ich möchte nicht dran schuld sein, wenn du unausgeschlafen zur Arbeit erscheinst“, bemerkte Mats neckend.

Benni prustete, richtete sich aber halb auf, um sich sein T-Shirt wieder überzuziehen. „Die wenigsten Leute verschenken Schuhe zu Weihnachten, deshalb wird bei uns morgen nicht mehr viel los sein. Es kommen höchstens noch ein paar Weihnachtsmarktbesucher, die sich bei uns aufwärmen möchten und den Schneematsch von draußen herein tragen. Du hast aber Recht, ganz erledigt möchte ich morgen nicht sein, bloß weil du mich die ganze Nacht über wach hältst…“ Benni grinste frech und schmiegte sich wieder in Mats’ Arme.

„Ach, die ganze Nacht, sagst du? Das müssen wir noch testen, bald…“, kicherte Mats in Bennis blonden Haarschopf und kniff seinem Besucher dann übermütig in den Po.

„Stimmt, ganz bald. Ich habe von deinen Fußballermuskeln bis jetzt noch nicht allzu viel gesehen, befürchte ich. Nicht, dass du die am Ende gar nicht hast“, erwiderte Benni gähnend, ließ seine Hände ebenfalls über Mats’ Oberkörper gleiten, bis sie schließlich um seine Taille zu liegen kamen.

Mats lächelte leicht, um auf Bennis Witz drauf einzugehen. „Hmm, kann schon sein, dass sich meine 91 Kilogramm Kampfgewicht bloß aus Knochen, Haut und Fett zusammensetzen. Also muss ich eben über Weihnachten etwas trainieren, damit du hinterher nicht ganz enttäuscht bist.“ Mats grinste breit, schaltete mit dem ausgestreckten Arm die Nachttischlampe aus und rückte sich in dem großen Bett zurecht. Dann streckte er den Kopf vor und küsste Benni liebevoll auf den Mund. „Gute Nacht, Benni.“ 

„Gute Nacht, Mats. War ein wunderschöner Abend mit dir“, erwiderte Benni und drückte sich noch etwas enger an seinen Gastgeber.

„Find’ ich auch. Nun schlaf schön.“

„Ja, mach’ ich. Bis morgen früh.“

Mats schloss die Augen und spürte noch, wie sich Bennis Arm um ihn leicht verschob, um eine geeignete Position zum Einschlafen zu finden. Er vergrub seine Nase wieder in Bennis Haar und zog den dezenten, angenehm männlichen Geruch auf, der von der Kopfhaut ausging. Ein Geruch, den er gut leiden konnte, entschied Mats, und gab sich noch einige Minuten Zeit, um Bennis ruhigem Atem zu lauschen und den Empfindungen nachzuspüren, die der feste, muskulöse Körper neben sich in ihm auslöste. Ihm war wohlig warm und er fühlte sich bei Benni dermaßen geborgen und angenommen, dass er kaum glauben konnte, dass ein derartiges Glück für ihn überhaupt möglich sein sollte. Der Himmel hatte ihn reich beschenkt und all seine Zweifel und Sorgen in ihr Gegenteil verkehrt! Wenn der Lauf der Geschichte jetzt angehalten, die Dimensionen von Raum und Zeit über ihnen zusammengebrochen wären und sie gemeinsam in den Tod geführt hätten, wäre Mats zufrieden gestorben. Zufrieden mit der tröstlichen Gewissheit, seinen Seelenpartner noch rechtzeitig gefunden zu haben. Und welch größeres Glück konnte es denn wirklich geben als dieses eine, neben dem sich alle Medaillen und sportlichen Erfolge, alle Geldbeträge der Welt als unbedeutend ausmaßen? Mit diesen schwärmerischen Empfindungen vergaß Mats schließlich seine Umgebung und driftete hinüber in ein anderes Reich, in dem die vergeblichen Mühen und Nöte der Erdenmenschen nichts galten.

\+ + +

Ein lästiger, lang anhaltender Klingelton, und Mats war hellwach. Bennis Handy hatte ihn aus seinen Träumen heraus und zurück in die Realität befördert, realisierte er, als sein Besucher neben ihm verärgert stöhnte und den Arm ausstreckte, um den Alarm so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten. Dann war schlagartig wieder Ruhe und Benni kuschelte sich wieder zu Mats in die Kissen.  
Mats bekam die Augen auf und musterte Bennis verschlafenes Gesicht. Eine feine Linie auf seiner Wange zeugte davon, dass dieser an Mats’ Schulter geschlafen hatte und die Naht des Shirts einen Abdruck auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte. Aber selbst so sah er noch süß aus, befand Mats, und küsste Benni auf die Nasenspitze, dann leicht auf die Lippen. „Guten Morgen, Benni.“

„Morgen, Mats“, erwiderte der Angesprochene und fügte anschließend demonstrativ hinzu: „Ich will nich’ aufstehen…“

„Stimmt, ich auch nicht“, bestätigte Mats und streichelte leicht über Bennis Rücken. „Es nützt aber nichts.“

Benni beschwerte sich prompt bei ihm: „Erzähl’ nicht so was, Mats. Bloß noch fünf Minuten…“

Mats lächelte und zog Benni wieder an sich. Er war natürlich ganz und gar nicht erpicht darauf, Benni zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, sondern hatte diesen nur necken wollen. Gerne ließ er sich zurück in die angenehme Wärme von Bennis Armen ziehen und genoss die langsamen Bewegungen von dessen Händen auf seinen Schultern.  
Nach einigen Minuten brummte Bennis wieder unwillig gegen seinen Hals, küsste Mats und begann dann damit, sich aus den Decken zu winden. Mats tat es ihm gleich, fuhr Benni kurz streichelnd über den Rücken und stand dann auf, um sich einen Kapuzenpullover und eine Jogginghose anzuziehen.

Benni lächelte Mats an, als er wieder in seine Jeans stieg. „Ach, gemütlicher Tag im Haus und gar kein Training heute?“

Mats nickte bestätigend. „Ich fahr’ dann wohl gleich nach Hause, also nach München. Muss bloß noch ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken. Willst du noch schnell duschen?“

Benni wehrte Kopf schüttelnd ab. „Nein danke, dafür reicht die Zeit nicht mehr. Außerdem würde ich dich dann liebend gerne mit mir unter die Dusche ziehen.“

„Also nächstes Mal dann“, erwiderte Mats und drückte Benni, der inzwischen vollständig bekleidet war, einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nächstes Mal“, bejahte Benni und steckte noch sein Handy in die Hosentasche. „Ich geh’ dann mal ins Bad.“

„Ja, tu das. Ich bin in der Küche.“

Mit diesen Worten verließen beide das Schlafzimmer. In der Küche angekommen, rümpfte Mats kurzzeitig die Nase, denn der Glühweinduft hing noch schwer in der Luft. Mats goss den klebrigen Inhalt des Topfes entschlossen in den Ausguss und öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt weit. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick in seinen Kühlschrank und seufzte ergeben. Es gab darinnen nicht viel, das er seinem Besucher anbieten konnte. Schlussendlich fand er noch eine angefangene Packung Vollkorntoast in seinem Küchenschrank, kramte ebenfalls Honig, Nutella und Marmelade hervor und deckte damit den Tisch. Dann kochte er Kaffee, um Benni wirklich wach zu kriegen. Als alles bereit stand, nahm er noch einen übrig gebliebenen Apfel und einen Müsliriegel aus seinen Schubladen und verpackte beides liebevoll in einer kleinen Tüte, damit Benni auch im Geschäft nicht zu hungern brauchte. 

Kaum war er damit fertig, kam Benni auch schon zur Tür herein und strahlte ihn an. „Oh, du hast Frühstück gemacht, danke.“

„Ist doch selbstverständlich. Du würdest mich doch auch nicht verhungern lassen. Komm’, setz dich.“

Benni kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und ließ sich auf demselben Stuhl nieder, auf dem er bereits gestern Abend gesessen hatte. Mats griff nach Bennis Hand und zog ihn für einen kurzen Kuss zu sich, dann widmeten sie sich dem Frühstück. Der drohende Abschied ließ sie beide verstummen, sodass am Tisch nur wenige Worte gesprochen wurden. Trotzdem bewiesen die zärtlichen Blicke, die ab und an zwischen ihnen fielen, wie nahe sie sich gekommen waren, und dass sie die neue Verbindung auch in Zukunft nicht fallen lassen würden.

Schließlich räusperte sich Benni und erhob sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, wuschelte dann Mats sanft durch die Haare. „Ich muss’ jetzt leider los und muss mich auch beeilen; es ist schon ziemlich spät.“

„Ja.“ Mats fühlte plötzlich ein flattriges Gefühl in der Magengegend, stand ebenfalls auf und schob Benni den Beutel mit dem Apfel zu. 

Dieser lächelte ihn daraufhin dankbar an. „Danke, das ist süß von dir. Wir haben im Laden noch ein geheimes Versteck mit Süßigkeiten, sodass ich schon über die Runden kommen würde, aber ein Apfel ist schon gut.“

„Gerne. Mehr habe ich leider nicht mehr vorrätig, es sei denn, du willst Toastbrot mitnehmen. Aber das wird ja ziemlich schnell pappig.“

„Stimmt.“ Mittlerweile waren sie im Flur angekommen, wo Benni seine Jacke anzog, die Tüte mit dem Apfel einsteckte und sich schließlich bückte, um sich die Schuhe zuzubinden.

Dann standen sie voreinander und mussten sich fürs Erste Lebewohl sagen. Der Abschied fühlte sich groß und schmerzhaft an, obwohl es sich, objektiv betrachtet, nur um wenige Tage handeln würde, an denen sie sich nicht sehen konnten.

Benni griff nach Mats’ Hand und drückte sie zärtlich. „Ach, mir ist noch eingefallen: fährst du im Januar denn nicht eigentlich ins Trainingslager?“ 

Der Angesprochene schmunzelte leicht und antwortete: „Du bist gut informiert! Aber nein, dieses Jahr hat bei der Planung etwas nicht geklappt und am Ende hat uns das Hotel abgesagt. Das Trainingslager findet diesmal später statt.“

Benni nickte erfreut. „Das ist gut, dann haben wir zumindest im Januar Zeit für uns.“ Dann trat er näher an den Fußballspieler heran und umfasste Mats’ Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Mats. Komm’ gut nach Hause.“ 

Mats strahlte und wisperte ergriffen: „Du wirst mir auch fehlen, Benni. Viel zu sehr! Und ich wünsch’ dir schöne Weihnachten und werde an dich denken.“

Benni lächelte bloß noch und überwand die letzten Zentimeter Distanz zwischen sich und Mats, bis sie sich endlich küssten. Mats hätte die Zeit am liebsten angehalten und drängte sich eng an Benni, schob schließlich seine Zunge in dessen Mund, um ein letztes Mal in diesem Jahr dieses berauschende Gefühl auszukosten. Er vermisste Benni jetzt schon. Aber was half es ihm, zumindest jetzt musste er ihn noch gehen lassen.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich widerstrebend voneinander, dann öffnete Mats seinem Gast schlussendlich die Haustür. Benni trat über die Schwelle, drehte sich dort noch einmal um und griff erneut nach Mats’ Hand. Was dann folgte, ließ einen ganzen Schwarm Schmetterlinge in Mats’ Bauch rumoren. Ein leichtes Zwinkern aus diesen schönen haselnussbraunen Augen, dann zog Benni Mats’ Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf den Handrücken. 

„Tschüss, Mats. Bis bald!“

Mats war sprachlos vor Freude, zwang sich aber nach einer Sekunde des Innehaltens zu einer Antwort: „Tschüss, Benni.“

Ein letztes Lächeln aus Bennis Gesicht, dann machte dieser kehrt und schritt rasch den Treppenaufsatz herunter, winkte Mats in der Biege des Geländers noch kurz zu und war alsbald aus seinem Blickfeld entschwunden.  
Mats blieb wie erstarrt vor seiner Tür stehen und blickte ins Leere. Ein gewaltiges, bewegendes Gefühl begann aus seinem Inneren emporzusteigen und überwältigte ihn mit aller Macht. Er hatte vorher bereits Anklänge davon verspürt, hatte geahnt, dass dieses Glück in Bennis Armen möglich war, und doch sah er sich jetzt derart davon ergriffen, dass er das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich diesen Tag im Kalender zu vermerken. Er wusste jetzt mit aller Gewissheit: er liebte Benni!


	8. Chapter 8

Mats starrte noch sekundenlang verträumt ins Leere, bis er durch das Zuschlagen der Haustür unten im Erdgeschoss wieder aufgerüttelt wurde. Er drehte sich schließlich um und trat zurück in seinen Wohnungsflur, während sich auf seinem Gesicht ein frohes Lächeln ausbreitete, das so schnell nicht wieder von ihm weichen wollte. Beschwingt ging er in die Küche, räumte schnell die Hinterlassenschaften ihres gemeinsamen Frühstücks weg und machte sich dann reisefertig. 

Schwer bepackt mit seiner Tasche voller Klamotten, den letzen Essensresten und auch einigen Weihnachtsgeschenken für seine Familie machte er sich wenig später zu seinem in einer Nebenstraße stehenden Opel auf, um zunächst über die A9 in Richtung München zu düsen. Da er noch relativ früh dran war, verlief die Fahrt über die mehr als 600 Kilometer lange Strecke verhältnismäßig problemlos. Dennoch war es bereits weit nach Mittag, als er endlich zu Hause eintraf und den Wagen vor seinem Elternhaus abstellte. 

 

Kurz darauf hielt er schon seinen jüngeren Bruder Jonas im Arm und begrüßte seine Eltern überschwänglich. Seit seinem Beginn beim BVB in Dortmund bekam er seine Familie nur noch selten zu Gesicht, da sein Terminkalender es oft einfach nicht zuließ, sich mal für länger als einen einzigen Tag frei zu nehmen und in die Heimat zu reisen. Dementsprechend wollte er die Weihnachtsferien umso mehr genießen, ließ sich von seiner besorgten Mutter etwas zu essen aufwärmen und tobte mit Jonas anschließend ausgelassen durch den großen Garten, dessen Rasen von einer leichten Schneeschicht bedeckt war.  
Als sie gemeinsam ihren recht kleinwüchsigen, aber trotzdem akkurat gestalteten Schneemann mit den obligatorischen Ästen als Haarersatz und Kohlestückchen als Augen schmückten, befiel ihn der Gedanke an Benni in beinahe übermächtiger Weise. Die Möhre, die er dem Schneemann als Nase aufsteckte, ähnelte Bennis starkem Geruchsorgan doch zu sehr, und Mats verzog grinsend das Gesicht. Zu gerne hätte er den Eigentümer besagten Körperteils jetzt bei sich gehabt und beschloss, seinen neuen Freund abends anzurufen. Gleichzeitig entschied er sich aber dazu, die gemeinsamen, leider raren Stunden mit Jonas zu genießen und sich nicht zu tief in seiner Sehnsucht zu suhlen.  
Etwas wehmütig sann er auch darüber, dass ihm die Heimat doch sehr fehlte im Ruhrpott, mehr noch, als er es sich zumeist eingestehen wollte. Der Aufenthalt Zuhause weckte die lange vergessen geglaubten Erinnerungen wieder auf und würde ihm den neuerlichen Abschied in einigen Tagen nach dem Fest sehr schwer machen. 

Mit zwiegespaltener Stimmung und eher schweigsam stapfte Mats an der Seite von Jonas schließlich wieder ins Haus, nachdem sie beide schon reichlich durchgefroren waren. Er ahnte zudem, dass er sich zu seiner neuen Liebe wohl noch bedeckt halten musste, obwohl es ihn innerlich eigentlich sehr danach drängte, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Selbst die Schuhe, die er im Garten getragen hatte, natürlich die, welche er in Bennis Geschäft erworben hatte, erinnerten ihn an diesen. 

Nichtsdestotrotz wusste er gar nicht, wie er das Thema vor seinen Eltern hätte ansprechen sollen, ohne vor Verlegenheit und Unbehagen im Boden zu versinken. Nicht, dass seine Familie ihn für seine neu entdeckten Vorlieben verurteilt hätte, nein, dazu liebten sie ihn viel zu sehr, als dass er davor ernsthaft Angst verspürte. Aber dies stellte doch eine vollkommen ungewohnte Situation dar, sowohl für Mats selbst, als auch für seine engsten Angehörigen. Und deshalb wollte er mit der fälligen Beichte lieber warten, bis der Zeitpunkt ihm günstiger erschien und er sich sicher genug dazu fühlte, sein größtes Geheimnis zu offenbaren.

Einige Stunden später saß Mats dann mit den Anderen im weihnachtlich dekorierten Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher auf der Couch und ließ die gemütliche, mit vielen Kindheitserinnerungen angefüllte Stimmung auf sich wirken. Mutter war über einem Zeitungsartikel eingenickt und Jonas stierte auf die Mattscheibe, während ihr Vater ab und an einen stolzen Blick über seine beiden groß gewachsenen Söhne schweifen ließ und Mats still zuprostete. Und das lag nicht nur an dem Ruhm und Ansehen, den Mats’ erfolgreiche Karierre den Hummels eingebracht hatte. Der Dortmunder spürte genau, dass er hier auch als Mensch und Sohn wieder willkommen war, fast so, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Die Geborgenheit in seinem Elternhaus trug entscheidend dazu bei, all seine mit der Arbeit verbundenen Sorgen, alle Wehmut sowie die Anstrengungen der langen Fahrt langsam, aber dafür umso nachhaltiger, von ihm abfallen zu lassen.

Als der flinke Dieb den Polizeibeamten des simpel gestrickten Krimis, für den sie sich einhellig entschieden hatten, wieder einmal entkommen war, riss Mats das kurze Vibrieren seines Handys in der Hosentasche aus seinen Gedanken. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, das konnte eigentlich nur Benni sein! Voller Vorfreude zog er hastig das Gerät hervor und stellte sofort fest, dass er mit seiner hoffnungsvollen Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte.

„Hallo Mats. Gut angekommen? Vermisst du mich schon? Muss’ dich mal nach Gelsenkirchen mitnehmen, ohne dich ist es etwas öde hier… :P“

Rasch tippte er eine entsprechende Antwort und freute sich dann umso mehr, als Benni ihm bereits nach einer Minute wieder antwortete: 

„Können später gerne telefonieren, gib’ mir Bescheid. Ich googel’ gerade nach Fotos von dir, da ich sonst keins von dir hab’. In echt bist du aber am schönsten! Fehlst mir!“

Mats strahlte, starrte glückselig auf den Text und hielt das Handy fest, als könnte ihm sonst jemand die liebevollen Worte wegnehmen. Benni vermisste ihn! Konnte sein Leben eigentlich noch besser werden? Ja, wenn Benni jetzt noch bei ihm wäre, dann wäre alles perfekt!

„Mats? Hallo, ist in deinem Oberstübchen noch jemand anwesend? Wem schreibst du denn?“, wollte Jonas, der stets aufmerksame Bruder und Psychologie-Student, natürlich wissen. Mats lief sogleich rot an und ließ das Handy in den Schoß sinken, darauf hoffend, dass in dem dunklen Licht niemand seine veränderte Gesichtsfarbe bemerkte. Deshalb wusste er trotzdem noch lange nicht, was er auf die unverhoffte Frage so schnell antworten sollte.

Aber Jonas kam ihm wieder zuvor: „Hast du ’ne neue Flamme? Ich hab’ schon sowas geahnt vorhin im Garten. Aber das macht mein Geschenk etwas überflüssig. Naja, kriegst es trotzdem, ich kann dir ja jetzt nichts anderes mehr besorgen…“

Ihr Vater schnaubte belustigt. „Pff, Jonas, dein Geschenk schießt den Vogel ab. Mats wird sich bei dir bedanken. Aber es passt eigentlich zu ihm.“

Mats steckte geistesabwesend sein Smart Phone weg und war froh, dass sich sein Vater, der frühere Mittelfeldspieler beim FSV Mainz und jetzt sein persönlicher Berater, in das Gespräch eingemischt hatte. So wurde er hoffentlich einer Antwort enthoben. Außerdem war er nun neugierig, was für eine seltsame Überraschung ihm sein Bruder denn zu Weihnachten besorgt hatte.  
Als er diesen fragend anblickte, bekam er aber ebenfalls nur ein Grinsen als Antwort und einen frechen Satz dazu: „Du willst scheinbar noch nicht mit der Sprache 'rausrücken, also sag’ ich jetzt auch nichts weiter. Pech gehabt, Mats.“ 

Mats schaute etwas zweiflerisch in die Runde und entgegnete schließlich: „Vielleicht will ich auch noch gar nicht wissen, was ich von dir kriege. Nachher ärgere ich mich dann doch bloß drüber, wenn ich irgendeinen Gutschein für einen Datingkurs oder so bekomme. Den ich übrigens weder brauche, noch überhaupt in Anspruch nehmen würde.“

Jonas grinste viel sagend. „Nein, kein Gutschein, Mats. Ich habe etwas viel Besseres für dich gefunden, mit ganz viel Liebe“, wobei er das letzte Wort extra betonte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Aber gib’s zu, du hast doch jemanden, oder? Hast es ja schon fast zugegeben.“

Mats nickte zögerlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich im Prinzip schon selber verraten hatte, und fügte hinzu: „Irgendwie schon, aber es ist noch nichts Festes. Ich erzähl’ es euch später, muss das erstmal selber für mich klären.“

Jonas nickte. „Ok, Mats, soviel Geduld hab’ ich schon noch. Oder ich kitzel’ die Einzelheiten Stück für Stück aus dir ’raus. Aber ich wusste es doch!“ 

Mats registrierte, dass sich sein Bruder nun zufrieden in seinem Fahndungserfolg sonnte und heute Abend wahrscheinlich nicht mehr weiter nachhaken würde. Sein Vater wirkte etwas neugierig, ließ sich aber wieder von der aktuellen Verfolgungsjagd im Fernsehen ablenken, sodass Mats erleichtert aufatmete. Der Gedanke an Benni drängte ihn, aber er zwang sich dazu, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Erst heute früh hatte er ihn im Arm gehalten und geküsst, so unaushaltbar konnte die Sehnsucht doch jetzt noch nicht sein. 

Als der Film nach einer knappen Stunde zu Ende war, verließ Mats unter einem Vorwand die Stube und eilte die Treppe hinauf in sein altes Kinderzimmer, um endlich mit Benni telefonieren zu können.


	9. Chapter 9

Oben in seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ sich Mats schwer auf sein Bett fallen, zog das Handy wieder hervor und wählte sogleich Bennis Nummer an. Als dieser nach einem kurzen Tuten schon das Gespräch annahm, verspürte Mats von neuem ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln. Das war nun ihr erstes gemeinsames Telefonat, das allererste Mal, dass er Bennis Stimme hören würde, ohne ihn gleichzeitig sehen zu können. Und die Signifikanz dessen sprach für sich: der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung würde vielleicht bald sein fester Freund sein, sein Partner und Lebensgefährte in jedweder Hinsicht. 

„Hey, Benni“, hauchte Mats in den Hörer. 

„Hallo, Mats“, antwortete Benni. Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte. Dann sprach er weiter: „Bist du gut in München angekommen? Wie geht es dir?“

Mats lächelte. „Mir geht’s gut, die Fahrt war ganz ok. Ich wurde hier schon gut verpflegt und rundum ausgefragt. Es tut gut, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Aber was ist mit dir, du langweilst dich wohl zu Hause?“

Benni lachte leicht und antwortete scherzhaft: „Ach was, ich habe ja auch Geschwister, die mich auf Trab halten. Nein, so öde ist es hier nicht, ich wollte dich bloß ködern und testen, ob du noch an mich denkst. Was genau meinst du denn mit 'rundum ausgefragt'?“

„Also erst einmal: natürlich denke ich noch an dich, ziemlich viel eigentlich.“ Mats’ Stimme nahm dabei einen leisen, einschmeichelnden Tonfall an. „Und zweitens wollte Jonas wissen, wer mir da schreibt und ob ich jemanden kennen gelernt habe. Ich wusste erst gar nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Habe dann aber angedeutet, dass es jemanden gibt. Ich hoffe, das ist okay für dich?“

Bennis Stimme klang liebevoll, als er entgegnete: „Sicher, Mats. Ich freue mich eigentlich sehr darüber. Es ist ein schönes Zeichen. Darf ich meiner Familie auch von dir erzählen?“

Mats zögerte. Das war nun doch etwas heikel und daran, dass auch Benni Eltern besaß, die sich für den potentiellen Partner ihres Sohnes selbstverständlich interessierten konnten, hatte er definitiv nicht rechtzeitig gedacht. Plötzlich verspürte er einen Funken Angst in sich aufsteigen, dementsprechend fiel seine Antwort auch aus: „Ähm, Benni, ich weiß nicht so recht …“

Bennis begriff sofort und bemühte sich, Mats wieder zu beruhigen: „Keine Panik, Mats, ich wollte ihnen nicht gleich deinen Namen nennen. Wir müssen uns sowieso noch besser kennen lernen, bevor wir uns unsere Familien vorstellen. Du sollst aber wissen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, Mats. Du bist sicher mit mir. Immer.“

Mats schluckte und spürte, wie seine Augen vor Rührung feucht zu werden drohten. Er wischte sich kurz über diese und freute sich. Freute sich so sehr über Bennis Worte, die ihm seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit und große Empathie unter Beweis stellten. Er hatte gewusst, dass es Benni ehrlich mit ihm meinte und er ihn niemals an die Presse oder an andere, gleichermaßen gefährliche Raubtiere in Menschengestalt verraten würde. Trotzdem tat es gut, diese ermutigenden Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören. Und wenn es auch nur über das Telefon war. 

„Ich weiß, Benni. Danke. Du bist der Beste. Ich wollte dich mit meinen Bedenken auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen oder so. Und ich vermiss’ dich übrigens auch.“

Benni flüsterte zärtlich ins Telefon: „Gerne, Mats. Gerne. Du hast mich nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen, ich versuche nur, dich zu verstehen.“ Darauf folgend fuhr er in ernsterem Tonfall fort: „Du bist schließlich auch kein Spaßvogel, der mich nur ins Bett kriegen will, Mats. Deshalb kann ich dir sowas sagen. Du weißt, ich habe auch ein paar unerfreuliche Erfahrungen hinter mir. Wir können uns aber gegenseitig Halt geben.“

Mats schluckte heftig und hätte Benni am liebsten jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, Halt gegeben. „Stimmt, du hast Recht. Ich würde dir das nicht antun, was dein Ex mit dir gemacht hat, Benni. Auch wenn ich die Einzelheiten nicht kenne. Und das Thema für ein Telefonat vielleicht nicht geeignet ist. Aber niemand hat es verdient, so hintergangen zu werden, und du am allerwenigsten.“

„Danke, Mats. Das ist lieb von dir. Weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, außer, dass du wirklich ein wunderbarer Mann bist.“

Mats wurde augenblicklich warm ums Herz und nun wusste er definitiv nicht, was er zu Bennis Worten noch sagen sollte. Ein längerer Moment des einvernehmlichen Schweigens folgte. Dann überlegte sich Mats, dass man vielleicht lieber langsam das Thema wechseln sollte, weiß Gott, er fühlte sich allein durch Bennis Worte der oft soviel härteren Realität schon ganz weit entrückt.  
Und eigentlich wollte er auch noch etwas anderes wissen und sprach Benni darauf an: „Und du suchst ernsthaft im Internet nach Fotos von mir?“

„Warum nicht, ist doch nichts groß dabei. Schließlich hatte ich noch nie ein so berühmtes Date…“, ging Bennis Stimme in ein leichtes Schmunzeln über. 

„Na gut, wenn du es sagst. Wie wirst du Weihnachten verbringen?“, erkundigte sich Mats.

„Außer damit, dich zu vermissen? Nein, im Ernst, bei uns geht es noch recht traditionell zu, wir reden ja hier von Haltern am See, also tiefster nordrheinischer Einöde. Morgen werde ich mit meinem Bruder den Baum schmücken müssen und lasse mich ansonsten schön bekochen. Und wie feiert ihr?“

„So wie jedes Jahr, also mit klassischem Entenbraten, Rotkraut und Klößen. Außerdem haben wir hier ein wenig Schnee, den ich schon getestet habe. Ich hatte dabei übrigens deine Schuhe an.“

Benni lachte herzhaft. „Aber es sind doch gar nicht meine Schuhe, du hast sie gekauft. Aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Den Tag, an dem Mats Hummels in meinen bescheidenen Laden tritt, und ich erkenne ihn noch nicht mal, sondern binde ihm munter die Schuhe zu, muss ich mir auch noch im Kalender markieren. Das habe ich noch gar nicht gemacht, aber vielleicht kriege ich ja einen Kalender zu Weihnachten, dann kann ich das nachholen.“

Mats schnaubte amüsiert. „Aber nicht, dass gleich jeder, der dich besucht, deine Notizen liest und herausfindet, dass du Schalker ein heimlicher Fan von diesem Mats Hummels bist.“

Benni ließ sich durch Mats’ Entgegnung nicht aus der Fassung bringen: „Wie ich dir schon mitgeteilt habe, ist Mats Hummels bis jetzt mein einziger Gast gewesen. Und ich bin natürlich kein heimlicher Fan von ihm.“

„Sondern?“, jetzt war Mats auf die Antwort gespannt.

Benni war wiederum nicht um eine Erwiderung verlegen. „Das muss man noch genauer definieren, ich denke aber, dass es auf etwas Gutes hinausläuft. Zufrieden damit?“

Mats nickte, was sein Gesprächspartner natürlich nicht sehen konnte, antwortete darum: „Sehr, Benni. Es ist schön, mit dir zu telefonieren. Vielleicht können wir das morgen wiederholen, wenn du magst?“

„Ja, einverstanden. Und so schön es auch ist, deine Stimme zu hören, muss ich das Gespräch jetzt langsam abbrechen. Wir wollen hier noch ein Spiel spielen, meine Schwester Johanna hat gerade schon an der Tür geklopft.“

„Du gibst Mats Hummels einen Korb?“

„Momentan ja. Aber ich freu’ mich, bald wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Vielleicht können wir auch skypen, dann kann ich dich sehen und muss nicht im Internet verzweifelt nach Bildern suchen. Was meinst du?“

Mats bestätigte umgehend. „Klingt super, einverstanden. Dann hab’ noch einen schönen Abend.“

Bennis stimme klang wieder ganz warm, als er antwortete: „Du auch, Mats. Danke für den Anruf. Und bis morgen dann.“

„Bis morgen, Benni. Schlaf gut.“

“Ja, Gute Nacht, Mats.“

Mats nahm mit einem Lächeln das Handy vom Ohr und beendete anschließend das Gespräch. Er ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kopfkissen sinken, starrte geistesabwesend an die Decke, um im Geiste das Telefonat noch einmal von Anfang bis Ende durchzugehen. Was für ein schöner, perfekter Tag! Und bald würde Benni, der schöne, lustige, einfühlsame Benni, ganz seiner sein! Endlich! Er hatte gar nicht geahnt, dass man einen anderen Menschen so sehr wollen konnte, aber er wollte Benni, mit Haut und Haaren, und am besten für immer und ewig!

 

Die wenigen restlichen Tage bis Weihnachten vergingen fast wie im Flug, was Mats einerseits freute, da es ihn danach verlangte, Benni wieder im Arm zu halten, ihn aber andererseits betrübte, da die kostbare Zeit mit seiner Familie nun einmal knapp bemessen war. Er zählte die Tage bis zu seiner Rückfahrt nach Dortmund, bis er beschloss, den Heimaturlaub einfach zu genießen und jede unerwartete Begegnung, jedes Herumtoben im Schnee, die gemeinsamen Abende im Wohnzimmer und all die liebevoll zubereiteten Mahlzeiten seiner Mutter zur Gänze auszukosten, ohne auf das Verstreichen der Zeit zu achten. Damit wich das Gefühl der innerlichen Zerrissenheit größtenteils von ihm ab, wodurch Mats seinen Urlaub richtig genießen konnte. 

Das fast tägliche Skypen mit Benni half auch hier, denn es gab ihm das immanente Gefühl der Nähe und Verbundenheit mit seinem neuen Schwarm, trotz der weiten Entfernung, die sie momentan voneinander trennte. Mats spürte förmlich, wie ihre Verbindung von Tag zu Tag enger wurde, las es in Bennis blitzenden Augen und brachte es selbst zum Ausdruck, indem er ihn in Gedanken schon mit Kosenamen benannte, sich enthusiastisch nach seinen Erlebnissen erkundigte und mehrmals kurz davor war, den Arm nach dem Computerbildschirm auszustrecken, nur um Bennis zarte Gesichtshaut zu berühren.  
Abends lag er dann alleine in seinem früheren Jugendbett, den Kopf zum Bersten angefüllt mit erotischen Träumen von Benni und heißen Sehnsüchten, von denen er hoffte, dass sie sich bald erfüllen würden. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem erstmaligen Erlebnis mit einem anderen Mann, wollte nur endlich Bennis Körper erkunden und ganz mit ihm verschmelzen. Einen Tag vor Weihnachten gab er der Versuchung nach und legte Hand an sich selber, stellte sich - zugegebenermaßen nicht zum ersten Mal - Bennis warme Hände dabei vor und kam so schnell und leidenschaftlich, dass es ihn erstaunte und er ein lautes Stöhnen unterdrücken musste, damit Jonas im benachbarten Raum von seinen frivolen Aktivitäten nichts mitbekam. 

Am darauf folgenden Morgen, dem Morgen des Heiligen Abends, stand Mats früher als für gewöhnlich auf, um seine Eltern in der Küche zu unterstützen. Er war seit jeher nicht übermäßig euphorisch, was die Festlichkeiten betraf, war aber auch kein Weihnachtsmuffel, sodass er bereitwillig bei den letzten Vorbereitungen mithalf, seine eigenen Geschenke für Jonas und seine Eltern verpackte und sich ansonsten einfach auf die Bescherung freute.  
Die letzten Stunden verstrichen fast rasend schnell, sodass der kurze Nachmittag, den er mit Jonas vor dem Fernseher zubrachte, sich bald gen Ende neigte. Der im Wohnzimmer stehende hohe Weihnachtsbaum war von ihrem Vater mit roten Kugeln, vielen Strohsternen, einigem älterem Holzspielzeug und einer LED-Lichterkette geschmückt worden und erstrahlte in vollstem, feierlichem Glanze. Nach dem überaus reichlichen und wohl schmeckenden Abendessen stießen sie gemeinsam mit Sekt an und begaben sich nach nebenan. Für diesen einen Abend sollte der Fernseher ausgeschaltet bleiben.

Von seinen Eltern bekam Mats eine DVD, einen großformatigen Fotokalender und neue Bettwäsche geschenkt. Dann auf einmal, und Mats ahnte Schlimmes, verschwand Jonas aus dem Zimmer und kehrte etliche Minuten später mit einem großen, unverpackten Karton auf den Armen zurück. Selten zuvor hatte Mats soviel schalkhafte Vorfreude im Gesicht seines Bruders gesehen, als jener nun zu ihm trat und ihm das überdimensionale Geschenk entgegen schob.

„Ich überreiche dir hiermit feierlich, in den Farben deines Vereins, deinen neuen Mitbewohner und Liebesersatz, wenn deine Freundin gerade 'rumzicken sollte. Ich denke zumindest, dass es ein Männchen ist, der Verkäufer hat es jedenfalls behauptet, ich kann aber eigentlich keinen Unterschied erkennen. Er braucht viel Gemüse und natürlich: echte Liiiebe. Viel Spaß damit!“ 

Mats streckte notgedrungen die Arme nach dem Karton aus und wagte sogleich einen Blick hinein. Er stutzte und starrte das gepanzerte Etwas dann noch länger an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Jonas!“ 

Mats musterte reichlich verblüfft das zum Glück nur mittelgroße Tier, das sich in dem weiten Pappkarton offenkundig nicht unwohl fühlte, den Kopf langsam zu seinem Betrachter empor reckte und ab und zu die grauen Wände seiner vorübergehenden Behausung mit dem spitzen Maul betastete. In diese Wände waren, so stellte Mats fest, viele kleine Löcher geschnitten worden, sodass genug Sauerstoff und auch ein wenig Licht in das Innere dringen konnte. Ein krakeliges, gelb und schwarz bemaltes Herz war außerdem auf die Außenwand des Kartons gezeichnet worden, in welchem ein großes „M“ prangte. „M“ stand in diesem Zusammenhang wohl für Mats.

„Jonas, das ist… Wie kommst du dazu, mir eine Schildkröte zu schenken?“

Jonas lachte fröhlich; Mats’ Eltern, die daneben standen, konnten ihre Erheiterung ebenfalls kaum verbergen. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Du warst so lange alleine, und dieser Kamerad trägt deine Farben und hat sich nach einem liebevollen neuen Zuhause verzehrt. Es ist auch mal was anderes als die üblichen Gutscheine und CDs und Bücher.“ 

Mats warf einen erneuten Blick auf den Panzer des Tieres, auf dem man mit genug Einbildung gelbe und schwarze Markierungen der einzelnen Panzerplatten ausmachen konnte. „Wo du Recht hast, Brüderchen… Aber was mache ich mit dem Tier, wenn ich auf ein Turnier fahre oder ein Auswärtsspiel habe? Kannst du mir das bitte auch noch verraten?“

Jonas schmunzelte amüsiert. „Ach, ich dachte, du hast doch jetzt jemanden kennen gelernt? Sie kann doch sicher ab und an mal drauf aufpassen. Schildkröten sind außerdem wirklich pflegeleicht im Vergleich mit anderen Haustieren.“

„Hmm…“ Mats brummte nur. Nicht, dass ihm die kleine Schildkröte gar nicht gefiel, aber irgendwie war ihm etwas unwohl bei dem Gedanken, notfalls Benni das Tier zur einstweiligen Pflege zumuten zu müssen. Überhaupt hatte er wenig Erfahrung mit Haustieren, wie Jonas natürlich selbst wissen musste.

„Hat sie schon einen Namen? Wie soll ich sie denn nennen?“

„Er, Mats. Es ist ein Er. Und das sollst du dir natürlich selbst aussuchen. Kannst ihn ja nun mal nicht nach deiner neuen Freundin benennen, nicht wahr?“

Jetzt endlich schaltete sich ihre Mutter in das Gespräch ein, die den Austausch anfangs noch belustigt, aber dann mit sichtlichem Mitgefühl für ihren älteren Sohn verfolgt hatte. „Nun lass’ Mats doch mal langsam mit dem Thema in Ruhe. Du wirst seine Freundin schon noch rechtzeitig zu Gesicht bekommen. Es ist doch schön, wenn Mats wieder jemanden gefunden hat. Cathy war vielleicht doch nicht ganz die Richtige.“

Mats atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke, Mama.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Bruder zu: „Und ein Terrarium soll ich mir nun selber besorgen, sehe ich das richtig?“

Jonas antwortete auf dem Fuße: „Stimmt ganz genau. Ich nehme an, dass du deine vielen Millionen vom BVB noch nicht ganz verbraten hast und dir eins bestellen kannst. Ich komme dich in Dortmund dann auch mal besuchen und kontrolliere, ob es dem Kleinen noch gut geht.“

Mats schmunzelte ob dieser klaren Ansage. Es sah seinem guten Bruder nur allzu ähnlich, ihn mit ausgefallenen Ideen komplett zu überraschen und daran anschließend weitere Vorhaben und Bedingungen zu knüpfen, um Mats das Leben schwer zu machen. Nur Jonas konnte auf die Idee kommen, ihm ein Haustier zu schenken, bloß weil er annahm, dass Mats mehr Liebe und Zuspruch benötigte. Wobei ihn das ebenfalls auf eine vielleicht ganz brauchbare Idee brachte.

„Jonas, Jonas…“, begann er, „was für ein schöner Name! Gerade gut geeignet für mein Geschenk.“

„Nein, Mats, mach’ das bitte nicht. Dir wird doch wohl noch was Besseres einfallen. Oder bist du etwa derart einfallslos?“, widersprach dieser.

Mats seufzte, denn natürlich konnte es so einfach nun nicht sein. „Aber die Vorsilbe bleibt. Jo… Jonathan, Johannes. Nein, das passt noch nicht. Mir fällt schon noch was ein. Aber trotzdem: Danke, Brüderchen. Du bringst mich in Teufels Küche mit dem Vieh, aber er gefällt mir auch irgendwie.“ 

Mats langte vorsichtig in den Karton, berührte den harten Panzer des Tieres und strich dann ganz zart über seinen von einer festen ledernen Haut bedeckten Schädel. Die Schildkröte hob gemächlich den Kopf und blickte fast vertrauensvoll zu ihrem neuen Besitzer auf. Der Anfang zu einer ungewöhnlichen, aber möglicherweise großartigen Freundschaft war getan.


	10. Chapter 10

Einige Tage später fuhr Mats gutgelaunt wieder in Richtung Dortmund, diesmal mit einer tierischen Last an Bord, zusätzlich zu seinem restlichen Gepäck und den Überbleibseln des Silvester-Schmauses, die ihm seine Mutter eingepackt hatte. Die kleine Schildkröte, für deren Namen er sich noch immer nicht hatte entscheiden können, war nun in einem neuen, etwas größeren und mit genügend frischen Salatblättern ausgestatteten Karton im Kofferraum untergebracht. In diesem würde sie hoffentlich während der langen Fahrt behaglich ruhen. Auch frisches Heu als Einstreu hatte Mats ihr gegeben, wenigstens daran hatte Jonas gedacht und schon vor Weihnachten von einem Kaninchenhalter in der Nachbarschaft einen Ballen besorgt. Ansonsten konnte sich Mats nicht beschweren: die Fütterung war einfach, das Reptil relativ pflegeleicht und trotzdem zutraulich genug, dass man sich sehr an die kleinen neugierigen Knopfäuglein und den fröhlich gemusterten Panzer gewöhnen konnte.   
Mats war somit zufrieden und freute sich insgeheim schon darauf, Benni mit seiner neuesten Errungenschaft bekannt zu machen. Dieser war allerdings von ihm vorgewarnt worden und hatte schon zugesagt, ihm bei der Wahl und Beschaffung eines geeigneten Terrariums helfen zu wollen.

Die Silvester-Party mit Jonas und seinen anderen Münchener Freunden war wie jedes Jahr lustig gestartet und weit nach Mitternacht feucht-fröhlich zu Ende gegangen. Trotz einigen Gläsern Alkohol hatte es Mats nicht so sehr übertrieben, dass er am nächsten Tag, pünktlich zum Neujahr, zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen wäre, sondern hatte sich am späten Vormittag gemächlich aus dem Bett bequemt und war am frühen Nachmittag abfahrbereit gewesen. Die Verabredung mit Benni für den heutigen Abend stand; Mats hätte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, seinen neuen Bekannten erst am nächsten Tag sehen zu können.

Mats überquerte die letzte Ampel in der Dortmunder Innenstadt und bog in jene Seitenstraße ab, in der er sein Auto zumeist abstellte. Es hatte schon vor Stunden gedämmert, die Sicht auf die einzelnen Parklücken war somit erschwert. Dennoch fiel ihm der dort stehende dunkle VW auf, in dem ein einsamer Fahrer saß und andächtig auf sein Handy starrte. Mats hupte kurz, als er langsam an dem Wagen vorbei fuhr, um in nächster Nähe zu wenden. Erst vor einigen Minuten hatte er Benni telefonisch erreicht und ihn über sein baldiges Kommen unterrichtet, Benni war wohl sofort losgefahren, um ihn zu begrüßen. Aus dem Rückspiegel konnte er während des Einparkens beobachten, wie der andere Mann aufsah und dann breit lächelnd den Wagen verließ.

Mats strahlte, als er aus seinem eigenen Auto ausstieg und die Fahrertür hinter sich zuknallte. Sein Blick huschte geschwind über Bennis schlanke Gestalt, während er eilig auf diesen zuging. Benni trug eine Wintermütze auf dem Kopf und war in einen warmen Parka gekleidet, um sich vor den winterlichen Minusgraden zu schützen. Tatsächlich klirrte die Luft fast vor Kälte an jenem nachtdunklen Januarabend. Passanten waren derzeitig auf dem Gehweg unter den wenigen Straßenlaternen keine in Sicht, wie Mats blitzschnell erfasste, sie hatten sich sicherlich längst in ihre Wohnung und vor ihre warmen Heizungen zurückgezogen.

„Benni!“, rief er froh.

„Mats!“ Benni trat zu dem Dortmunder und zog ihn überschwänglich in seine Arme. Nicht darauf achtend, dass etwaige Nachbarn ihn vom Fenster aus beobachten konnten, presste Mats Benni einen Moment lang fest an sich, drückte einen Kuss auf seine Wange und ließ seine Lippen dann zu Bennis Lippen wandern, um sie sanft zu verschließen. Benni erwiderte den Kuss enthusiastisch, was Mats dazu veranlasste, seine Lippen weiterhin zu liebkosen. Kaum konnte er genug von dem erhebenden Gefühl bekommen, Benni wieder im Arm zu halten und ihm so nahe zu sein. 

Bennis kühle Nasenspitze stupste schließlich gegen seine und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie noch immer hier draußen im Freien standen. Mats drückte noch einen kurzen Kuss auf Bennis Mund und wich dann zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Gesicht wirkte jung und frisch, das ansteckende Lächeln verzauberte Mats sofort wieder aufs Neue. „Benni. Gut schaust du aus! Es tut gut, dich zu sehen.“

„Gleichfalls. Hab’ ich endlich meinen hübschen Fußballer wieder. Du bist hier vermisst worden.“

Mats zog Benni wieder zu sich und legte den Arm eng um seine Schultern, um in sein Ohr zu wispern: „Das höre ich sehr gerne. Geht mir mit dir genauso, wie du weißt.“ Damit schob er Benni sachte in Richtung seines Autos und sprach dann weiter: „Kannst du mir mit meinem Gepäck und vor allem mit der Schildkröte helfen? Dann müssen wir nicht zwei Mal gehen, kriegst nachher auch eine Belohnung.“

Benni grinste schelmisch. „Wenn die Belohnung zum Beispiel ein Kuss sein sollte, bin ich mit dabei. Du hättest außerdem gar nicht fragen müssen, natürlich helfe ich dir. Moment, ich hole nur noch kurz meine eigenen Sachen.“ 

Mats nahm amüsiert zur Kenntnis, wie Benni schnell zu seinem VW ging und seinen Rucksack von der Rückbank nahm. Feixend sprach er Benni darauf an, als dieser sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte: „Gehe ich richtig mit der Vermutung, dass du heute wieder hier übernachten möchtest? Oder warum hast du so viele Sachen mitgebracht?“

Benni verzog in gespielter Beleidigung die Miene, grinste aber schon eine Sekunde später und schwang sich seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken. „Nein, das sind meine Fanartikel, die ich alle von dir unterschreiben lassen möchte. Ich bin ja jetzt ein Groupie und muss meinem Ruf entsprechen.“ Dann meinte er ernsthafter: „Ja Mats, ich habe meine Zahnbürste und dergleichen mitgebracht, weil ich noch vor einer Minute das Gefühl hatte, dass meine Anwesenheit hier auch erwünscht ist.“

„Ist sie, Benni. Ist sie doch.“ Mats schenkte Benni noch ein leichtes Lächeln und öffnete dann seinen Kofferraum. Der Karton mit der Schildkröte nahm einen Großteil des verfügbaren Platzes in Anspruch, daneben und hinter dem Fahrersitz tummelten sich noch einige Taschen mit seinen Klamotten und ein Beutel voller Lebensmittel. 

Bennis Blick hatte sich dennoch sofort auf das kleine Tier geheftet, das innerhalb seiner Behausung unter dem kargen Licht der Laterne nur undeutlich auszumachen war. Mats packte seine Sporttasche und nahm dann den Karton auf den Arm. „Kannst du bitte noch den Rest nehmen?“

Benni kam der Aufforderung stillschweigend nach und verriegelte das Auto, dann waren sie schon auf dem Weg zum Haus. Vor der Hauseingangstür angekommen, sah sich Mats mit einem weiteren kleineren Problem konfrontiert. „Ähm, Benni. Mein Schlüssel ist in meiner rechten Hosentasche. Kannst du bitte…?“

„Gerne doch!“ Benni schob lächelnd seine freie Hand zwischen den Karton und Mats’ Jacke, langte in seine Hosentasche, nicht ohne Mats dabei tief in die Augen zu sehen und für einen Moment seinen Oberschenkel zu betasten, und angelte zuletzt gekonnt den Schlüssel hervor. Kurz darauf hievten sie gemeinsam das Gepäck die vielen Treppenstufen bis zu Mats’ Wohnung hinauf, da das ältere Gebäude leider keinen Fahrstuhl besaß.

Endlich stellte Mats den Karton vor seine Diele ab und schloss erleichtert die Wohnung auf. „Puh… Hereinspaziert, mach es dir bequem. Ich fürchte, ich muss erst einmal gewisse Örtlichkeiten aufsuchen. Ich bin gleich bei dir.“

„Kein Problem.“

 

Während Mats seine Notdurft verrichtete, legte Benni seine Jacke ab, trug den Beutel mit den Lebensmitteln in die Küche und holte schließlich auch den Karton, um endlich einen richtigen Blick auf Mats’ neues Haustier zu tätigen. Die Schildkröte hatte sich in ihren Panzer zurückgezogen und die Fahrt in dem dunklen Kofferraum scheinbar weitestgehend verschlafen, war somit vor dem Autobahnlärm ebenfalls verschont worden. Nun, in dem hellen Licht der Deckenleuchte, begann sie sich wieder zu regen. In die kurzen Beine kam Bewegung, auch der Kopf streckte sich jetzt langsam wieder aus dem Panzer hervor.

Benni lächelte und legte seine Fingerspitzen sachte auf die harte Körperbedeckung, um leicht darüber zu streichen. Er hätte es Mats zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht mitgeteilt, aber es freute ihn, dass Mats ein derartiges, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes lebendiges Geschenk erhalten hatte. Zwar konnte er nur schwer abschätzen, was für ein verrückter Vogel Mats’ Bruder eigentlich war, aber diese Schildkröte gab ihm Gelegenheit, in Zukunft noch mehr Zeit mit Mats zu verbringen und ihre Bindung zu festigen. Gerne würde er ab und an auf das kleine Tier aufpassen, wenn es gleichzeitig hieß, dass sie dadurch eine Verantwortung teilten. Geteilte Verantwortung bedeutete Gemeinschaft, Gemeinschaft bedeutete Familie und Geborgenheit, etwas, das Benni aus dem tiefsten Grunde seines Herzens willkommen hieß. Und überhaupt, Schildkröten stanken nicht, es hätte wirklich schlimmer kommen können.

„Ich sehe, ihr habt euch schon miteinander bekannt gemacht.“ Mats war zu ihm in die Küche getreten und umarmte Benni von hinten, schlang seine Arme um dessen Taille und legte seinen Kopf auf Bennis Schulter ab.

„Ja, also ich mag sie“, antwortete Benni und drehte den Kopf halb zu Mats um, während er seine Hände auf Mats’ Arme sinken ließ. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich wie unbewusst. Dann sprach Benni weiter: „Hast du dich schon für einen Namen entschieden?“

Mats verneinte. „Nein, immer noch nicht. Vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen, mir fällt einfach nichts Passendes ein.“  
„Nagut, wenn du alleine nicht weiterkommst. Ich helf’ gerne, allerdings hast du mir auch eine Belohnung versprochen.“

Mats erschrak leicht und löste sich von Benni. „Oh, entschuldige, ich nehme dich hier schon wieder in Beschlag und vergesse dabei total meine Gastgeberpflichten. Hast du Durst? Ich wollte eigentlich noch mit dir aufs Neue Jahr anstoßen, etwas spät zwar, aber trotzdem.“

Benni lächelte wieder. „Klingt gut, da sag’ ich auf keinen Fall Nein. Mach’ dir aber keinen Stress; bei dir zu sein ist mir eigentlich schon Belohnung genug.“

Mats hätte seinen Gast bei diesen Worten am liebsten wieder umarmt, griff jetzt lediglich nach seiner Hand und nahm sich vor, alle anderen Zärtlichkeiten nachher umso ausgiebiger nachzuholen. Er vernahm aufs Intensivste den süßen Ruf seiner warmen Haut, erlag dem Zauber der Liebe in Bennis schönen braunen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. „Du bist viel zu süß, Benni. Viel zu toll, um wahr zu sein.“

„Ich nehm’ das mal als Kompliment. Danke, Mats. Und ich bin wahr, und aber auch nur ein normaler Mensch mit Fehlern.“

Mats schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Das sind wir letzten Endes alle. Auch Fußballer sind Gott sei Dank nur normale Menschen. Du hast aber ein gutes Herz, und das ist viel wert.“ Dann verzog sich Mats’ Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Mehr noch als dein umwerfendes Aussehen.“

Daraufhin lachte Benni herzhaft. „Ist gut jetzt, Mats. Die Botschaft ist angekommen, jetzt müssen wir es mal nicht gleich übertreiben. Lass’ dir noch ein paar Komplimente für später übrig.“

„Ok, dann packe ich jetzt noch ein paar Sachen aus und versorge schnell die Schildkröte. Magst du vielleicht schon ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Dann kümmer’ ich mich gleich um dich.“

„Ja, Mats, räume besser jetzt alles auf, denn später lasse ich dich nicht mehr los. Ich verziehe mich also vor den Fernseher und du hast ein paar ruhige Minuten mit deinem Tier. Hoffentlich muss ich nicht eifersüchtig werden.“ Benni schmunzelte, warf noch einen kurzen Blick in den Karton und trat dann ganz nah an Mats heran, um ihm einen neckenden Schmatzer auf die Wange zu drücken. „Bis gleich, Schatz.“

Sprach’s und war sogleich aus der Küche verschwunden. Mats’ Blick klebte noch am Türrahmen, durch welchen Benni getreten war, die Gestalt aufrecht und stark, die offene Körperhaltung ein wenig verspielt, aber voller Wärme und Akzeptanz. Mats konnte es gar nicht erwarten, Mutters Essensbox in den Kühlschrank zu befördern, der Schildkröte neues Wasser zu geben und es sich endlich mit Benni bequem zu machen. Ihm wurde heiß bei dem Gedanken, dass ihn Benni heute nicht mehr loslassen wollte, und was das alles bedeuten mochte. Sein erstes Mal mit einem Mann! Unglaublich, dass er es in so kurzer Zeit bis hierhin geschafft hatte. Plötzlich hatte er alles erreicht, was er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen kaum erhofft hätte: zu dem beruflichen Erfolg kam nun ein eigenes Haustier und ein liebevoller Mann, der seine frühere Lethargie mit Cathy und alle darauf folgenden depressiven Gedanken als Inhalt eines bösen Alptraums erscheinen ließen, den man leicht vergessen konnte. Wäre Mats religiös gewesen, hätte er ein Dankesgebet zum Himmel geschickt. Stattdessen bückte er sich, um seine Taschen wieder aufzunehmen und deren Inhalt zu verstauen, suchte auch nach der Sektflasche, die er von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte. Es galt, ein paar wunderbare Stunden mit seinem Liebsten zu verbringen, ihn nach Möglichkeit zu verwöhnen und dann süße Liebe mit ihm zu machen. Himmel, er wollte Benni mit allem verwöhnen! Und alles daran geben, sein neu gefundenes Glück nicht unversehens zu versauen…


	11. Chapter 11

Kurz darauf klemmte sich Mats schon die Sektflasche unter den Arm, holte noch zwei Gläser und ging mit dem gesamten Ensemble ins Wohnzimmer, wo es sich Benni schon auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte. Er stellte alle Sachen auf dem Couchtisch ab und setzte sich anschließend dicht neben seinen Gast.  
Benni schmiegte sich sofort an seine Seite und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Hey, schön, dass du jetzt da bist. Und ich kann auch dann später wieder zu mir nach Hause, wenn es dir zu viel wird und du müde von der Fahrt bist. Wir müssen nichts überstürzen. Ich habe dich bloß so lange nicht gesehen, da dachte ich…“

Mats fiel ihm nachdrücklich ins Wort: „Benni, ich freu’ mich doch so, dass du hier bei mir sein willst. Noch vor zwei Wochen hätte ich hier einen trostlosen Abend alleine verbracht und mich in meinem Selbstmitleid gesuhlt. Du kannst solange bleiben, wie du willst, und mich sowieso immer gerne besuchen kommen.“

„Wie sieht es denn mit deinen Kollegen vom BVB aus, triffst du dich nicht auch manchmal mit ihnen, also nach Feierabend meine ich?“ erkundigte sich Benni.

Mats nickte widerstrebend. „Ja, schon, aber die haben doch fast alle eine Freundin. Im Sommer gehen wir schon mal ab und zu in einen Biergarten oder auch ins Kino, aber gerade um Weihnachten rum hat doch jeder mit sich selbst zu tun. Wir verstehen uns schon gut im Verein, aber einen besten Freund habe ich da nicht gefunden.“

Benni blickte seinem Gegenüber nachdenklich ins Gesicht. „Hmm, ist vermutlich auch nicht so einfach, wenn du ihnen ein entscheidendes Detail von dir nicht erzählen kannst. Denkst du, dass du dort der einzige schwule Spieler bist?“

Mats ließ ein Seufzen hören. „Ich weiß es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit, aber ich vermute schon. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit spricht dagegen, dass es mehr als ein oder zwei sind, und den Druck möchte sich nicht jeder antun. Wir reden in der Kabine auch wenig über Privates, eigentlich. Müssen eher zuschauen, dass unsere Knochen die vielen Spiele aushalten.“

„Wolltest du schon immer Fußballer werden? Das fragen dich bestimmt viele Leute, ich weiß, aber es interessiert mich doch auch.“ Benni streckte dabei seinen anderen Arm aus und legte seine Hand leicht streichelnd auf Mats’ Handrücken.

Jetzt schlang auch Mats einen Arm um Benni und zog ihn näher zu sich, bis er einen federleichten Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchen konnte. „Frag ruhig, Benni. Bei dir bedeuten diese Fragen was ganz Anderes, als wenn sie von irgendeinem Reporter kommen. Ja, ich habe schon als Kind vom Fußballspielen geträumt. Ich habe lange daran gezweifelt, den Traum realisieren zu können, dann aber als Teenager mit 16 oder 17 Jahren gemerkt, dass ich gut genug bin. Von da an wollte ich es unbedingt in die Bundesliga schaffen.“ 

„Und du hast es geschafft“, bemerkte Benni mit kaum verhohlenem Stolz und küsste ihn leicht. Mats schwieg und ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, während Benni anfing, ihm durch das dunkle Haar zu kraulen. Mats streifte sich schließlich die Schuhe von den Füßen und zog die Beine an, bis sie ganz auf dem Sofa lagen. 

„Hast du noch genug Platz oder zerquetsche ich dich schon?“, fiel ihm endlich ein, nachzufragen.

„Ja ja, keine Sorge. Mach dich ruhig auf mir breit“, erwiderte Benni schmunzelnd und fuhr ihm weiter über die Stirn. Zärtliche Finger liebkosten sein Gesicht, sodass Mats die Augen schloss und sich schwer an Bennis Brust lehnte. Er war kurz davor, einzunicken, als er registrierte, wie sich Benni unter ihm leicht verschob, sich neben ihn auf die Couch legte und ihn dann wieder in den Arm nahm.   
Mats öffnete die Augen und betrachtete voller Liebe Bennis Gesicht. Wenn man genauer hinsah, bemerkte man die unzähligen Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen und die unauffällige Narbe knapp unterhalb der rechten Augenbraue. Es war ein schöner, stiller Moment. Alle wirklich großen Dinge beginnen leise und im Verborgenen. Dessen war sich Mats gewiss, und er fand ohnehin keine Worte, die auszudrücken vermocht hätten, was ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewegte. Wie mochte Benni als Kind, als Jugendlicher gewesen sein? Was hatte ihn geprägt, ihn zu dem wunderbaren Menschen gemacht, der er heute war? Wie sah Benni die Welt um ihn herum, wie sah er ihn, Mats Hummels, seines Zeichens Fußballspieler vom Borussia Dortmund, jetzt aber vor allem ein in ihn verliebter Mann? Was konnten, würden sie zusammen sein, was wollten sie gemeinsam erreichen?   
Mats wollte alles wissen, begnügte sich aber damit, einen sanften, schläfrigen Kuss auf Bennis Mund zu drücken. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss und lächelte ihn dann an. „Wollen wir vielleicht langsam anstoßen? Es ist sehr gemütlich mit dir, aber ich fürchte, dass ich sonst bald einschlafe. So wie du, mein Hübscher.“

Mats nickte langsam und richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf. „Damit könntest du richtig liegen. Also dann…“ Er öffnete geübt die bereit stehende Flasche und befüllte die zwei Sektgläser. Eines davon reichte er Benni, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Worauf wollen wir anstoßen?“

Benni zögerte nicht lange. „Auf uns. Auf ein wundervolles Jahr zu zweit.“

„Ja“, Mats fand nur dieses eine Wort, um Benni zuzustimmen, erwiderte ansonsten einfach dessen strahlendes Lächeln. Es war schwer, diesem herzlichen Lächeln zu widerstehen, und Mats sowieso komplett unmöglich. Er hob gleich seinem Gast das Glas, das helle Klirren des Anstoßens erklang, dann probierten sie den ersten Schluck des erfrischenden Getränks. Immer wieder huschte Mats’ Blick zu Benni, vertiefte sich in seinen Augen, die ihn voller Freude anzwinkerten. 

Dann stellte Benni das halbleere Glas zur Seite und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich wollte dir noch etwas erzählen, Mats, etwas von mir. Es ist nicht so sehr wichtig und wird dich wahrscheinlich, oder besser gesagt hoffentlich, nie direkt betreffen. Trotzdem gehört es zu meinem Leben dazu und du solltest vorsichtshalber davon wissen.“ 

Eine ungewisse Angst griff nach Mats’ Herz. „Was denn, Benni? Ist es etwas Schlimmes?“

Benni schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. „Nein, Mats, nicht wirklich. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich habe eine Erbkrankheit.“ Er schmunzelte kurz und sprach weiter: „Es ist schon gut, dass ich schwul bin, denn dann kann ich das wenigstens nicht weitervererben. Ich habe das Gilbert-Syndrom, das ist eine Stoffwechselstörung, bei der das Bilirubin im Blut erhöht ist.“

Mats stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Er wusste nicht, wovor er Angst gehabt hatte, aber wenn Benni mit dieser Erkrankung so locker umging, konnte nicht soviel Schlimmes dahinter stecken. „Und was bewirkt dieses Syndrom? Ich meine, was macht es mit dir, mit deinem Körper?“

Benni drückte sanft seine Hand. „Meistens gar nichts, ich muss auch nicht zu Arztkontrollen oder so. Wenn ich Stress habe oder mal weniger esse, kann es sein, dass sich meine Augen leicht gelblich verfärben, da sich das Bilirubin im Augenweiß ablagert. Deshalb muss ich auf ein geregeltes Leben achten. Falls ich mal durch eine andere Krankheit Medikamente benötigen sollte, kann es vielleicht zu Komplikationen kommen, wenn der Arzt nicht auf die Medikamentenwahl achtet. Sonst ist nichts, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“

Mats schmiegte sich wieder an Benni und streichelte in langen, ruhigen Zügen dessen Rücken. Er beschloss, noch einmal selbst nach dieser Krankheit zu googeln, verspürte aber auch das Bedürfnis, Benni in dieser Hinsicht sofortigen Rückhalt zu geben. „Also muss ich trotzdem ein bisschen auf dich aufpassen, dass es dir auch gut geht. Benni, ich weiß so vieles noch nicht über dich. Aber danke, dass du mir davon erzählt hast. Da fällt mir gerade ein – wenn du Hunger hast, kann ich uns noch schnell was zu Essen machen.“

„Danke, ich habe schon zu Hause gegessen. Wenn du aber noch Hunger hast, will ich dich nicht vom Essen abhalten.“

Mats überlegte kurz und stand dann auf, zog auch Benni mit sich mit. „Ja, ich esse besser noch einen Happen.“

Kurz darauf saßen sie gemeinsam in der Küche, Mats mit einem Wurstbrot in der Hand, Benni auf seinem Schoß. Mats hatte ihn kurzerhand zu sich gezogen, nachdem Benni neugierig aus dem Fenster geschaut und dabei seinen süßen Hintern rausgestreckt hatte, was Mats immens vom Essen ablenkte.  
Aber anstatt dass der Quell der Ablenkung nun Ruhe gegeben hätte, konnte Mats eher das Gegenteil bezeugen. Benni hatte sich eng an ihn gekuschelt, liebkoste seinen Hals mit zarten Küssen und rutschte ab und an derart auf ihm herum, dass er mit dem Oberschenkel immer näher an Mats’ Intimregion gelangte. Mats wusste nicht, ob dies mit Absicht geschah oder nicht, traute es Benni durchaus zu, ihn mit lüsternen Gedanken im Hinterkopf ein wenig zu reizen, vermutete aber, dass er es im Moment einfach nicht realisierte, was er da mit ihm machte. Mats indessen fühlte die Hitze in seiner Shorts überdeutlich und wunderte sich, dass Benni seine leichte Erregung noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Er biss noch einmal von seinem Brot ab und legte eine Hand auf Bennis Rücken, um ihn etwas zu beruhigen, allein, es war vergebens. Benni schob sich noch näher, sah ihn liebvoll an und wackelte dabei wieder ein bisschen mit seinem Hintern. 

Jetzt reichte es ihm aber. Mats mampfte schnell den Rest seiner Mahlzeit auf, schob den verdutzten Benni von sich ’runter, nahm ihn bei der Hand und marschierte wieder in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen, ließ er sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen und zog seinen Gast, der willig gefolgt war, mit sich. 

„Benni, was machst du mit mir, willst du mich quälen…“, sprach er, küsste ihn leicht und schob seine Hände suchend unter Bennis Shirt. Er fand weiche, warme Haut und betastete die starke Rückenmuskulatur darunter.

Der Angesprochene lachte hell auf, als er jetzt auf einmal Mats’ Not erkannte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Du Süßer, dir ist wohl heiß geworden? Dem kann geholfen werden.“ 

Mit diesen Worten rutschte er ein Stück näher an Mats heran, küsste ihn stürmisch und begann ebenfalls, seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln, zuerst über dem Stoff. Kurz darauf schon aber spürte Mats Bennis Fingerspitzen an seinem Hosenbund und wie sie dann direkt auf seiner Haut über seine Seiten bis zu seinem Rücken glitten.   
Mats stöhnte wohlig, erwiderte den Kuss, der zunehmend wilder und drängender wurde. Inzwischen hatten seine Hände Bennis Po gefunden und kneteten diesen verlangend. Und während Bennis Finger noch mit Mats’ Brustmuskulatur beschäftigt waren, übermannte Mats schließlich die Neugier. Eine Hand wieder nach vorne führend, legte er diese auf Bennis Schritt und strich vorsichtig darüber. Die warme, etwas nachgiebige Härte unter dem Jeansstoff überraschte ihn, ja warum eigentlich? Hatte er doch dutzende seiner Kollegen schon nackt gesehen und auch öfters von Bennis nacktem Körper geträumt. Aber es so hautnah zu fühlen, war doch etwas anderes, die Realität übertraf die Fantasie, und vor allem: es machte ihn ungeahnt scharf, denn er spürte seine eigene Erektion, die in wenigen Sekunden noch einmal angewachsen war. Es schmerzte fast, Mats konnte es kaum erwarten, die Hose loszuwerden und Benni aus seinen Klamotten zu schälen. Stück für Stück, hastig, um seinen Gast schnell bewundern zu können, aber doch genüsslich, denn das Erste Mal würde so nicht wiederkommen.

Benni hatte sich unterdessen von Mats’ Lippen gelöst, betrachtete ihn neugierig, aber auch mit einem verstehenden Schmunzeln. „Na, Lust?“, raunte er. Das aufgeregte Funkeln, das dabei in seinen braunen Augen geschrieben stand, war nicht zu verkennen.

Mats nickte, plötzlich leicht verunsichert, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, Benni derart zu überfallen. Er wollte ihn, wollte das alles mit ihm fühlen und erleben, unbekleidet und bloß, so wie die Natur sie geschaffen hatte. Und doch… War es das Richtige, jetzt, hier, so zwischen Tür und Angel, wo sie sich gerade erst wiedergesehen hatten?

Benni sah ihn zärtlich an und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. „Hey, es ist alles gut. Ich verstehe aber, wenn du noch warten willst. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es mir zunehmend schwerer fällt, gerade wenn du mich so anpackst…“

Mats griff nervös nach Bennis Hand und fuhr leicht über dessen Handrücken. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich will es so sehr, aber…“

„Aber du hast Angst. Nicht wahr?“, stellte Benni fest.

„Ja, irgendwie schon.“

„Wovor? Du weißt, dass wir nicht gleich in die Vollen gehen müssen; es gibt da nichts, was du befürchten müsstest. Ist es einfach die Angst vor dem Unbekannten?“

Mats nickte wieder und sammelte sich. „Ja, ich denke schon. Aber ich will es trotzdem ausprobieren. Und zwar jetzt.“

Benni lächelte ihn sanft an und erhob sich von der Couch. „Dann lass’ uns doch ins Bett gehen, da ist es gemütlicher.“

Mats ließ sich von seinem Besucher hochziehen, anschließend tapsten sie gemeinsam in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, drehte sich Benni zu ihm um, lächelte hintergründig und zog sich anschließend das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Mats’ Blick heftete sich auf Bennis Oberkörper, den er zuletzt vor Weihnachten in unbekleidetem Zustand gesehen hatte. Die kleinen, festen Brustwarzen und der definierte Bauch zogen ihn wie magisch an. Vergessen waren die Zweifel, er nahm Benni wieder in den Arm, schob seine Hände in seinen Nacken und fuhr dann seinen Rücken herunter, bis er erneut auf seinem Po angekommen war. Benni lachte leise gegen sein Ohr, schob Mats leicht von sich und zog anschließend ihm das Oberteil aus. 

Einen Augenblick verharrten sie und sahen sich einfach an, der Profisportler, der vor natürlicher, überquellender Schönheit kaum wusste, wohin mit sich, und der doch innerlich so unsicher war, und der muntere, offene Benni, der hinter seiner Liebenswürdigkeit nicht nur eine Krankheit, sondern auch einige schmerzvolle Erfahrungen und die daraus resultierende Verletzlichkeit verbarg. 

Aber sie hatten sich gefunden. Die Zeit würde alle Wunden heilen.

„Du bist schön, Mats. Einfach schön“, ergriff Benni das Wort.

„Du auch“, kam umgehend die Antwort des Fußballers.

Benni lächelte und zog sich fast andächtig die Hose von den langen Beinen, seinen Blick dabei kaum von Mats wendend. Dieser tat dasselbe, und einen Moment später fanden sie sich küssend auf dem breiten Bett wieder.  
Seite an Seite, beide nur noch mit Unterhose bekleidet, ging die zärtliche Erkundung weiter. Benni beugte sich über Mats, steckte den Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge und verteilte dort zarte, langsame Küsse auf der empfindlichen Haut. Kurz bevor Mats annahm, dass er am nächsten Tag mehrere Knutschflecke zur Schau tragen würde, bewegte sich Benni weiter nach unten, reizte seine Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge und fuhr dann zu seinem Bauchnabel. 

Dort verharrte er, stützte sich mit dem Ellebogen seitlich auf der Matratze ab und ließ seine Hand mit einem Ausdruck sichtbarer Faszination über Mats’ deutlich definierte Bauchmuskeln gleiten. „Wow… Sehr heiß, Mats.“

Dieser keuchte nur leise als Antwort, schaute gebannt in Bennis Miene und verfolgte, wie er seine Hand langsam tiefer wandern ließ. Die tastenden Fingerspitzen glitten über dem Stoff der Unterwäsche zu seinem prallen Glied, fuhren die Konturen nach, glitten dann noch weiter zu seinen Hoden. Dort senkte sich Bennis Handfläche ganz ab, griff fester zu, sodass Mats leise aufstöhnte. Mit neckendem Blick massierte Benni seinen Schritt einige Male, entschied dann, dass es mit der Neckerei nun genug war, und bemühte sich, Mats das letzte störende Bekleidungsstück auszuziehen.   
Mats hob die Hüften an, um Benni in seinen Bemühungen zu unterstützen, setzte sich dann aufrecht und griff ebenfalls nach Bennis Shorts. Er zog sie über dessen schmale Hüften nach unten und heftete seinen Blick sofort auf Bennis erigiertes Glied, als dieses frei sprang. Schön und regelmäßig geformt, sah dieses einfach nur gut aus und machte ihm umgehend Lust auf mehr. Also nahm er es in die Hand und rieb zart über die Spitze.

Benni keuchte und haschte nach seinen Lippen, um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen, und sprach dann mit leise murmelnder Stimme gegen Mats’ Schläfe: „Sieht so aus, als wenn alle Bedenken erfolgreich aus dem Weg geräumt worden sind.“ 

Mats grinste etwas peinlich berührt, nahm seine Hand von Bennis Glied und griff nach seinen Hüften, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. In dem darauf folgenden, intensiven Kuss verloren sich die beiden Liebenden, Zunge gegen Zunge, wollten fast miteinander verschmelzen. Während Mats versuchte, währenddessen noch genug Luft zum Atmen zu bekommen, hatte Bennis Hand ihren Weg zu seinem Schaft gefunden und begonnen, ihn sanft zu massieren.

Als sich wenig später ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, schob Benni Mats zurück in eine liegende Position und beugte sich dann lächelnd über seinen Schoß. „Benni!“, keuchte Mats erregt, als dieser seinen Mund ohne Vorwarnung um Mats’ Glied schloss und einen Moment lang heftig daran saugte. Dann entließ er es wieder, um neckend mit der Zungenspitze um die Eichel zu kreisen, begegnete dabei Mats’ Blick mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Als hätte er es geplant, Mats mit seinen Liebkosungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, glitt die Zunge nun tiefer und zur Unterseite seines Gliedes, bevor sie dann wieder zur geschwollenen Spitze fuhr, um diese aufs Neue zu verwöhnen. 

Mats griff in Bennis Haar und strich sanft durch die dunkelblonden kurzen Strähnen, gab sich seinem Besucher hin, um diesen unvorhergesehenen Genuss ganz auszukosten. Benni schien keinerlei Hemmungen zu haben, ihn in den Mund zu nehmen, sondern diese Aktivität ebenso sehr zu genießen wie er selbst. Plötzlich war er dankbar, heute Mittag noch geduscht und sich vorhin auf der Toilette hinreichend frisch gemacht zu haben; umso besser, wenn Benni ihn in hygienisch einwandfreiem Zustand so intim kennenlernte!

Mats richtete sich halb auf den Ellenbogen auf, um mehr von dem Geschehen sehen zu können, überflog mit hungrigen Augen Bennis Gestalt und fokussierte schließlich dessen herrlich runde, feste Pobacken. Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen… War es ähnlich wie mit einer Frau? Oder anders, besser sogar, da noch intimer und vertrauensvoller?   
Er beobachtete weiterhin Bennis Tun an seinen delikaten Körperstellen, musterte fasziniert, wie Benni seinen Penis wieder und wieder in seinem heißen Mund verschwinden ließ. Alles erregte ihn, Bennis weiche Lippen, seine vorwitzige, flinke Zunge, die starken Schultern, die liebvollen Hände an seinen Hoden und dieser überaus erotische Po. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen, darauf hoffend, den verlockenden Anblick auf lange Zeit in seinem Gedächtnis abgespeichert zu haben. 

Dann hob Benni leise lächelnd den Kopf, ließ Mats’ Glied von seinen Lippen gleiten, nicht ohne noch einen zarten Kuss auf die glänzende Spitze zu drücken, rutschte wieder zu Mats hinauf und schob sich gleich auf ihn drauf. Mats wurde kurzfristig ein Teil der Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt, dies vergaß er aber sofort wieder, als sich ihre Lippen fanden und sich beide Zungen leidenschaftlich umeinander wanden. Mats’ Hände griffen eifrig nach Bennis Hinterteil und umfassten es, pressten Bennis Körper fest auf den seinen. Kein einziges Blatt hätte zwischen sie gepasst, Bennis hartes Glied lag an seinem Bauch, die langen Beine waren um Mats’ Hüften geschlungen.   
Gierig küsste er Benni weiter, anfangs hart und verlangend, bis sie sich beide halbwegs verausgabt hatten und der erste Rausch der Gefühle abgeklungen war. Dann wurde der Kuss schließlich langsamer und sinnlicher. Benni schob seine Hände in Mats’ vollen Haarschopf, vergriff sich kurz darin und ließ dann die Hände zu Mats’ Brustwarzen gleiten. Ihre Lippen lösten sich und Mats richtete sich in eine halb sitzende Position auf; nun befand sich etwas mehr Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern. Mats öffnete die Augen, um an Benni herab zu schauen. Dessen harter Schaft ruhte noch immer an seinem Bauch, groß und geschwollen, und Mats war davon überzeugt, wahrscheinlich nie einen erotischeren Anblick genossen zu haben. Er streckte die Hand aus und umfasste von neuem das warme, von seidiger Haut bedeckte Körperteil.

Benni stöhnte daraufhin leise seinen Namen, streckte ihm seine Hüften entgegen und griff nach Mats’ Schultern, und Mats legte den freien Arm um Bennis Taille, um ihn abzustützen. Zärtlich, aber fest, so, wie er es auch bei sich selber gemacht hätte, begann er, Bennis Glied zu massieren.  
Bennis Griff um seine Schultern verfestigte sich, bis er sich etwas auf Mats’ Körper nach unten schob, sich auf seine Oberschenkel setzte und ebenfalls Mats’ Penis umfasste. Mats wurde zunehmend heißer; Benni, mit seinen geröteten Wangen und den leuchtenden Augen, kam ihm immer schöner vor. Dieser beugte sich wieder vor, lehnte sein Stirn an Mats’ und hauchte ihm zahllose fiebrige Küsse auf die Wangen und die geschwollenen Lippen.

Zusammen trieben sie sich dem Höhepunkt entgegen, gemeinsam in ihrer Ekstase vereint. Mats wusste, dass dies nicht nur rein körperlich, sondern ihr Verlangen aufeinander auch ein Ausdruck ihrer Seelen war, die unaufhörlich zueinander strebten und in der diesseitig größtmöglichen, umfassendsten Form miteinander verschmelzen wollten. Denn das sexuelle Vergnügen, oh wie so oft nur als Spaß und lustvolles Abenteuer verstanden, barg soviel mehr von den Geheimnissen des Lebens, war Quell der Kraft und Ursprung der Freude, der Liebe. Einer Liebe zum Leben, die alle anderen Dinge in sich vereinte, Gegensätze ausglich und befrieden konnte, wenn man ihr Raum ließ.   
Selbstredend war nicht jeder Höhepunkt geeignet, diese Gedanken in Mats zu wecken. Als er in Bennis liebevolle Augen sah und seinen hitzigen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte, war ihm trotzdem, als hätte er dessen inneres Wesen vollständig erkannt, erkannt und in seiner Umarmung willkommen geheißen. Niemals mehr wollte er einen anderen Körper in seinen Armen spüren, brauchte nichts mehr als diesen Mann, der ihn mit seinen zärtlichen Händen, seinen Aufmerksamkeiten, am meisten aber mit seiner ernst gemeinten, ihm eigenen Liebenswürdigkeit verzaubert hatte. 

Benni keuchte gegen Mats’ Hals, ihre Bewegungen wurden hektischer, der Atem schneller. Mats küsste ihn kurz und warf einen Blick nach unten auf ihre Hände, wie sie sich gegenseitig befriedigten, seine Hand um Bennis Penis, der durchtrainierte, fast haarlose flache Bauch seines Gastes, Bennis schöne starke Hand um sein eigenes Glied. Dieser Anblick gab ihm schlussendlich das, was er benötigte, um zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Er ergoss sich in mehreren Stößen über Bennis Bauch, stöhnte leise und küsste ihn erneut, schnell und ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung, plünderte geradezu seine heiße Mundhöhle. Benni keuchte erregt in den Kuss, zuckte kurz und kam ebenfalls; Mats spürte die warme Samenflüssigkeit über seine Hand laufen. 

Doch das zählte nicht, geschwind wischte er seine Hand am vormals sauberen Bettlaken ab, zog Benni zu sich und ließ sich mit ihm in die Kissen zurückfallen, um ihn am liebsten nie wieder aus seinem Leben zu entlassen.  
Einen Augenblick verschnauften sie, dann drehte Benni den Kopf zur Seite und blitzte ihn aus liebevollen Augen an. „Mats…“ Offensichtlich fehlten ihm die Worte für alles Weitere, deshalb hob er die Hand und legte sie leicht an Mats’ Wange.

Dieser lächelte nur und raunte dann bewegt: „Benni…“

Weitere Momente des einvernehmlichen Schweigens folgten, bis Benni leise hervorbrachte: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, aber sicherlich nicht das. Es war wunderschön, Mats.“

„Ja“, antwortete der Angesprochene einfach, zu glücklich, um viele Worte zu machen. Nur eines noch musste er loswerden: „Benni… Ich will dich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Ja, Mats. Wir werden wunderbar zusammen sein. Wir werden glücklich sein. Wir werden alles sein“, bestätigte Benni. In einem neuen Sturm der Gefühle fanden sich ihre Lippen und besiegelten damit das Gesagte.   
Mats fühlte es wie einen Schwur. Ja, sie würden glücklich sein, so glücklich, wie er nie gedacht hatte, glücklich sein zu können, und er würde die gierige, böse Welt da draußen nicht dazwischen kommen lassen.


	12. Chapter 12

Mats hüpfte nach dem kräftezehrenden Spiel des heutigen Tages voller Vorfreude die letzten Treppenstufen hinauf, nahm dabei zumeist zwei Stufen auf einmal, bis er schon vor Bennis Wohnung stand und darauf wartete, dass dieser ihn einließ. 

Endlich war Samstag! Die wenigen Tage seit ihrem Zusammenkommen nach Silvester waren wie im Flug vergangen, und fast jeden Abend hatten sie seitdem gemeinsam verbracht, hatten gelacht und geredet, zusammen gekocht und sich auch geliebt. Und dabei festgestellt, dass der Feierabend leider meistens so kurz war, dass es ihnen an allen Ecken und Enden an Zeit mangelte. Mats, der morgens später zum Training musste als Benni, hatte deshalb öfters die Fahrerei auf sich genommen, sobald er sich nachmittags ausreichend um seine Schildkröte gekümmert hatte, und war über Nacht bei seinem neuen Freund geblieben. Der Mats noch immer verwöhnte nach allen Mitteln der Kunst, ihn so oft wie möglich zärtlich küsste, ihn des Nachts im Arm hielt und am nächsten Morgen mit ihm gemütlich frühstückte, soweit es Zeit und Gelegenheit eben zuließ. Mats lächelte ein bisschen in sich hinein, den Blick ziellos ins Leere gerichtet. Hach, verliebt sein war einfach toll!

„Mein Schatz“, ein warme Männerstimme weckte ihn leise aus seinen Träumereien und holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück, „komm rein, ich hab’ schon auf dich gewartet.“

Mats ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen, eilte zu dem lächelnden Benni, der locker gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, und schloss ihn liebvoll in seine Arme. Und wie schon die Tage davor, hielten sie sich nun eine kleine Ewigkeit umschlungen, fest aneinandergedrückt und einfach froh, den Anderen halten zu dürfen. Was immer noch ein unbeschreiblich glückliches Gefühl in Mats auslöste. Nicht mehr alleine zu sein, sondern geliebt und geborgen, wie aus heiterem Himmel, und doch spürbar real und verlässlich…  
Ein Schauer rann ihm bei diesem Gedanken den Rücken ’runter. Würden sie so auch noch die folgenden Monate zusammen verbringen, in Liebe vereint, sowie die nächsten Jahre, die sicherlich nicht einfach werden würden? Konnten sie gemeinsam überdauern, auch angesichts der Stürme, die auf sie zukommen würden, auf Mats, der spürte: für diesen Mann würde er es wagen, sich aufzuopfern, seine Karriere, sein Ansehen, seine bloße Existenz. Sein Leben einem anderen Menschen vertrauensvoll in die Hände zu legen, daran hatte er nie gedacht, nie vermutet, dass er dazu fähig wäre, sich aus seiner sicheren Schale herauszuwagen, bis er soweit offen stand, dass sie ihn sehen konnte: die Menschenmenge, die über ihn urteilen würde. Nackt würde er vor ihr stehen, nicht geschützt wie in Bennis Armen, sondern bloß und hilflos wie niemals zuvor. Würden sie ihn auseinander nehmen, die jubelnden Zuschauer, die auf ein tödliches Opfer warteten wie die einstigen Besucher der Arenen Roms? Mats spürte eine ungeahnte Angst in sich aufsteigen. Konnte er das überstehen, und was würde dann werden?  
Eine Hochzeit? Benni mit ihm auf dem Standesamt, seine liebevolle Hand, der er den goldenen Ring überstreifte, auf dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens vor den Augen des Gesetzes und aller Welt miteinander verbringen durften. Es mutete ihm an als ein Leben wie im Himmel.

Niemand konnte in die Zukunft sehen. Niemand konnte sein eigenes Dasein zur Gänze bestimmen; überraschende Schicksalsschläge und Wendungen vereitelten gar zu oft alle voreilig getroffenen Pläne. Und doch gab es Momente, in denen man undeutlich und noch halb im Verborgenen ahnte: dies ist mein Weg, das ist der Pfad, den ich einschlagen werde, den ich bis zum Ende gehen möchte. Koste es, was es wolle.  
War es dies, was er jetzt ahnte, wo sein Herz so klar und unmissverständlich mit ihm sprach? Dieses Schicksal glich einer Sirene: es würde beharrlich auf ihn warten und ihn immer wieder einholen, so sehr er auch versuchte, dem zu entkommen. Niemand konnte sich selbst entkommen; manchen Sachen musste man sich einfach letzten Endes stellen.

Mats presste Benni unbewusst noch enger an sich, krallte sich an seine Schultern, zu gefangen von der Bedeutung ihrer Verbindung, die alles, ja aber auch wirklich alles ändern konnte.

„Hey Mats, was ist los? Geht’s dir nicht gut?“, widersprach Benni besorgt dem etwas zu festen Griff.

Der Angesprochene lockerte die Umarmung ein wenig, konnte Benni aber noch nicht loslassen, sondern vergrub seine Wange in Bennis weichem Haar. Er wusste kaum, was er antworten sollte, schüttelte sachte den Kopf und kämpfte noch immer gegen den riesengroßen Kloß in seinem Hals an, räusperte sich dann heftig. Seine eigene Stimme kam ihm fremd vor, als er rau hervorbrachte: „Nein, Benni. Ich hab’ dich. Ich bin bei dir, das ist wichtig. Halt’ mich einfach.“

„Ja, gern“, Benni strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, „aber lass uns doch ins Wohnzimmer gehen“. 

Mats nickte und ließ Benni ein Stückchen von sich weichen, folgte ihm dann auf die Couch, auf der er in den letzten Tagen schon soviel Zeit mit seinem Freund verbracht hatte. Noch war alles zwischen ihnen neu und aufregend und er war froh, diesen einen Platz zu kennen, an dem er ganz er selbst sein konnte. Aber es würde auch der Tag kommen, an dem er sich hier nicht mehr länger verstecken konnte.  
Schwer ließ sich Mats auf besagtes Möbelstück sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht müde in den aufgestützten Händen. 

Benni setzte sich neben ihn und küsste seine Schläfe. „Sagst du mir, was los ist?“

Mats suchte nach Worten, zog Benni dann wieder zu sich und seufzte schwer. „Ach, ich weiß nicht richtig. Mein Benni, ich möchte dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin einfach froh, dich zu haben.“ 

„Und du hast mich“, bestätigte Benni ernst und griff nach seiner Hand. „Was macht dir Sorgen?“

„Ich werde es nicht immer verheimlichen können. Ich meine, dass ich schwul bin und jetzt ’nen Freund habe. Ich find’ alles so toll mit dir und kann mir nichts Besseres vorstellen, aber wir werden wohl irgendwann auffliegen. Wir können uns schließlich nicht immer nur in diesen vier Wänden aufhalten. Und das macht mir Angst.“

„Du willst mich jetzt aber nicht wieder loswerden, oder?“, blickte ihn Benni fragend mit großen Augen an.

Mats sah erschrocken auf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich liebe alles mit dir, du bist doch das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Nein, wir müssen nur darauf vorbereitet sein, denn es wird vielleicht nicht einfach werden. Und es tut mir auch Leid für dich, denn du hast eigentlich etwas Besseres verdient, als mit mir ein Versteckspiel zu führen und am Ende irgendwann in der Presse zu landen. Aber du musst dir dessen bewusst sein, dass es so kommen kann. Mein Benni…“ Mats strich zärtlich über Bennis Wange, die er dann noch küsste, ganz gefühlvoll nur mit den Lippenspitzen. 

„Mein Mats“, erwiderte Benni sanft und fuhr fort, „das ist mir natürlich inzwischen klar. Es kommt mir noch so unwirklich vor, weil ich dich hier eigentlich als ziemlich normalen Mann, wenn auch als einen sehr attraktiven, ansehe. Kann mir kaum vorstellen, meinen eigenen Namen in der Zeitung wiederzufinden. Aber du kannst es nicht ändern, Mats, und ich auch nicht. Lass’ diese Gedanken fallen, konzentriere dich stattdessen auf uns. Wir werden das Schiff schon schaukeln, wenn es soweit ist.“

„Aber – hast du denn keine Angst davor? Das kann doch nicht das sein, was du dir für dein Leben erträumt hast“, erkundigte sich Mats verwundert.

„Das ist es vielleicht nicht“, erwiderte Benni nachdrücklich, „aber ich denke jetzt nicht über sowas nach. Wir haben nicht die Kontrolle darüber, was passieren wird. Ich lass’ mich aber nicht so schnell abschrecken, und ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Ich werde für dich da sein. Außerdem müssen wir uns für nichts schämen.“

„Stur wie ein echter Schalker“, meinte Mats halb schmunzelnd, insgeheim aber zutiefst berührt ob den Worten seines Freundes.

Daraufhin grinste Benni. „Stimmt genau. Wo wir schon dabei sind: ich wollte eigentlich vorschlagen, dass wir morgen mal was Richtiges unternehmen, und du hast auch schon angesprochen, dass wir uns nicht immer hier drinnen verstecken können. Lass’ uns doch mal weg fahren.“

„Wohin denn?“

„Lass dich überraschen. Ich habe heute schon etliches eingekauft und auch etwas geplant. Bisschen frische Luft außerhalb von Dortmund wird uns gut tun, und wir haben auch noch gar keine gemeinsamen Bilder von uns.“

Da schlang Mats die Arme wieder um Benni und ließ sein Kinn zufrieden auf dessen breite Schulter sinken. „Das klingt toll. Ja, lass’ uns wegfahren. Irgendwohin, wo wir uns nicht so verstecken müssen. Wir müssen aber früh noch bei mir vorbeifahren, wegen dem neuen Mitbewohner.“

Benni lächelte leicht gegen Mats’ Hals. „Ach so, kein Problem. Habe dein Tier ja auch schon ein paar Tage nicht mehr gesehen. Wird Zeit, dass ich ihm mal wieder Hallo sage.“

„Und jetzt würde ich gerne deinem bequemen Bett Hallo sagen, und deinem hübschen Popo vielleicht auch noch“, murmelte Mats und tätschelte dabei besagtes Körperteil.

„Wenn du schon wieder frech sein kannst, scheint es dir ja wieder besser zu gehen. Na dann los, auf ins Bad.“

Beide Männer standen auf und schlurften eng hintereinander ins Badezimmer, wo sie den lästigen Hygienepflichten nachkamen und sich dann gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer verkrümelten. Als sie kurz darauf im Bett lagen, geschah allerdings nicht viel mehr, als dass sie noch ein paar heiße Küsse und Streicheleinheiten austauschten, da sie doch ziemlich müde waren. Besonders Benni, der tagsüber oft lange im Laden beschäftigt war, brauchte nur wenige Minuten, um in einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen. Mats lag noch einige Minuten wach an seiner Seite, hielt ihn und grübelte, wie konnte es anders sein, noch ein wenig über seine, oder vielmehr ihre aktuelle Situation. 

Benni hatte bei Vielem Recht! Schließlich hatte sich Mats gesagt, dass er von nun an alles besser machen und ein glückliches Privatleben führen wollte. Mit zu vielen Zweifeln und Ängsten würde er sich selbst und vor allen Dingen auch seinen Freund, der bis dahin soviel Verständnis bewiesen hatte, schaden. Nein, er musste jetzt das Risiko eingehen, nicht ständig ihre Umgebung zu überwachen und sich mit Benni auch mal wieder in die Öffentlichkeit zu begeben. Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt waren sie ja tatsächlich auch zusammen gewesen, ohne dass er davon Panikattacken bekommen hatte. Und er durfte eine hoffentlich noch ferne Zukunft, die so möglicherweise niemals eintreten würde, nicht vorneweg nehmen. Sie lebten im Hier und Jetzt, und Bennis warmer Körper gab ihm Sicherheit. Was sollte noch anderes zählen, als das allein? Verdammt, er war Borusse, Verteidiger, Kämpfer durch und durch. Zeit also, für sich und ihre Beziehung zu kämpfen und seine Seele vor den ständigen Zweifeln zu verteidigen!

Mit diesem Beschluss und der Vorfreude auf ihren gemeinsamen morgigen Ausflug überkam Mats schlussendlich ein erholsamer Schlummer.


	13. Chapter 13

Leise Sonnenstrahlen schimmerten durch das Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers, als Benni langsam erwachte, Mats’ Arm noch um seine Taille spürend, er schließlich die Augen aufmachte und seinen schlafenden Freund einige Minuten lang betrachtete. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich dabei auf seine Lippen, denn der Schlaf hatte Mats’ Frisur in einen wilden, ungezähmten Urzustand zurück befördert, während sein männliches, gutaussehendes Gesicht gleichzeitig umso sanfter, milder und ausgeglichener wirkte. Benni mochte diesen reizvollen Kontrast, mochte überhaupt alles an diesem Mann, der ihn glücklich machte und auch seinem sonst recht monotonen Leben mehr Sinn und Bedeutung verlieh. Benni wusste, den Preis dafür, Mats zu lieben, musste schlussendlich er selber zahlen, und wusste trotzdem auch, dass dieser ihm alle Mühen und Entbehrungen mit doppelter Liebe und Hingabe zurückzahlen würde. 

Und darum beugte er sich jetzt vor, um den schlummernden Fußballer mit einem sanften Kuss auf den Mundwinkel aus dem Reich der Träume in die Gegenwart zurückzurufen. „Mats… Wach auf, unser Ausflug wartet…“

„Hmm…“ Mats brummte langgezogen, kuschelte sich enger an Bennis Brust und schob seine Hände unter dessen Shirt auf den Rücken.

Benni grinste leise in sich hinein. Mats’ Unwille gegen das morgendliche Aufstehen und ebenso seine Verschmustheit, die er selbst sehr genoss, erheiterten ihn immer wieder. „Du Süßer – komm’, küss mich.“

„Zu Befehl“, flachste Mats, lachte Benni mit müden Augen an und spitzte seine Lippen, schob dann den Kopf näher zu Benni und drückte seinen Mund schmatzend auf dessen Wange.

Benni wuschelte durch Mats’ Haare und zog seinen Freund anschließend sanft in eine bessere Positur, um ihn richtig küssen zu können. Ihre Lippen verschlossen sich zu einem liebevollen Kuss, der all das enthielt, was sich beide Männer so lange ersehnt hatten. Sie brauchten beide nicht mehr, als einander in diesen verträumten Momenten. Überhaupt hielten sie fast ständig Körperkontakt, wenn sie beisammen waren, ob nackt oder nicht, spielte gar nicht immer eine so große Rolle. Klar, der Sex war toll, und Mats freute sich schon insgeheim auf die Gelegenheit, dabei endlich einmal weiter zu gehen als bisher. Aber noch zögerten sie vor dem nächsten Schritt zurück, wissend, dass diese besondere Spannung, dieses Warten auf das eine Ereignis etwas Kostbares war, das es wertzuschätzen galt. Beide spürten sie, dass es bald soweit sein würde, wenn sie sich nachts in den Armen lagen, wenn sie sich nach dem Aufwachen verschmitzt angrinsten und sich zu necken suchten. Und bis dahin genossen sie einfach ihre Liebe und Zweisamkeit. Denn Liebe war es, daran gab es bei Mats zumindest keinen Zweifel mehr, und er wollte es Benni auch sagen. Bald, ja bald.

Wenige Sekunden später schien Mats schon wesentlich wacher, denn er wälzte sich übermütig auf Benni, blickte diesem tief in die Augen und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Der dünne Stoff der Unterhose verriet Benni sofort, dass mit dieser Aktion durchaus einige Hintergedanken verbunden waren, und so sehr ihn der Gedanke auch anmachte, diesmal hatte er etwas anderes geplant. Außerdem war seine Blase voll, auf welche der Dortmunder Spieler noch zusätzlichen Druck ausübte.

„Mats“, behutsam versuchte er, Mats’ schnellen, suchenden Lippen auszuweichen und sich auf die Seite und damit Mats von sich herunter zu rollen. Mats grinste, seine Augen blitzten, als er sich mit Hilfe seines größeren Körpergewichts anschickte, den nun lachenden Benni weiterhin unter sich zu begraben. Aber auch Benni war nicht kraftlos und wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, gegen den muskulösen Fußballer anzukämpfen. Schließlich ging es auch um die Ehre, und eine spielerische Kabbelei mit dem gleich starken Partner konnte man schon mal wagen. Und so hob Benni die Arme und stemmte sich gegen Mats, der kurz darauf nachgab, sich grinsend zur Seite fallen ließ und seinen Freund von hinten sofort wieder in seine Arme zog, um ihn eng zu umfangen.

Beide Männer keuchten schwer und heftig. „Hey, du Kraftprotz“, schmeichelte sich Mats bei seinem Freund wieder ein, „warst du heimlich im Fitnesscenter, so ganz ohne mich?“

Benni prustete. „Da muss ich nicht heimlich hin, ich bin nicht der prominente Sportler hier. Kannst ja gerne mal mitkommen, wäre eine super Publicity für den Club. Ich möchte dich schon zu gerne mal beim Gewichte stemmen beobachten.“

Mats steckte seine Nase in Bennis Nacken und bedeckte ihn mit weichen Küssen. „Hmm – und am besten bloß in Shorts, nicht wahr? Ich sehe fast schon die zwanzig Handykameras vor meiner Nase und die Reporter von der BILD oder einem anderen Käseblatt. Nein, da würde ich dich lieber mal beim BVB einschleusen, da brauche ich bloß noch eine passende Erklärung dafür. 'Liebe Kollegen, das ist mein schwuler Kumpel, der wollte mal unsere Duschen inspizieren' oder so ähnlich.“

„Ich geb’ dir gleich Kumpel!“, entrüstete sich Benni in gespielter Beleidigung, wollte sich Mats entziehen, dieser war aber wiederum schneller, schloss zärtlich die Arme um ihn und strich beruhigend über dessen Unterarme.

„Benni, hey! Natürlich bist du nicht mein Kumpel, bist mein bester, liebster, schönster Schatz.“

Diese Worte, untermalt von den innigen Liebkosungen, besänftigten den anderen Mann sofort wieder. „Na gut, das klingt schon viel besser. Außerdem droht dir ebenfalls Saures, wenn du mich in so eine Situation bringst. Aber dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig, also lassen wir so einen Quatsch lieber gleich sein.“

„Und schlau ist mein Schatz auch noch“, warf Mats ein, was Benni dazu veranlasste, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, um ihn wieder stürmisch zu küssen.

\+ + + 

Eine reichliche Stunde und ein ausgiebiges Frühstück später standen sie gemeinsam in Mats’ Wohnung, um vor dem Aufbruch ins Ungewisse, denn Benni hatte ihm noch immer nicht verraten wollen, wohin es gehen sollte, nach dem leiblichen Wohl der Schildkröte zu sehen. Mats wusste, dass er sich schon sehr an das freundliche, ruhige Tier gewöhnt hatte, das sich gerne am Hals kraulen ließ und ihm immer wieder neugierig das spitze kleine Maul entgegenstreckte.

Mats holte schnell den abgepackten Salat sowie ein paar Karotten aus dem Kühlschrank und füllte die Wasserschale des Tieres auf, während Benni den gesamten Vorgang von seinem Platz auf einem der Küchenstühle liebevoll lächelnd beobachtete. „Wie ich sehe, seid ihr inzwischen schon zu einem guten Team geworden. Aber wie heißt er denn nun?“

„Ähm…“, gab sich Mats etwas peinlich berührt, „ich wusste erst nicht so ganz. Obwohl du mir eigentlich bei der Namensfindung helfen wolltest, waren wir ja dann meistens recht gut abgelenkt. Aber zumindest bin ich dadurch auf dich gekommen, konnte ihn aber auch nicht direkt ’Benni’ nennen. Also heißt er jetzt 'Jobi'. Nach Jonas und dir.“

Benni starrte kurz zu Mats, dann lachte er schallend. „Jobi! Bist du dir sicher? Nach Jonas und mir? Oh Mats, ich fühle mich geehrt.“

Mats zog eine beleidigte Schnute, schaffte es aber bloß wenige Sekunden, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, bis sich sein Gesicht ebenfalls zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog. „Ja, Jobi. Was denn, gefällt dir der Name etwa nicht? Zu ungewöhnlich?“

Benni hatte sich wieder beruhigt, schmunzelte trotzdem noch vergnügt und streckte den Arm aus, um beiläufig Mats’ Hinterteil zu tätscheln, als dieser auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank wieder an ihm vorbeiging. „Jobi. Nein, es geht schon, denke ich. Ist ganz putzig. Auch wenn es fast nach eurem Bundestrainer klingt.“

„Jogi Löw?“, erwiderte Mats gutgelaunt. „Ach was, da gibt’s gar keine Ähnlichkeit. Weder beim Namen, noch beim Aussehen. Jobi ist viel süßer und kann auch nicht Fußball spielen.“ Danach kam Mats zu Benni und setzte sich kurzerhand auf dessen Schoß, schlang ihm dabei die Arme um den Hals. „Und du – bist auch süß. Furchtbar süß.“

„Süßer als Jobi sogar?“

„Auf jeden Fall. Und auch noch viel aufregender“, fügte Mats hinzu, um seinen Freund sogleich wieder leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Bald fanden sich ihre Zungen, um sich gegenseitig zu verwöhnen. Suchende Finger fuhren aufs Neue unter Bennis Pullover und fanden nackte, warme Haut, die es zu erkunden galt. Benni genoss den Kuss und ließ sich darin fallen, löste sich nach einer kleinen Weile aber mit einer fast entschuldigenden Miene von Mats, als dessen Finger bereits in seinen Hosenbund gleiten wollten. Nicht, dass er nicht Gefallen daran fand, aber er hatte doch noch etwas Besseres geplant für heute…

Mats schaute etwas enttäuscht, gab sich dann aber zufrieden und küsste Benni kurz auf den Mund. „Na gut. Ich sehe schon, so kommen wir nicht weiter. Wir müssen auch nicht nur die ganze Zeit im Bett verbringen. Also zeigst du mir jetzt was Schönes, was auch immer es ist?“

Benni nickte mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln. „Ja, das hatte ich vor. Du wirst es auch nicht bereuen. Verpflegung haben wir ja schon eingepackt, also dann hoch mit uns.“

Kurz darauf saßen sie wieder in Bennis VW, Mats auf dem Beifahrersitz und die Umgebung betrachtend, während sie den äußeren Stadtring Dortmunds schlussendlich hinter sich ließen und einige Kilometer erst nach Westen, dann weiter in nördlicher Richtung fuhren. Es war noch nicht viel los auf den Straßen, die meisten Feierwütigen lagen noch in den Betten, und so hatte er auf seine übliche Sonnenbrille verzichtet, behielt stattdessen seine linke Hand auf Bennis Knie, der ihm hin und wieder einen lächelnden Seitenblick zuwarf.

Nach einer reichlichen halben Stunde hielten sie unvermittelt an, scheinbar im Nirgendwo. Das Panorama war gänzlich unscheinbar, hinter nebelbedeckten Feldern erstreckte sich ein dichter Wald, der Himmel war dunkelgrau und verkündete den kommenden Schnee. 

Mats sah fragend zu seinem Freund. „Und was machen wir hier in diesem Nebel?“

Benni lachte ihn fröhlich an, dabei seine Hand auf Mats’ legend. „Spazieren, ganz einfach. Wenn das Wetter besser gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich heute in die Niederlande oder an den Rhein entführt. Das lohnt sich heute aber nicht, vielleicht können wir es nachholen. Ich will dir hier aber trotzdem etwas zeigen.“

Etwas ratlos stieg Mats aus und gesellte sich zu Benni, der schon seinen Rucksack mit ihrer Verpflegung aus dem Kofferraum holte. Seite an Seite gingen sie den schmalen Feldweg entlang, der von der Parkbucht zu den nahen Bäumen führte, die im Nebeldunst ihre starren dunklen Zweige gen Himmel streckten.  
Nach einigen Metern griff er nach Bennis Hand, der sie ihm gerne gewährte. Es war niemand da außer ihnen, also konnten sie zumindest hier einmal so tun, als wären sie ein ganz normales Paar.

Zuerst langweilte er sich in dieser trostlosen Einöde, es war wirklich ein Wald wie jeder andere, ein Ort, den er alleine oder mit seinen Kollegen am allerletzten aufgesucht hätte, noch dazu bei der unangenehm frostigen Lufttemperatur. Es lag noch nicht einmal Schnee, durch den man hätte tollen können. Einzig Benni zuliebe, der ihm ja doch etwas zeigen wollte, ließ er sich auf diesen Spaziergang ein.

„Na, ist dir langweilig? Wärst du lieber im Bett geblieben?“, sprach ihn sein Freund auf sein offensichtliches Desinteresse an.

„Kann schon sein“, gab Mats einmütig zu. „Aber ich vertraue auf dich, dass du mich schon wieder nach Hause bringen wirst, sobald wir hier fertig sind.“ Zärtlich neigte er seinen Kopf dann näher zu dem anderen Mann, um ihm zuzuraunen: „Außerdem, wenn du ausgerechnet hier hin möchtest, komme ich doch gerne mit. Alles für dich!“

Benni warf ihm einen liebevollen, wenn auch leicht skeptischen Seitenblick zu, hob den Arm, um ihm kurz durch die Haare zu wuscheln und schob die Hand dann in Mats’ Gesäßtasche, sodass sie letztlich Arm in Arm weiter marschierten.  
Sie passierten schließlich den Waldrand und betraten einen befestigten Weg, der tiefer in den Mischwald hineinführte. Dieser veränderte sich nach einer Weile, wurde dichter und urwüchsiger, obwohl die meisten Zweige blattlos waren, und Mats begann tatsächlich, sich hier wohl zu fühlen und den Ausflug zu genießen. Die mächtigen Buchen- und Eichenkronen ragten hoch über sie hinaus, bildeten ein schützendes Dach, das sie einhüllte in eine wilde, raue Geborgenheit, wie sie nur die unveränderliche Naturgewalt verleihen konnte. Hier fand sie zwei Männer vereint, zwei Seelen, die ebenso Kämpfer waren und ihren Kampf unermüdlich führen würden, bis zum Ende. Denn wenn die Natur es ihnen auch verwehrt hatte, gemeinsam Kinder zeugen zu können, gebar sie aus ihrem Reichtum doch unendliche Möglichkeiten, zu lieben und neues Leben hervorzubringen. Und wer sollte diesen Beiden auch das Recht darauf verwehren, da sie doch nichts Schlimmeres begangen hatten und nichts mehr begehrten, als einander nahe zu sein? 

So sorgte die Natur schließlich für das ihre, indem der Mensch für sich selber sorgt.

 

„Und was genau wolltest du mir nun zeigen? Wir sind hier schon fast bei Haltern, deiner Heimat, oder?“, hakte Mats irgendwann nach, als ihre Unterhaltung schon längere Zeit verstummt war.

„Fein beobachtet. Den See bei uns möchte ich dir auch noch mal zeigen, aber da sind dann mehr Leute, deshalb soll fürs Erste der Wald ausreichen. Und wir sind schon bald am Ziel, also keine Bange.“

Mats beschied sich notgedrungen mit dieser Antwort, auch wenn er zunehmend neugieriger wurde. Nach etwa einer Stunde kamen sie wieder aus dem Wald heraus, diesmal nach Südosten hin, wo eine trübe Sonne einige müde Strahlen durch die grauen Wolken schickte. Die Felder lagen auch hier brach, in einer Entfernung von zwanzig Metern schmiegten sich ein paar junge Birken an einen Hochstand, der ungenutzt schien und zudem recht wackelig wirkte. 

Mats sah sich suchend um und zögerte, doch Benni führte ihn zielstrebig auf den Hochstand zu, mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wir sind da, mein Schatz.“ 

„Ach“, mehr wusste der Angesprochene für den Moment nicht zu sagen.

„Komm’, guck nicht so“, küsste ihn Benni keck auf den Mund. „Ja, du hast richtig geraten, ich will da hoch mit dir.“

„Und wozu?“ zog Mats zweiflerisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wirst du schon sehen. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst“, versuchte Benni, ihn von seinem Willen zu überzeugen. 

„Wie soll der Stand denn uns beide aushalten? Das Ding sieht nicht sehr Vertrauen erweckend aus. Ich bin schwer und meine Beine sind teuer“, widersprach Mats.

„Ach was, warst du noch nie auf einem Jägersitz? Die sind immer schon uralt und halten trotzdem noch zehn Jahre.“ 

Danach achtete Benni nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern erklomm flugs die wenigen Stufen bis zur hölzernen Tür, öffnete deren Verriegelung und überwand geschickt den Abstand von der letzten Stufe bis zum Eingang, wobei sich sein knackiger Po hervor streckte, sodass Mats einen Moment lang wie gebannt auf die Hinteransicht seines Freundes starrte. Dann verschwand Benni in der engen Kabine und lugte kurz darauf durch die Öffnung zur Seite wieder heraus.

„Komm’ doch endlich rauf, ist schön hier oben und mit dir wäre es noch besser“, meinte Benni zu dem noch unten stehenden Fußballer, um ihn zum Raufklettern zu ermuntern.

Mats schaute skeptisch und zog erneut die Stirn kraus, gab aber schließlich nach und erklomm die wenigen Stufen, bis Benni die Tür aufstieß, ihm die Hand reichte und ihn neben sich auf den schmalen Sitz zog, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zugezogen hatte.  
So saßen sie dann da, Seite an Seite, Benni grinsend mit Mats’ Hand in seiner, während beide durch die Seitenöffnung hinaus schauten, über die lichten Kronen der schmalen Birkenbäumchen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung, das blattlose Hagebuttengestrüpp und die dickeren Kiefern und Buchen und schlammbedeckten Felder am Waldesrand.

„Hmm – ist ja ganz nett hier, aber was nun?“, fragte Mats leicht ungeduldig.

Bennis Lächeln verstärkte sich. Ihm war schon klar, dass sein Freund nicht ganz verstand, zu welchem Zweck er ihn hier hoch befördert hatte und dass Mats eigentlich immer noch andere Aktivitäten vorschwebten, als die triste Umgebung von oben zu begutachten. Obwohl – genau deshalb hatte er doch hierhin gewollt, nicht bloß der entspannenden Natur wegen.

Sanft zog er Mats’ Hand näher, näher an seinen Schoß und dann zwischen seine Beine, schob sie auf die leichte Beule in seiner Hose.

Mats verstand schnell. „Nee, oder? Du willst hier nicht wirklich…?“

Benni lachte auf und blickte zur Seite, zu Mats. „Doch! Warum denn nicht?“

Mats machte große Augen, starrte ihn kurz stumm an und schmunzelte dann. „So einer bist du also! Gar nicht so unschuldig, wie du immer tust.“ Probeweise rieb er mit dem Daumen leicht über Bennis noch nicht erigiertes Glied, das er auch durch den festen Stoff der Jeans gut ausmachen konnte. Nach einer halben Minute des darüber Streichens war bereits eine deutliche Veränderung eingetreten, der Stoff wölbte sich enger um Bennis harte Erektion. 

Und der Funke der Erregung war nun auch auf Mats übergesprungen. Er beugte sich zur Seite und küsste Benni verlangend, während seine Finger weiter beschäftigt waren, auch tiefer glitten, um Bennis Oberschenkel zu massieren.

„Na, doch nicht so schlecht, oder?“, fragte Benni, als sie den Kuss kurz unterbrachen.

„Stimmt. Sex in der Öffentlichkeit, ohne dass die Paparazzi hinter mir her sind. Daran hätte ich wirklich schon eher denken sollen.“

Dann vertiefte sich Mats wieder in seine Streicheleinheiten, fummelte mit beiden Händen an Bennis Hose herum, schob ihm zuerst die Jacke etwas hoch und zog schließlich den Reißverschluss herunter, bis sich ihm die schwarze Unterhose mit Bennis steifem Penis darinnen präsentierte. Längst war auch er selbst hart, wie sollte er auch anders reagieren, bei diesem heißen Anblick. Kurz strich er über den verführerisch glatten, elastischen Stoff der Unterhose, dann überkam ihn die Gier und er riss Benni stürmisch in seine Arme, küsste ihn und griff unter den störenden Stoff, um mit einer Hand Bennis Glied zu umfassen. Er rieb über die Eichel, befühlte die weiche Haut und massierte Benni so gut es ging, da die Jeans um dessen Hüften eben noch störte.

Benni lehnte sich einen Moment zurück, stöhnte unterdrückt und küsste dann Mats’ Hals, während seine Hände weiter am Körper der Fußballers herunter glitten, um auch ihm Genuss zu bereiten. Kurz darauf hielt er das steife Glied in der Hand, um es ausgiebig zu verwöhnen. Seine saugenden Lippen hinterließen schon bald rote Male auf Mats’ Hals, den er mit Leidenschaft bearbeitete, genauso wie Mats’ schönes, warmes Glied, das bereits zu maximaler Größe angeschwollen war und sich perfekt in seinen Händen anfühlte.

Überhaupt spürten sie nicht die winterlichen Temperaturen, die an ihren unbedeckten Unterleib drang. Beide Männer schwelgten in der Erregung, die ihnen die gegenseitigen Berührungen bescherte, gingen vollkommen darin auf und drängten sich noch näher aneinander. Benni hatte ein Bein über Mats’ Oberschenkel geschoben und drückte sein Knie wollüstig in den offenen Schritt des Fußballers, um auch dessen Hoden zu reizen, die noch unter dem Stoff der Unterhose verborgen waren. Kurze, flüchtige und längere, tiefere Küsse wechselten sich ab, beider Atem wurde schneller, die Bewegungen drängender und hektischer.  
Mats schob seine Zunge weiter in Bennis Mund, musterte mit weit geöffneten Augen dessen leicht gerötete Wangen, seine fein geschwungenen Brauen und die vor Ekstase geschlossenen Lider, fuhr mit dem Daumen wieder über Bennis Eichel, reizte ihn, bis er registrierte, dass der andere soweit war. Denn Benni presste die Augen noch fester zu, zuckte in seinen Armen, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem wonnevollen Stöhnen, dann spürte Mats die warme Samenflüssigkeit, die ihm langsam über die Finger lief.  
Amüsiert zog er die Hand zurück, während Benni ihn zufrieden küsste und weiter massierte. Dann kam Benni wieder zu sich, leckte sich aufreizend über die Lippen, wobei er Mats noch steifes Glied mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick bedachte. Schnell hatte er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jacke gezogen, wischte geschwind Mats’ Hand sauber, und schon hockte er vor seinem Freund auf den Knien, um dessen Penis in seinen heißen Mund aufzunehmen.

Seine Zunge tanzte über die geschwollene Eichel, spielte fast mit ihr, während Mats seine Finger in Bennis Haar vergrub, um sich darin festzuhalten. Schnell intensivierte Benni sein Verwöhnprogramm, ließ das Glied noch tiefer in seinen Rachen gleiten, um Mats zum Abschluss zu bringen. Dieser starrte begeistert in Bennis schönes, noch von der Leidenschaft gezeichnetes Gesicht, in seine schönen braunen Augen, die zwischen ihm und dem Objekt seiner momentanen Begierde immer wieder hin und her wechselten. Lange brauchte Mats nicht mehr, um zum Orgasmus zu kommen, obwohl er es gerne noch hinausgezögert hätte, aber diese Stimulation tat einfach zu gut, als dass er sich noch viel länger hätte zurückhalten können. Leise stöhnend ergoss er sich in Bennis Mund, und dieser schluckte alles, alles. Zum Schluss leckte er ihn noch einmal von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze seines Schaftes sauber, richtete sich auf und setzte sich dann glücklich lächelnd wieder neben Mats auf den schmalen Holzsitz, fast so, als wäre rein gar nichts geschehen.

Mats benötigte noch einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu fassen. „Benni, das war... Wow. Danke.“

„Gerne doch, mein Schatz“, antwortete Benni schmunzelnd und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Er nahm schließlich einen Schluck aus der mitgebrachten Wasserflasche und reichte diese an Mats weiter, der dankend annahm. Dann zog er den Liebsten fester in seine Arme; beide verschnauften, Schulter an Schulter, unendlich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

Schließlich sprach Benni: „Hier war ich als Jugendlicher manchmal, meistens, um alleine zu sein und nachzudenken. Ich habe lange gekämpft, mit meinem Schwulsein, das mir oft nicht so ganz in den Kram gepasst hat. In Haltern, der Kleinstadt, schwul zu sein, war schwierig. Und dann habe ich hier geträumt. Von meinem Freund, den ich eines Tages treffen würde. Von der großen Liebe und dergleichen. Von dem Mann, dem ich all das zeigen wollte, was mich ausmacht.“

Mats schwieg berührt und streichelte Bennis Rücken. Es bedeutete ihm viel, dass Benni ihn womöglich als seine große Liebe bezeichnete oder zumindest die Möglichkeit erwog, dass es sich dabei um ihn handeln konnte. Er hatte geahnt, dass Benni von ganzen Herzen Romantiker war, ein wahrheitssuchender Mensch, der an den Sieg der Liebe über alle Widrigkeiten glaubte. Welchen Sinn würde es für ihn auch sonst machen, sich auf einen Fußballer einzulassen, der im Prinzip die reine Verkörperung einer verbotenen Liebe darstellte.

Und plötzlich tat es ihm leid, dass er für Benni nichts vorbereitet hatte, keine süße Überraschung für den Mann parat hielt, der ihm soviel bedeutete.

Deshalb zog er Bennis Hand an seinen Mund und küsste sanft die kalten Finger. „Benni, ich hab’ leider kein Geschenk oder etwas anderes für dich. Aber ich lieb’ dich.“

Schweigen folgte. Schweigen, und die großen, geweiteten hellbraunen Augen von Benni, die ihn überrascht ansahen.

Dann verzog sich dessen Miene zu einem weichen, seligen Lächeln. „Ich dich auch, Mats. Ich liebe dich doch auch.“

Dann verschlossen sich ihre Lippen wieder zu einem warmen, langen Kuss, hier oben auf dem schmalen Sitz des Hochstands, der fast zu eng für zwei ausgewachsene Männer, aber nicht zu klein für die echte Liebe war.


	14. Chapter 14

Mats’ Handy leuchtete auf, recht spät am Abend, als er mit Benni schon friedlich im Bett lag, begleitet von einem beständigen Vibrieren, das ihn auf den eingehenden Anruf hinwies. Er machte einen langen Arm, fischte das Gerät vom Nachttisch und warf einen raschen Blick auf das Display. 

„Oh, Jonas…“, murmelte er als Reaktion auf Bennis fragenden Blick und nahm dann das Gespräch an, setzte sich dabei auch im Bett auf. „Hallo, Hummels am Apparat…“

„Hier auch. Jo, Bruderherz“, erwiderte Jonas die Begrüßung, „wie geht’s dir? Noch alles fit?“

Mats verdrehte leicht die Augen angesichts des jovialen Tons seines Bruders, antwortete aber unbeirrt: „Ja, alles klar bei mir. Und bei dir?“

„Ebenso. Wollte bloß lieber erstmal nachfragen, bevor ich mit der Tür ins Haus falle. Eigentlich würde ich dich gerne besuchen kommen, und zwar am liebsten nächstes Wochenende. Wie sieht’s aus? Hast du da frei?“

Mats überlegte schnell. Für den Samstag stand ein Heimspiel an, aber am Sonntag und Montag war trainingsfrei und Benni musste am Sonntag auch nicht arbeiten. Und ihm war klar gewesen, dass der Besuch seines Bruders nicht mehr lange ausbleiben konnte, dieser wollte schließlich nach seiner Schildkröte sehen und dabei insgeheim auch gleich Mats’ neue Flamme abchecken. Und er hatte seinen Bruder tatsächlich schon wieder einige Wochen nicht gesehen, hätte ihn arg vermisst, wenn Benni jetzt nicht stattdessen an seiner Seite wäre.   
Und mit Benni – sie waren jetzt schon fast 4 Wochen ein Paar, waren gefestigt genug, um den Gedanken, vor wem sie sich offenbaren wollten, einige Male angesprochen zu haben. Benni hatte es noch nicht so deutlich in Worte gefasst, aber Mats war klar, dass dieser ihm seine Familie gerne bald vorstellen wollte, konnten sie sich in Dortmund doch sowieso kaum frei und unbeschwert zusammen zeigen. Ein Wunsch, den er verstand, der bei ihm aber eigentlich ziemlich viel Unbehagen auslöste, denn er kannte Bennis Eltern schließlich nicht, sie konnten ihn entweder für einen überbezahlten, arroganten Schnösel halten, Angst um das seelische Wohlergehen ihres Sohnes verspüren oder ihn auch – sei es mit Absicht oder nicht – irgendwo verraten, wo es ihm wirklich ernsthafte Probleme einbringen konnte. Aber er sah ein, dass Benni es nun wirklich nicht verdient hatte, auf ewig wie eine schmutzige, heimliche Affäre behandelt zu werden, also musste er das Risiko wohl früher oder später eingehen.  
Da war das mit Jonas schon besser, eine sichere Sache sozusagen. Mats verspürte zwar schon etwas Bammel, wusste aber auch, dass er vor seinem einzigen Bruder keine Angst haben musste. Und daher legte er Benni eine fragende Hand aufs Knie, dieser ergriff sie, sah ihm verstehend in die Augen und nickte fast unmerklich.

Dann konzentrierte sich Mats wieder auf das Telefonat: „Ja, das müsste klappen, wenn du am Sonntag kommst. Und Jobi geht’s noch gut, du kannst ruhig alles kontrollieren, denn hier gibt es nichts zu verstecken.“ Dabei drückte er leicht Bennis Hand mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Das hör’ ich doch gerne“, drang die Antwort unvermittelt zu ihm. „Mir ist hier gerade etwas langweilig zu Hause, meine Freundin lernt für ihre Prüfungen und im Verein“, damit meinte Jonas seinen Club Unterhaching, bei dem er in der dritten Liga spielte, „ist grad nichts groß los außer dem üblichen Theater um Sponsoren und so weiter. München ist auch irgendwie öde im Winter.“

„Kein Problem, in Dortmund werden wir dir schon ein bisschen Abwechslung verschaffen können“, bestätigte Mats in lockerem Plauderton.

Die zu erwartende Nachfrage kam sofort: „Wer ist wir? Du und deine Neue?“

Mats schmunzelte leicht. „So ungefähr. Keine Sorge, du wirst schon noch alles erfahren. Aber komm’ erstmal her am Sonntag, dann können wir richtig reden. Und dann würde ich jetzt gerne schlafen gehen, wenn du erlaubst, denn morgen früh ist Training. Schreib’ mir dann am Samstagabend, wann du ankommst, dann mache ich das Gästebett fertig.“

„Ok, ok, den Schönheitsschlaf will ich dir natürlich nicht vermiesen. Gegen wen spielt ihr denn am Samstag?“ 

„Gegen Freiburg“, antwortete der Ältere knapp. „Und ihr?“

Jonas lachte leise. „Gegen Zwickau.“

„Na dann viel Erfolg, und sag Mama und Papa Hallo von mir.“

„Wird gemacht. Spiel du auch gut und gehab’ dich wohl, Mats. Tschüss.“

„Ja, Tschüss“, bestätigte Mats und beendete anschließend das Gespräch.

Nachdenklich, neugierig, aber auch voller Vorfreude, seinen jüngeren Bruder schon bald zu sehen, drehte er sich zu Benni um und küsste diesen überschwänglich. Benni erwiderte die Zärtlichkeiten, dann lagen sie Arm in Arm im Bett, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend.

„Machst du dir Gedanken, wie dein Bruder reagieren wird?“, erkundigte sich Benni mitfühlend, eine warme Hand in Mats’ Nacken schiebend, um ihn dort zu kraulen.

„Hmm“, brummte Mats, „eigentlich nicht so sehr. Ich kenne ihn, er hat auch ein oder zwei schwule Kumpel. Es wird ihn überraschen, sicher, aber er wird es akzeptieren, und dann wird auch seine ständige Fragerei aufhören. Wichtiger wäre mir, dass er dich auch mag.“

\- - -

Wenige Tage später war es soweit, als Mats mit seinem Wagen zum Düsseldorfer Flughafen fuhr, um seinen Bruder dort aufzusammeln. Danach würden sie gemeinsam zu seiner Wohnung fahren und Benni würde erst später eintreffen, um den Beiden ein paar ungestörte Minuten unter Brüdern zu gönnen, in welchen Mats den Jüngeren behutsam einweihen konnte. Und dann musste er Benni bloß noch vorstellen, falls, oder besser gesagt, nachdem ihr Gespräch zumindest einigermaßen gut verlaufen war.

Allein, als er Jonas’ stürmische Begrüßung erwidert und diesen in sein Auto bugsiert hatte, dabei gerade noch so ein paar vereinzelten Fotografen ausweichen konnte, die sich auf die Suche nach stadtbekannten Promis begeben hatten, fand er noch nicht die passenden Worte dazu. Ohnehin musste er sich vor allem auf den Verkehr konzentrieren, der am Sonntagvormittag in der Dortmunder Innenstadt nicht zu verachten war. 

Auf Jonas’ Frage, warum er denn heute so schweigsam sei, konterte er mit den Worten: „Ich habe viel zum Nachdenken gerade, du wirst schon noch sehen, warum. Lass’ uns später reden.“

„Alles in Ordnung, Mats? Dir geht’s doch gut, oder? Siehst jedenfalls recht frisch aus“, meinte Jonas besorgt, den Kopf halb zu seinem Bruder gewandt.

„Ja, es ist alles gut, keine Sorge. Ich werde dir nachher alles erklären.“

„Dann ist ja gut“, antwortete Jonas beschwichtigt. Trotzdem entging Mats der neugierige, auch immer noch etwas besorgte Seitenblick nicht, den ihm dieser zuwarf.

In seiner Wohnung angekommen, schmiss Jonas seine Reisetasche sofort in die nächste Ecke und machte sich unversehens auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer, in dem in einer ruhigen Ecke Jobis Terrarium einen Platz gefunden hatte. Dieses hatte er schon vor Wochen zusammen mit Benni ausgesucht und zu sich nach Hause liefern lassen; gemeinsam waren sie dann auch zum OBI gefahren, um sich in der Tierabteilung nach dem nötigen Equipment umzusehen. Mats Hummels mit einem Kumpel im Baumarkt, das ging schon, in dieser Männerdomäne war man auch mit seinem eigentlich festen Partner an der Seite unauffällig genug, um nicht aufzufallen. Und welcher Reporter würde im Baumarkt auch einen homosexuellen Fußballer mitsamt Freund erwarten?

Mats zog unterdessen seine Schuhe aus und folgte seinem Bruder dann, um sich neben ihn über das Terrarium zu beugen. Jonas hatte einen Arm ausgestreckt und streichelte behutsam den Panzer des Tieres, das sich augenblicklich von seinen Salatblättern ablenken ließ, um wissbegierig zu ihnen hoch zu schauen.

„Ich wusste, das ist das richtige Geschenk für dich. Er sieht zufrieden aus“, meinte Jonas andächtig.

„Ja, er hat’s schon gut hier“, antwortete Mats mit fast väterlichem Stolz, inspizierte Jobis Wasservorrat und stellte fest, dass er den großzügigen Tierbehälter wohl mal wieder reinigen sollte. Aber das hatte noch Zeit bis morgen, vorher drängte noch etwas weitaus Wichtigeres, Ernsteres. Er überlegte noch kurz, fasste Mut, wollte mit seinem Bruder, einem der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben, endlich reinen Tisch machen und sich offenbaren. Er öffnete schon fast den Mund, da stand Jonas wieder auf, warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und eilte dann hinaus aus dem Wohnzimmer, zurück in den Flur, mit den ihm zugerufenen Worten: „Ich wollte im Flieger nicht aufs Klo, stehe dir gleich wieder zur Verfügung.“

Die Badezimmertür schlug zu, wurde von innen verriegelt, und Mats erhob sich etwas ratlos wieder von seiner hockenden Position, darauf hoffend, dass er auch in wenigen Minuten noch den Mut finden würde, das schwierige Thema anzuschneiden. Es war wohl besser, die Beichte möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen, ein Hinauszögern würde ihn nur noch nervöser machen. Und so sehr er sich auch einredete, dass er ruhig war und die Situation im Griff hatte: eine gewisse Grundangst blieb leider bestehen.  
In dem Moment, als er sich überlegte, wie er die Zeit bis zu Jonas’ Wiederkommen überbrücken sollte und sich für das dringend notwendige Ausräumen der Spülmaschine entschied, klingelte es zu allem Überfluss noch an der Tür.

’Das kann nur Benni sein! Das kommt zu früh, zu früh!’, schoss es Mats durch den Kopf, der nun endgültig ziemlich durch den Wind war. Trotzdem ging er aufgeregt zum Wohnungseingang, betätigte den Summer und öffnete dann die Wohnungstür, um seinen Freund einzulassen. Dieser kam schon eine Minute später den Treppenaufsatz heraufgeeilt, mit gerötetem Gesicht, die Augen voller Widersehensfreude, schließlich hatten sie sich wegen Mats’ Trainingseinheiten und dem gestrigen Spiel gegen Freiburg bereits zwei Tage lang kaum oder nur kurz gesehen. 

Bennis Arme schlossen sich liebvoll um den größeren Mann, der ihn küsste und ihm zuwisperte: „Du bist früh dran! Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, ihn einzuweihen.“

Benni lächelte leicht und löste sich dann wieder von Mats. „Ich saß wie auf Kohlen und habe es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten. Wir werden das Schiff schon schaukeln. Wo ist er denn überhaupt?“

„Auf dem Klo, er wird gleich da sein.“

Da hörte man auch schon das Rauschen der Spülung, eine Tür öffnete sich, dann trat Jonas in den Wohnungsflur und sah überrascht zu Benni. „Oh, hallo!“

Benni überwand die kurze Distanz und gab Jonas zuvorkommend die Hand. „Hallo, ich bin Benni.“

Jonas lächelte freundlich und erwiderte: „Freut mich, ich bin Jonas, Mats’ Bruder.“

Der neu Eingetroffene schmunzelte leicht, während er Jonas interessiert begutachtete. „Ich weiß. Außerdem sieht man es euch wirklich an.“

Jonas musterte Benni nun ebenfalls eingehender, nahm dessen gepflegte Erscheinung, sein ruhiges Auftreten, sein freundliches Gesicht zur Kenntnis, und erkundigte sich: „Du bist sicherlich ein Freund von Mats? Aber nicht aus dem Verein, oder?“

„Ja, ich bin Mats’ Freund“, kam die schlichte Antwort, die ihm eigentlich schon die wahre Natur ihrer Beziehung verraten hätte, wenn Jonas denn soweit gedacht hätte, die ausgesprochene Tatsache für seinen Bruder überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen. Jedenfalls hatte es den Anschein, als dass Jonas diesen neuen Freund immerhin nicht unsympathisch fand, was bei Bennis einnehmendem Wesen aber auch kaum vorstellbar sein konnte.

Mats räusperte sich nervös, während Jonas ahnungslos in die Runde schaute, rettete sich dann mit einem raschen „Lasst’ uns erstmal was essen, dann können wir in Ruhe alles besprechen.“

Jonas schaute weiterhin neugierig zu dem neuen Besucher, folgte dann aber Mats, der den Rückzug schon angetreten hatte, in die Küche, hinter ihm Benni. Dort angekommen, deckte Mats den Tisch, wurde dabei von seinem Freund unterstützt, während Jonas sich bereits am Küchentisch niedergelassen hatte und dem Tun der Beiden ruhig zuschaute. Falls es ihn verwunderte, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Benni die Teller aus dem Schrank holte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Mats nahm den vorbereiteten Kartoffelsalat und eine Packung Würstchen aus dem Kühlschrank, stellte noch Senf und einen Teller mit Gemüse dazu, dann setzte er sich mit Benni auch an den großen Tisch. Seine Nervosität hatte sich einweilen wieder verflüchtigt, und bedächtig beobachtete er Jonas, der herzhaft zulangte, tat sich dann ebenfalls auf. Vorerst schweigend begannen alle drei Männer mit dem Essen, denn Mats fehlten momentan die Worte, während Benni die seltsame Stimmung mit kaum verhohlener Heiterkeit quittierte.

Jonas schaute nach kurzer Zeit von seinen Würstchen auf, sah unsicher von Mats zu Benni und wieder zurück. Er erinnerte sich wohl daran, dass Mats ihm ursprünglich etwas anvertrauen wollte, konnte aber womöglich nicht einschätzen, ob dieser die Angelegenheit auch vor seinem vermeintlichen Kumpel besprechen wollte. Letztlich versuchte er es anders: „Mats, wann kommt denn nun deine Freundin, hat sie keine Zeit oder warum musste Benni hier einspringen?“

Mats blickte Hilfe suchend zu seinem Freund und seufzte dann ergeben. „Das ist es ja gerade, Jonas. Es gibt keine neue Freundin, und ich hatte gehofft, du merkst es jetzt auch von alleine, ohne dass ich erst groß was erklären muss. Ich wollte es dir ja erklären, aber dann war Benni schon hier.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause redete er weiter: „Ist es denn nicht offensichtlich, warum?“ 

„Nein?“, fragte Jonas sichtlicht verwirrt.

Mats suchte nach Worten und stammelte: „Ich bin - mit Benni zusammen“, dann leiser, „ich bin schwul, Jonas. Ich weiß, das kommt überraschend.“

Der Angesprochene starrte ihn an, blickte kurz zu Benni, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf den Dortmunder Abwehrspieler. „Was? Du?“

Mats nickte unbehaglich, seine Schultern versteiften sich. Benni musste sein Unbehagen wohl spüren, denn er legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf den Oberschenkel, was Jonas auf der anderen Seite des Tisches aber nicht sehen konnte.

Jonas hakte weiter nach: „Du willst schwul sein? Seit wann das denn, und was war das mit Cathy?“

Mats räusperte sich. „Das stimmt schon, was ich gesagt habe, deshalb ist es ja auch mit Cathy auseinander gegangen. Hitzlsperger war auch lange mit einer Frau zusammen und hat es erst später gemerkt. Sowas gibt’s eben.“

Jonas starrte noch einen langen Moment ungläubig Mats an, bis sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, auf subtile Weise weicher wurde, als er bemerkte, wie ernst es seinem älteren Bruder damit war. Sein Kopf drehte sich, Jonas musterte kurz, aber eindringlich Bennis Gesicht, kam dann nach wenigen Sekunden des Überlegens offenbar zu einem Entschluss, denn er hob den Arm und drückte erneut Bennis Hand, fast so, als würde er ihn erst jetzt wirklich kennen lernen. „Freut mich, Benni. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, wie du es vorhin gemeint hattest, als du dich vorgestellt hast. Freut mich auch, dass du dir einen vernünftigen Kerl gesucht hast, Mats. Obwohl ich es noch immer nicht glauben kann, und ich eigentlich noch einen Beweis benötige, damit ich überzeugt bin. Muss vermutlich eine Nacht drüber schlafen, bis es in meinen Kopf reingeht.“

Mats sah erleichtert aus, obwohl er von seinem Bruder eigentlich nichts Geringeres erwartet hatte. „Also hast du nichts dagegen?“

Daraufhin hob Jonas in einer eindeutigen Geste grinsend den Daumen an. „Besser ein Mann, als Cathy.“ 

Benni schmunzelte amüsiert, auch Mats konnte sich eines leichten, etwas ungläubigen Lachens nicht ganz erwehren. Ernster fügte Jonas dann hinzu: „Ich meine, ich beneide euch nicht, es wird sicherlich schwer für euch beide werden. Den Eltern musst du es ja dann auch bald noch erklären, denn das möchte ich nicht so lange vor ihnen verheimlichen müssen. Aber keine Angst, ich halte dicht und werde euch nicht in den Rücken fallen.“ Dann huschten seine Augen äußerst ernsthaft wieder zu seinem Bruder. „Aber ich mache mir jetzt wirklich Sorgen, um dich und deine Karriere. Ich würde dir alles Glück der Welt gönnen, aber das ist ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Ein Feuer, das dich verbrennen kann, fürchte ich, sobald jemand Wind davon kriegt.“

Mats nickte stumpf; Jonas sprach damit nur das Offensichtliche aus. Stille breitete sich am Tisch aus, bis Benni einen Arm um Mats’ Schultern schob und in ruhigem Tonfall sagte: „Das mag so sein, aber Mats ist nicht alleine. Von den extremen Fans mal abgesehen, gibt es doch heute viele vernünftige Leute, die Schwule als normal ansehen. Und wir stellen uns nicht in die Öffentlichkeit und prahlen mit unserer Beziehung.“

„Und das hältst du aus, alles geheim zu halten?“, hakte Jonas scharf nach.

Benni erwiderte ungerührt den intensiven Augenkontakt. „Keine Beziehung ist ideal, irgendein Opfer muss man meistens bringen. Woher soll ich wissen, ob ich mit einem anderen Mann glücklicher werde als mit Mats? Und ich bin gerne mit Mats zusammen.“ Ein zärtlicher Seitenblick zu diesem musste auch Jonas von ihrer Beziehung überzeugen.

„Wie lange seid ihr denn schon zusammen?“

„Einen Monat ungefähr“, meinte Benni, Mats aber fügte hinzu: „Einen Monat und zwei Tage…“

„Ihr seid verliebt…“, meinte Jonas nur halb ironisch, mit einem fast fürsorglichen Tonfall. „Na schön, wie gesagt, ich stehe hinter euch. Wenn was ist, ruf mich an, Mats. Auch dann, wenn du es Mama und Papa sagen willst, kann ich dich unterstützen.“

„Danke, Jonas“, kam die aus tiefstem Herzen kommende Antwort des Profifußballers.

„Klar, Mats, immer doch.

\- - -


	15. Chapter 15

Der Rest des gemeinsamen Mahles und die dabei geführte Plauderei verliefen relativ unspektakulär, wobei Jonas die Neugier auf Mats’ und Bennis für ihn immer noch überraschende Beziehung sichtlich anzumerken war. Völlig ungeniert erkundigte er sich nach diversen Einzelheiten, woher Benni kam, ob er sich auch für Fußball interessierte oder gar selber spielte, wie oft sie sich trafen und zuletzt natürlich, von einem frechen Grinsen begleitet, wer denn bei ihnen der Mann in der Beziehung sei.

Daraufhin sahen sich Benni und Mats lachend an, halb feixend, halb unsicher über die nicht sehr sensible Frage, die keiner von ihnen wirklich zu beantworten wusste. Schließlich waren sie beide, sowohl charakterlich als auch in ihren anderen Lebensgewohnheiten, noch genauso, wie sie schon vor dem gegenseitigen Kennenlernen gewesen waren: keiner von ihnen verspürte Lust, den Vorzeigeschwulen aus irgendwelchen ziemlich überflüssigen Großstadtserien zu mimen, noch Jonas über die intimeren Details ihrer Beziehung aufzuklären. Aber dass solche Fragen in Zukunft vielleicht ab und an auftauchen würden, daran mussten sie sich noch gewöhnen.

Mats plusterte sich daraufhin wichtigtuerisch auf und erklärte scherzhaft: „Ich bin natürlich der Herr im Haus. Nicht wahr, Schatz?“

„Klar, mein Bärchen. Was möchtest du eigentlich zum Dessert haben? Ich laufe blitzschnell einkaufen und besorge dir was, vorher muss ich aber noch meine Lockenwickler raus machen und die Netzstrümpfe samt Minirock anziehen, damit sich der Aufwand wenigstens lohnt“, entgegnete Benni schlagfertig.

„Du brauchst keine Netzstrümpfe, du bist so schon sexy genug“, führte Mats das Gespräch fort.

„Danke, bist ein wahrer Schatz“, strahlte Benni seinen Freund erheitert an, und Mats konnte nun nicht mehr länger widerstehen, legte den Arm überschwänglich um Bennis Schultern und wuschelte ihm mit der anderen Hand durchs Haupthaar. „Und Lockenwickler sind auch nicht von Nöten. So, Jonas, bist du nun endlich im Bilde über unsere Beziehung, oder möchtest du vielleicht noch wissen, welche Kondome wir benutzen oder in welcher Stellung wir es treiben?“

Der Angesprochene lehnte lachend ab, die Arme in abwehrender Bewegung in der Luft erhoben. „Lass’ mal, ich bin jetzt zufrieden. Ich sehe, ihr habt euch gegenseitig gut im Griff. Alles andere wäre schon zuviel des Guten.“

„Aber möchtest du nicht doch eine kleine Demonstration in Sachen schwuler Liebe?“ fragte Mats schelmisch grinsend, und bedachte Bennis Halsbeuge überfallartig mit einem feuchten, leidenschaftlichen Schmatz, der auch den Eigentümer besagten Körperteils überraschte, welcher das Geschehen aber trotzdem lächelnd über sich ergehen ließ.

Jonas hielt sich grinsend eine Hand vor die Augen, um das Theater nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. „Nee, ist gut, ich habe schon verstanden. Keine neugierigen Fragen mehr. Aber zumindest könnt ihr euch gut riechen, und ich bin jetzt wirklich überzeugt von euch als Paar. ’Nen anderen Kerl hättest du doch nicht so abgeschleckt. Mann, bäh…“ Jonas verzog fast schmerzhaft das Gesicht und wandte lachend den Kopf ab.

„Na gut, Schluss jetzt und zurück zum Ernst des Lebens. Worauf habt ihr Bock? Einen schönen Tag in der Stadt? Kino, Restaurant, Schwimmbad, Sightseeing?“

Benni überlegte kurz und beantwortete Mats’ Frage: „Schwimmbad wäre vielleicht etwas zu auffällig, außerdem könnte ich dann meine Finger auch kaum von dir lassen. Und einen Eklat wollen wir doch wohl nicht provozieren.“

Jonas prustete los: „Was denn, kein heißer Sex in der Umkleidekabine? Was hält euch davon ab? Aber nein, lassen wir das besser, dein schlauer Benni hat schon Recht. Hmm, ich hatte eigentlich Lust auf Zoo oder so was, und abends in eine gemütliche Pizzeria oder hier essen und Fifa zocken.“

„Willst du den schwulen Löwen beim Schmusen zusehen, um deine wissenschaftlichen Forschungen voran zu treiben?“, konnte Mats nicht umhin, die zunehmend sinnleeren Scherze weiter zu führen.

„Ich brauch doch keine schwulen Löwen, wenn ich euch dabei hab’. Aber das ist schon eine gute Idee, wir können tierisches Benehmen mit dem menschlichen vergleichen. Die Psychologie ist doch mein Spezialgebiet, und apropos: Mats, wenn du einen guten Sportpsychologen brauchst, und den hast du ab jetzt dringend nötig, dann steht er quasi schon vor dir.“

„Du hast doch deinen Abschluss noch gar nicht“, wandte Mats mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Unterton ein, denn in der Tat hatte Jonas sein nebenberufliches Studium erst vor wenigen Semestern begonnen.

„Ach was, Abschluss... Du bist das perfekte Übungsobjekt für mich, und du kannst mir hundertprozentig vertrauen, also noch ein zusätzlicher Pluspunkt für dich.“

Daraufhin stand Benni vom Esstisch auf, um die Teller und alles weitere wegzuräumen. „Kommt, Kinder, Abmarsch, sonst diskutieren wir in zwei Stunden noch. Seid ihr immer so?“

Grinsend erhob sich Jonas ebenfalls und blinzelte seinen Bruder fröhlich an: „Ich merke schon, wer hier der Herr im Hause ist, Mats. Hoffentlich kommst du auch mal zum Zug.“

Einem spielerischen Ellbogenstoß Mats’ ausweichend, machte sich Jonas davon und ab ins Wohnzimmer, während das Liebespaar kurz alleine blieb und in stiller Eintracht, von ein paar innigen Blickkontakten unterbrochen, die Hinterlassenschaften des Mahles wegräumte. Eine schnelle Umarmung folgte, sobald die Küche wieder sauber war, ein sanfter Kuss, dann folgten sie dem Besucher und machten sich für den Ausflug fertig.

Kurz darauf dann die Abfahrt in Mats’ Auto zum zoologischen Park der Großstadt. Der Besuch selbigen lohnte sich, denn trotz der Besucherdichte an diesem fast schon milden Februartag konnten sie entspannen und einfach den Tag genießen, ohne übermäßig belästigt zu werden. Wohl wurde Mats trotz Wintermütze ein paar mal erkannt, aber mit dem ebenfalls großen Jonas an der Seite wirkten die beiden gut aussehenden Brüder Respekt einflößend genug, dass Autogrammjäger weitestgehend Abstand hielten und der unauffälligere Benni neben ihnen kaum Beachtung fand.

Und obwohl Mats sich nach dessen Nähe sehnte und seinen Partner gerne normal geküsst, seine Hand gehalten hätte, gelang es ihm doch, Abstand zu halten, ihn einfach anzulächeln und ab und zu heimlich, fast wie zufällig, über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. Es ging schon. Es war nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtet hatte. Es würde, sollte, musste gehen. 

Gemeinsam begutachteten sie Erdmännchen und Paviane, Löwen und Flamingos, was vor allem Jonas’ Abenteuerlust zufrieden zu stellen schien. Mats war einfach froh über den gelungenen Ausflug, froh über Bennis sanftes Lächeln und die Ausgelassenheit, die sich angesichts der entspannten Stimmung seiner bemächtigte. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach doch zu viele Sorgen gemacht.

Später genehmigten sie sich einen kleinen Snack im Zooimbiss und ließen sich nach dem Verlassen des Zoos, am späten Nachmittag, als die Sonne zu dieser frühen Jahreszeit schon am Untergehen war, bei Mats’ Lieblingsitaliener nieder. Die Pizza mundete allen und Benni und Jonas verstanden sich prächtig. Keiner machte sich über den folgenden Tag, einen Montag, an dem Mats noch frei hatte, aber Benni bereits wieder arbeiten musste, Gedanken, als Mats auf einmal von hinten von einer ihm nur allzu bekannten Männerstimme angesprochen wurde: „Hey, was machst du denn hier und warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass du essen gehst? Ach, dein Bruder ist auch da. Hallo Jonas!“ 

Sein blonder Teamkollege Marcel Schmelzer trat zu ihrem Tisch und langte über selbigen, um Jonas freundlich die Hand zu geben. Als sich Mats halb umdrehte, musste er feststellen, dass Marcel zu allem Überfluss noch von Neven Subotic und Sebastian Kehl begleitet wurde, die sich nun ebenfalls zu Mats und seinen Begleitern gesellen wollten. Augenblicklich wurde Mats sein Fehler bewusst: zielsicher hatte er ohne jegliches Nachdenken das Restaurant ausgewählt, das er mit seinen Mitspielern schon öfter aufgesucht hatte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich: nun hieß es also, Acht zu geben und sich nicht irgendwie zu verplappern.

Die Neuankömmlinge hatten in der Zwischenzeit alle schon Jonas und auch Benni begrüßt, der sich ruhig mit seinem Namen vorgestellt hatte. Mats registrierte mit Erleichterung, dass sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Jonas konzentrierte, den einige von den Dortmundern von früheren Spielern her kannten. Und so fiel es auch kaum auf, dass Mats noch immer stocksteif da saß und zur aktuellen Unterhaltung wenig bis gar nichts beitrug. Benni, der ihm gegenüber saß, lächelte ihn mitfühlend an.

Neven haute ihm plötzlich seine Pranke auf die Schulter und drängte sich neben Mats auf die Sitzbank. „Mensch, Mats, was ist denn heute los mit dir? Wir stören wohl? Na schön, wir waren eigentlich schon auf dem Sprung nach draußen.“

Hastig schüttelte Mats den Kopf. „Ach nein, mir ist gerade nicht so wohl, ich glaube, ich habe zuviel gegessen. Oder die Pizza war irgendwie nicht gut.“

Neven gluckste fröhlich, seinen serbischen Akzent kaum verhehlend: „Deine Ausreden waren auch schon mal besser. Na kommt Jungs, lassen wir die Drei alleine, Mats möchte seinen Besuch für sich alleine haben.“

„So ein Schmarrn“, mischte sich Jonas endlich in die Unterhaltung ein und trat Mats unter dem Tisch gehörig auf den Fuß, was diesen dazu veranlasste, vor Schmerz das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Hier ist doch noch Platz für euch, ihr müsst doch jetzt nicht gehen. Mats ist ein bisschen komisch drauf heute, nehmt ihn nicht so Ernst.“ Ein warnender, fast wütender Blick aus Jonas’ blitzenden, ebenfalls dunkelbraunen Augen traf ihn, woraufhin Mats leicht zusammen fuhr. Jonas hatte Recht, er war überhaupt kein guter Schauspieler, sollte aber langsam besser mal damit anfangen.

Zu Mats’ Leidwesen fühlten sich Marcel, Neven und Sebastian nun dazu veranlasst, noch einen Drink zu bestellen und ebenfalls an ihrem Tisch Platz zu nehmen, was sogleich ermöglicht wurde, da Jonas eng neben seinen Bruder rutschte und dem eigentlich Größeren auch sogleich den Arm um die Schultern legte, wo er ihn auch minutenlang beließ. Derartig in Jonas’ Showeinlage eingebunden, unterließ Mats jedwede Gegenwehr, außerdem sah er, dass er ohnehin keine Chance dazu hatte. 

Benni hatte das ganze Geschehen schmunzelnd und still beobachtet. Sebastian hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und fragte ihn offensichtlich etwas, was, konnte Mats nicht heraus hören, da gleichzeitig Neven und Jonas sich weiterhin lautstark unterhielten. Als Mats jedoch sah, dass Sebastian auf Bennis Antwort ruhig reagierte und nicht schockiert vom Tisch aufsprang, da dieser die überraschenden Details ihrer Beziehung erörtert hatte, beruhigte er sich langsam wieder. Wenn sich Benni nett mit Sebastian unterhalten konnte, kriegte er das doch wohl auch noch hin. Zeit also, sich wieder einzukriegen.

„Jonas, du fliegst dann wohl morgen Abend wieder nach Hause?“, fragte Neven, der sich mit diesem sichtlich gut verstand.

„Ja, ich fliege morgen wieder in die Heimat, es kann ja nicht jeder von uns im fernen Pott verweilen.“

„Und du kommst mit, oder was?“, wandte sich der Serbe nun Benni zu.

Dieser lächelte mild, um sodann zu erklären: „Nein, ich bleibe, ich wohne hier in Dortmund.“

„Achso, ich dachte, du bist mit Jonas hier. Aber stimmt, du redest auch nicht wie ein Bayer.“

Benni lachte leise, ein Klang so hell und fröhlich, dass es Mats ganz warm ums Herz geworden wäre, wenn, ja wenn ihm denn nicht vor unwillkürlich empfundener Angst schon wieder so schwummrig im Magen gewesen wäre. „Ganz recht, ich komme schon aus der Gegend.“ 

„Also bist du auch ein Dortmunder?“, nahm Neven an.

Wieder lächelte Benni leicht und ein schelmisches Funkeln trat in seine Augen, als er erklärte: „Ehrlich gesagt nicht, ich gehöre eher zur Schalker Fraktion.“

„Was?“, fuhr jetzt Jonas auf, „Mats, das hast du mir aber nicht erzählt.“

„Na und? Ist das etwas, was ich sofort erzählen muss, da es das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist? Bist du hier etwa für die Einhaltung von allgemeiner Moral und Regeln zuständig?“, wehrte sich der Ältere der beiden Brüder. 

„Nun beruhigt euch mal wieder, ist doch echt Wurst“, meinte Sebastian. 

„Ein einzelner Schalker an einem Tisch voller Dortmunder, wie herrlich! Danke, Mats! Danke, dass du einen Scheiß auf diese ganze Vereinszugehörigkeit gibst. Find’ ich Klasse“, erklärte Marcel und klopfte gut gelaunt auf den Tisch.

Benni schwieg lächelnd und behielt Mats im Auge, dem noch immer die Nerven flatterten. Wenigstens fragte keiner, woher er Benni kannte, obwohl man die Schalker Konkurrenten aus den Derbys kannte und sich die anderen deshalb denken mussten, dass Benni kein Profifußballer war. Aber gut, man konnte schließlich auch noch andere Freunde haben, kein Grund zur Sorge also.

Die Unterhaltung wurde noch einige Minuten weiter geführt, bis sie alle schließlich bezahlten und das Establishment verließen. Draußen erfolgte noch ein kurzer gemeinsamer Spaziergang zum Parkplatz, wo natürlich auch die Wagen der anderen Dortmunder standen. Eine kurze Verabschiedung erfolgte, wobei Mats großzügig zugestanden wurde, dass er auch gerne seinen Schalker Freund wieder mitbringen könne, wenn er denn mal wieder auftaute, sodass man endlich wieder was mit ihm unternehmen könnte. Mats war im Nachhinein ganz gerührt ob der Sorge seiner Kollegen, hatten sich diese also doch ein paar Gedanken um ihn gemacht, als er sich aus heimlichem Kummer fast vollständig vor ihnen zurückgezogen hatte.

Dann war er wieder mit Jonas und Benni allein, im Dunkeln in der nun kalten Abendluft vor seinem Auto stehend. „War doch gut, Mats. Ist doch alles gut. Bis zum nächsten Mal überlegst du dir noch eine plausible Ausrede, woher ihr euch kennt, die außerdem wahr genug an der Wahrheit dran ist, dass du nicht zu sehr lügen musst. Dann seid ihr vorerst sicher und du kannst dich langsam vortasten, wem du was anvertrauen willst“, redete Jonas seinem älteren Bruder beruhigend zu.

„Du hast Recht. Mann, sind mir die Nerven geflattert“, stöhnte Mats und raufte sich die Haare.

Benni trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn kurz. „Das braucht alles Zeit, mach’ dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Keiner hat was gemerkt, außerdem gehen die deine Privatangelegenheiten nicht so viel an. Du magst es glauben oder nicht, aber es steht nicht auf deiner Stirn geschrieben, dass du mit einem Mann zusammen bist.“

„Stimmt. Aber ich muss mich noch daran gewöhnen, das macht mir alles Stress.“

„Wir haben Zeit, uns an alles zu gewöhnen. Aber lasst uns jetzt zu dir fahren und den Abend geruhsam ausklingen lassen“, bestimmte Benni daraufhin.

„Hör’ auf deinen schlauen Schalker“, meinte Jonas halb im Scherz, worauf die drei Männer endlich ins Auto stiegen und zu Mats nach Hause fuhren. Dort angekommen, bekam Mats genug Gelegenheit, um sich zu beruhigen. Zu dritt saßen sie noch eine Weile zu Bier und Chips vor dem Fernseher, Benni lose an Mats’ Seite gelehnt, den Arm um dessen Schulter geschlungen.

Als sie schon zu Bett gehen wollten, nahm Jonas seinen Bruder kurz zur Seite. „Ihr seid schon jetzt ein tolles Team, Mats. Benni hat dort beim Italiener alles richtig gemacht, er ist ruhig geblieben, war freundlich zu deinen Kollegen, hat aber nichts Wichtiges verraten, hat aber gleichzeitig auch das Kunststück zuwege gebracht, auf Lügen und dumme Ausreden zu verzichten. Er könnte Millionen aus dir rauspressen, wenn er denn wöllte, aber er hält zu dir. Ich bin gerade ziemlich schwer beeindruckt.“

Stolz lächelte Mats. „Ja, er ist schon toll.“

Jonas schmunzelte leise ob Mats’ schwärmerischem Tonfall und wünschte ihm dann eine Gute Nacht; er würde im Gästezimmer schlafen, während Benni selbstredend bei Mats nächtigte.

Wenige Minuten später war Mats mit seinem Freund allein und hielt ihn endlich in den Armen.

In dieser Nacht verwöhnte Benni ihn mit unzähligen Streicheleinheiten, küsste und liebkoste ihn am ganzen Körper, bis alle Sorgen vergessen und Mats soweit entspannt war, dass es fast schon eine Erlösung darstellte, als Benni endlich sein Glied umfasste. Anschließend nahm ihn Benni in seine starken Arme, trug und hielt ihn durch ihre Leidenschaft, und Mats fühlte sich aufgehoben und schwerelos. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, wölbte sich seinem Freund entgegen. Benni über ihm begegnete seinen Bewegungen, küsste ihn tief, rieb seinen Unterleib wieder und wieder gegen den seinen und massierte noch Mats’ Glied mit einer Hand, um ihm das Kommen zu erleichtern.

Und Mats kam, als er spürte, wie Benni sich über seinen Bauch ergoss, wie sein heißer Penis zuckte und er mit einem tiefen Stöhnen die Augen schloss, Gesicht und Hals gerötet, der muskulöse Oberkörper bebend, und dann Mats begierig küsste. Mats sah all dies und wurde mitgerissen in den Strudel aus Lust, Begehren und Liebe, an den er tagelang noch denken wollte, wenn das Wochenende vorbei war und die Pflicht wieder rief.

Dann lagen sie gemeinsam, Arme und Beine umeinander geschlungen. Mats fühlte sich fast wie in einer anderen Welt, wollte die Nachwehen des Erlebten noch nicht ziehen lassen. Benni jedoch küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze und lächelte ihn zärtlich an: „Das war wundervoll, mein Mats. Du bist wundervoll, und ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch“, murmelte Mats gegen Bennis Schulter. „Hmm, hoffentlich hat Jonas nicht alles mitbekommen.“

Benni strubbelte durch Mats’ Locken und streichelte dann leicht seinen breiten Rücken. „So laut waren wir nicht.“

„Hmm“, brummte Mats einfach, schmiegte sich noch näher an seinen Geliebten, und döste vor lauter Zufriedenheit und Erschöpfung schnell ein.


	16. Chapter 16

Einige Wochen später:

Ihre Beziehung lief richtig gut, entschied Mats, als er an einem geruhsamen Samstagabend mit Benni im Supermarkt zwischen den Regalen stand, um den heimischen Kühlschrank aufzufüllen. Alles lief gut soweit – er hatte sich nach Jonas’ Besuch und dem überraschenden Auftritt seiner Mitspieler beim Italiener sogar seinem Mannschaftskollegen Marcel anvertraut, nachdem dieser ihn beim darauf folgenden gemeinsamen Training in der Umkleidekabine nachdenklich gemustert hatte.

_Die Bedenken waren groß gewesen, und doch hatte sich Mats dabei ertappt, wie die erlösenden Worte plötzlich einfach aus seinem Mund purzelten und in ihm ein Gefühl befreiender Leere zurück ließen. Glücklicherweise war sonst niemand mehr anwesend gewesen, der unfreiwilliger Zeuge von Mats’ Geständnis hätte werden können.  
Und Marcel hatte ihn einige Sekunden lang aus großen Augen angestarrt, geschluckt und ihn dann wortlos und mitfühlend in seine Arme gezogen. Dem Dunkelhaarigen beruhigend auf den Rücken klopfend, sprach er: „Mensch, du hättest doch was sagen können. Was machst du denn für Sachen? Frisst alles in dich ’rein, dabei sind wir doch auch deine Freunde, Mats, weißt du das denn nicht?“_

_Einigermaßen beschämt barg Mats das Gesicht an Marcels Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, ich war so in meiner Panik gefangen… Aber jetzt geht es mir wieder besser. Du darfst aber niemandem etwas sagen, Marcel, hörst du?“ Ruckartig lehnte er sich zurück, um dem Kollegen beschwörend in die besorgten Augen zu sehen._

_Der Angesprochene nickte feierlich: „Klar, ich halte dicht, versprochen, auch vor den Anderen. Und du bist mit Benni fest zusammen? Ist das denn schwer mit der ganzen Geheimniskrämerei?“_

_Mats lächelte leicht und verträumt. „Mit Benni ist alles schön, wir sind seit Januar zusammen. Aber alles geheim zu halten, ja, das ist schwer. Es setzt einem zu mit der Zeit. Aber jetzt hab’ ich ja ihn, er unterstützt mich vollkommen.“_

_„Das ist schön, ich wünsche euch alles Gute.“ Marcels Hand streichelte leicht über seine Schulter. „Wenn irgendwas ist, kannst du auch zu mir kommen. Das wäre besser, als wenn du wieder in so einem dunklen Loch verschwindest, wo man dich kaum 'raus bekommt. Man hat es dir angesehen, dass es dir nicht gut ging, Mats. So was fällt irgendwann auf, und ich wette, der Trainer hat es auch bemerkt. Also pass' bitte auf, wir brauchen dich hier doch.“_

_Mats nickte nur und zog den Kollegen noch kurz an sich, murmelte ein kurzes „Danke“._

_Marcel schmunzelte leicht. „Und jetzt ab mit dir zu deinem Benni und lass dich schön verwöhnen.“ Dann schob sich ein peinlich berührter Ausdruck auf seine gut aussehenden Gesichtszüge: „Ähm, also ich hoffe, unsere Witze sind nicht zu grob? Mir fällt es gerade nicht mehr ganz ein, aber es kann wohl sein, dass ich auch mal was gegen Schwule gesagt habe. Das ist aber nicht im Ernst so gemeint.“_

_Mats schnaubte nur abfällig. „Das weiß ich doch. Irgendwelche Schwulenwitze sind nun wirklich mein geringstes Problem, außerdem habe ich da auch locker mitgemacht.“_

_„Puh, da bin ich aber froh, dass du das nicht in den falschen Hals gekriegt hast.“ Marcel schob zuletzt seine dreckigen Socken und die Trainingshose in seine Sporttasche und richtete sich dann auf. „Dann bis morgen also. Und grüß Benni von mir.“_

_„Mach ich gerne.“ Mats beobachtete lächelnd, wie Marcel den Raum verließ und ihn damit alleine in der Umkleide zurück ließ, auf der Bank sitzend, barfuß und noch ohne Shirt, dafür aber froh und erleichtert._

Dann waren sie vor genau einer Woche nach Haltern am See, Bennis Heimat, gefahren, um seinen Eltern endlich Bescheid zu geben. Und auch diese Begegnung war nach einer gewissen anfänglichen Befangenheit, die wohl durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, letzten Endes einigermaßen gut verlaufen.

_Mats erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an den schreckensstarren Sekundenbruchteil, nachdem Bennis Mutter ihnen die Tür geöffnet hatte und ihr freudestrahlender Blick zuerst auf ihren Sohn, dann zuletzt auf Mats fiel, wobei ihre Züge sichtlich und zunehmend versteinerten. Wären andere Elternteile vielleicht geübter darin gewesen, ihre Überraschung zu kaschieren, Bennis Mutter jedenfalls war es nicht. Immer noch starrte sie den Dortmunder unverhohlen an, konnte den Schock wohl nicht verdauen oder kämpfte noch damit, Eins und Eins endlich zu dem unausweichlichen und einzig richtigen Resultat zusammen zu zählen.  
Benni aber reagierte schnell und stellte sich neben Mats, um ihm beschützend den Arm um die Schultern zu legen. „Ja, das ist Mats Hummels, Mama, der Verteidiger bei Dortmund. Wir haben uns letzten Dezember kennen gelernt und sind jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit zusammen. Ich wollte euch eigentlich vorwarnen und habe am Telefon auch einige Hinweise eingestreut, die ihr aber eher nicht verstanden habt.“_

_„Aber…“, Bennis Mutter sah mit großen Augen zwischen beiden Männern hin und her und rang dann verzweifelt die Hände. „Mein Sohn, ein Fußballer, wo soll das denn hinführen? Ich meine, ich freue mich ja für euch, aber wenn man euch hier zusammen sieht? Die Leute tratschen doch…“_

_Bennis Miene verfinsterte sich; entschlossen schob er Mats, der sich schon wie in einem falschen Film angekommen fühlte, vorwärts und in Richtung Haustür. „Lass uns bitte erstmal richtig ankommen, Mama.“_

_„Ach ja, bitte entschuldigt“, die etwa mittelgroße, blonde, in der Lebensmitte stehende Frau bemühte sich, ihren Schrecken zu überwinden, umarmte ihren Sohn kurz und reichte anschließend Mats, dem sie kaum bis zur Schulter reichte, die Hand. „Willkommen, Herr Hummels. Und bitte nehmen Sie mir meine Worte nicht übel. Aber damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet; meine Tochter Johanna hat gerade eine schwierige Trennung hinter sich, und unser Benni hier hatte bis jetzt auch nicht gerade ein glückliches Händchen mit seinen Beziehungen.“_

_„Mama!“, fuhr Benni aufgebracht dazwischen._

_„Aber es ist doch bloß die Wahrheit, nicht wahr? Nun kommt, nehmt eure Jacken ab, dann gibt es Kaffee und Kuchen.“_

_Alle drei waren inzwischen ins Foyer getreten, wo Mats und Benni sich ihrer Schuhe und Jacken entledigten, während sich nun auch der Hausherr sehen ließ, um dem allgemeinen Trubel auf den Grund zu gehen. „Hallo Benni, schön, dass du da bist. Na, das muss ja dann dein neuer Freund sein.“_

_Mats unterdessen hatte noch Mühe, sich von dem Gefühl peinlicher Berührung, das ihn aufgrund der fragwürdigen Begrüßung befallen hatte, zu erholen. Er wurde aber sofort wieder angesprochen, als er sich nun aufrichtete und zu Wilfried Höwedes umdrehte. Dieser starrte ihn ebenfalls entgeistert an, ließ aber dann ein erheitertes, desgleichen nicht unfreundliches Grinsen sehen und schob Mats die Hand entgegen, die dieser umgehend ergriff. „Sieh da, mein Sohn bringt den Feind mit nach Hause. Willkommen, willkommen! Aber eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Leider hat sich Benedikt nie wirklich für Fußball interessiert, sonst hätte er vielleicht auch groß rauskommen und Karriere machen können. Aber es ist auch so was Ordentliches aus ihm geworden, meine ich. Gefällt es dir denn in Dortmund bei den Borussen?“_

_Mats lächelte zaghaft, wieder leicht beruhigt über diese unverblümte Anrede. Wenigstens schien ihn der frühere Trainer des Halterner Fußballclubs nicht von vornherein abzulehnen, und darauf konnte man immerhin aufbauen. „Ja, es gefällt mir in Dortmund. Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so hier herein platze, aber ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Benni uns angekündigt hatte.“_

_„Ach was, entschuldige dich doch nicht noch, wenn, dann muss ich mich wohl für meine Frau entschuldigen.“ Ein strafender Blick des Hausherren in deren Richtung erfolgte.“ Ja, Benni hat von seinem Freund gesprochen, aber da wussten wir ja noch nicht, mit wem wir zu rechnen haben. Aber ich sehe nun, dass ihr da wirklich aufpassen müsst, wem ihr was anvertraut. Aber zerbrecht euch nicht zu sehr den Kopf deswegen, es wird sich schon noch alles finden.“_

_Nun legte Benni seine Hand wieder auf Mats’ Rücken und raunte ihm leise zu, während sich alle Anwesenden in Richtung Wohnzimmer schoben: „Sag’ mir Bescheid, wenn es dir zuviel wird. Tut mir Leid wegen Mama, sie meint es nicht so. Sie wird sich schon noch daran gewöhnen müssen. Und wir Zwei gehen dann schön spazieren, nur wir Zwei und vollkommen ungestört.“_

_Mats lächelte zur Bestätigung und drückte leicht Bennis Hand, dann ließ er das gemeinsame Kaffeetrinken mit den Eltern Höwedes über sich ergehen. Bennis Geschwister hatten wohl geschäftlich oder auch privat anderweitig zu tun und waren jedenfalls nicht anwesend, wobei sich der Dortmunder nicht sicher war, ob ihm dieser Umstand eher von Vor- oder von Nachteil war._  
Die Unterhaltung drehte sich vor allem um den Fußball, wobei Wilfried Höwedes ihm viele Fragen zu seiner Tätigkeit beim BVB stellte und munter einige ältere Anekdoten des Halterner Fußballclubs zum Besten gab, worauf Mats sofort mit ähnlichen Ereignissen aus Dortmund kontern konnte. Bennis Vater schien froh, einen Gleichgesinnten getroffen zu haben, mit dem er sich austauschen konnte, wobei sich die berühmt-berüchtigte Vereinsrivalität wieder einmal als vorgeschobene Scharade erwies, die mündige Erwachsene zumeist nur dazu nutzen, sich gegenseitig zu foppen und einander gehörig aufs Korn zu nehmen.  
Benni schmunzelte ab und zu, warf Mats von Zeit zu Zeit liebevolle Seitenblicke zu, was dieser dankbar zur Kenntnis nahm und entsprechend erwiderte. 

_Ebenso nahm er aber mit heimlichem Unbehagen zur Kenntnis, dass Bennis Mutter ihn immer wieder prüfend im Auge behielt, wie um zu testen, ob Mats es auch ernst mit ihrem Sohn meine und ob diesem ihre Beziehung überhaupt gut tue.  
Diese Bedenken konnte der Profifußballer durchaus verstehen, konnte momentan jedoch auch nur wenig unternehmen, um sie zu zerstreuen. Deshalb blieb ihm wohl vorerst nicht viel mehr übrig, als sich von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen und darauf zu hoffen, dass mit der Zeit schon alles gut werden würde._

_Endlich war das Kaffeetrinken beendet und Benni zog ihn nach einem kurzen Rundgang durch’s Haus, bei dem ihm auch dessen Zimmer gezeigt wurde, zurück in den Hauseingang. Dort wurde Mats in eine liebevolle Umarmung gezogen, und es tat gut, Bennis Arme wieder um sich zu spüren und sich ganz in diese beruhigende Nähe fallen zu lassen. „Endlich hab’ ich dich wieder alleine für mich. Komm’, lass uns endlich raus gehen, ich halte diese Enge hier gerade nicht mehr aus.“_

_Eilig zogen sie sich an und marschierten dann die vorwiegend einsamen Straßenzüge der Kleinstadt entlang in Richtung Osten, hin zu dem großen Stausee, der in dieser kalten Jahreszeit recht öde da lag, aber trotzdem die hier vorhandene landschaftliche Idylle und Schönheit nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Mats bemerkte an Bennis weit ausholenden Schritten, wie aufgebracht dieser noch war und wie seine Augen in manchen Momenten fast wütend zu funkeln schienen. Je weiter sie gingen, desto mehr schien sich aber sein Unmut zu verflüchtigen, sodass Mats sich schließlich bei Benni einhakte. Sie trugen Schal und Mütze, die Kapuze durch den beständigen Nieselregen noch tief in die Stirn gezogen, sodass er sich dieser vertraulichen Geste nicht länger erwehren konnte und brauchte._

_Als sie endlich am Seeufer angekommen waren, zog Mats Benni an sich. Besorgt drückte er dem etwas kleineren Mann die Lippen auf die Wange. „Geht’s dir denn gut, mein Schatz?“_

_Benni aber winkte entschieden ab. „Alles ok. Ich finde dieses Familientheater nur ab und zu ganz schön anstrengend und bin froh, dass ich mittlerweile meine eigene Wohnung hab’. Und ich habe auch vor, mit Mama noch mal ein Wörtchen zu reden.“_

_„Aber du musst doch wegen mir nicht mit deiner Mutter streiten. Sie macht sich doch bloß Sorgen um dich und ich bin nun mal nicht der perfekte Schwiegersohn.“_

_Benni starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ist das dein Ernst? Soweit kommt es noch, dass du dir wegen deinem Beruf noch Vorwürfe anhören musst. Außerdem entscheide ausschließlich ich, mit wem ich zusammen bin. Es macht mich manchmal einfach so wütend, Mats. Du bist ein toller Mensch, ein toller Partner, aber es soll einzig darum gehen, was denn die Nachbarn dazu sagen, dabei wissen die schon, dass ich schwul bin. Ich mag aber kein Theater spielen! Wenn du dich jemals mit mir outen willst, ich bin dabei, Mats. Ich habe keine Angst davor, den Menschen die ganze Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu schleudern.“_

_Mats hatte mit großen Augen zugehört und legte seine Hände um Bennis Wangen. „Mein ungestümer Heißsporn.“ Suchend fanden sich ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss. „Mein Beruf ist nun mal so, wie er ist, und momentan geht es auch nicht anders. Outing – das ist noch ein zu großes Thema, Benni. Aber auch ich will mich nicht auf Ewigkeit verstecken. Frag’ mich in zwei, drei Jahren noch mal danach. Ich wünschte so sehr, dass ich dir dann eine andere Antwort geben kann.“_

_„Wenn wir dann noch zusammen sind“, warf der Andere vorsichtig ein._

_„Zweifelst du daran? Also ich will dann noch mit dir zusammen sein. Und wenn wir als Paar auffliegen und ich dadurch bloß noch in der dritten oder vierten Liga spielen kann – naja, dann ist das eben so.“_

_Benni sah ihm ernst in die Augen, hier unter den sich im Wind biegenden Birkenzweigen, die noch einen letzten Rest ihres Laubes vom vorherigen Jahr trugen. „Aber hast du nicht noch große Träume? Willst du nicht zur Weltmeisterschaft, willst du nicht mit dem BVB noch mal Deutscher Meister werden?“_

_„Was hätte ich davon, wenn ich Deutscher Meister bin, aber dich nicht mehr an meiner Seite habe? Ich liebe es, Fußball zu spielen, das unbedingt, aber ich war mehrmals verletzt, ich habe auch die hässlichen Seiten des Sports gesehen, die Intrigen und Geldgeschäfte, den beständigen Leistungsdruck, die Intoleranz und die Gier der Reporter. Das alles, aber auf einem kleineren Niveau, wäre vielleicht auch nicht so verkehrt.“_

_„Du hast dir schon Gedanken gemacht“, stellte Benni milde erstaunt fest._

_„Natürlich“, erwiderte Mats ungerührt. „Das Risiko, verletzt zu werden, spielt schließlich immer mit, und jünger werde ich auch nicht mehr.“_

_„Mein Mats“, Benni überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und küsste den Dortmunder leidenschaftlich. „also dann vertagen wir diese Outing-Angelegenheit auf später. Und natürlich will ich dann noch mit dir zusammen sein, du Dummerchen.“_

Mats dachte mit zärtlichem Lächeln an diesen Nachmittag in Bennis Heimat zurück, der mit Vorwürfen und unangenehmen Begrüßungen begonnen, aber mit Küssen, Versprechungen für die nächsten Jahre und ausgelassenem Lachen geendet hatte. Und Bennis Mutter dachte er schon noch für sich zu gewinnen, schließlich meinte er es Ernst mit Benni und er selbst besaß auch Charme und Geschick genug, um widerspenstige Schwiegermütter langsam, aber dafür umso nachhaltiger um den Finger zu wickeln.

Nachdenklich musterte Mats die gut gefüllten Regale und griff schließlich nach ein paar Dosen mit gehackten Tomaten, um diese in den schon fast vollen Einkaufswagen zu befördern. Benni hatte sich kurzer Hand aus dem Staub gemacht, um vermutlich der Weinabteilung einen mehr oder minder kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Mats unterdessen sah keinen Grund, seinen Freund zur Eile anzutreiben, und widmete sich stattdessen wieder dem Einkaufszettel, den Benni mit Bedacht verfasst und ihm, von einem schelmischen Lächeln begleitet, in die hintere Hosentasche gestopft hatte. Unter der sachlichen Auflistung von Zwiebeln, Möhren, Müsli, Puddingpulver und anderen Notwendigkeiten war ganz zum Schluss „heiße Küsse für deinen Schatz“, mit einem kleinen Herzchen versehen, hinzu gekritzelt worden.

Mats lächelte wieder und sonnte sich in dem Gefühl, geliebt und begehrt zu werden. Nun mussten sie nur noch bezahlen und zu ihm nach Hause fahren, damit er dann endlich süße Liebe mit Benni machen konnte.

„Ach, Hallo, Mats. Damit hätte ich ja nun gar nicht gerechnet. Wie geht’s dir denn, machst du dir ein schönes Wochenende?“

Der Angesprochene fuhr erschreckt hoch, um sich zu Hans-Joachim Watzke, dem Geschäftsführer des Borussia Dortmund, herum zu drehen, der von seiner Frau begleitet wurde. Dabei entfiel ihm der Einkaufszettel, welcher, frei und unbeschwert, wie er nun einmal war, lustig zu Boden segelte und auf selbigem landete, mit dem Herzchen und allem Drum und Dran für alle sichtbar.

Und zu allem Überfluss erschien nun auch Benni wieder, mit zwei Weinflaschen unter dem Arm und einer Kondompackung in der anderen Hand. Benni grinste ihn fröhlich an, wollte schon auf ihn zueilen, hielt dann aber inne, als er Mats’ erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck und die neu Hinzugekommenen bemerkte. Nun drehte sich auch Herr Watzke um, der noch immer keine Antwort von Mats’ erhalten hatte und jetzt offenbar nach dem Grund dafür suchte. Die Blicke des älteren Ehepaares fielen sofort auf Benni und die Kondome. Die dunkelblonde Frau Watzke schmunzelte leicht, darum bemüht, ihre Erheiterung zu verbergen. Mats aber war schlecht.


	17. Chapter 17

In bemüht normalem Tonfall begrüßte Mats den älteren Herren, den er im Verein natürlich fast jeden Tag zumindest im Vorbeigehen einmal traf: „Äh – Guten Abend, Joachim. Was für ein Zufall, dass wir uns hier treffen. Ich dachte, du wohnst außerhalb von Dortmund?“ 

Als sich Hans-Joachim Watzke ihm wieder zuwandte, die Blicke seiner Ehefrau trotzdem immer noch neugierig zwischen ihm und Benni hin und her wanderten, fügte Mats, inzwischen leicht nervös geworden, noch hinzu: „Also, es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht. Ich kann das erklären…“ 

Noch, als der alles erklären wollende Satz seinem Mund entwich und seine Stimme langsam verstarb, um ihn ziemlich hilflos zurück zu lassen, wusste Mats, dass dies die falschen Worte gewesen waren. Er hatte sie ja auch geäußert, ohne überhaupt nachzudenken, allein von Furcht und Sorge getrieben. ’Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht’ – wie kann man bloß etwas dermaßen Bescheuertes sagen, noch dazu, wo die Lüge doch so offensichtlich war, ihm buchstäblich im sicherlich geröteten Gesicht stehen musste, dass es jeder Beschreibung spottete. Wie sollte man auch überzeugend lügen, wenn man sich selbst schon fast am Pranger der Weltöffentlichkeit wähnte? 

Stolzere, erfahrenere und abgebrühtere Charaktere hätten auch in dieser Situation Solches noch vermocht, aber Mats besaß die notwendige Erfahrung schlicht und ergreifend nicht. Somit blieben ihm jetzt nur das bloße Ansinnen allein und die trübe Hoffnung auf Erfolg. Er stand stocksteif da, während es in seinem Kopf immer noch ratterte, so schnell, dass er mit den rasenden Gedanken gar nicht hinterher kam. Wie eindeutig war das Ganze? Andere Männer kauften doch eher im Beisein ihrer Partnerin oder alleine Verhütungsmittel und nicht zusammen mit einem Kumpel, nicht wahr? Also doch halbwegs eindeutig. War er jetzt schon geoutet? Wie hoch war die Gefahr, dass der Geschäftsführer seines Sportvereins ihn in den kommenden Tagen in sein Büro beten würde, um ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen, und ihn dann sofort oder zum Ende der laufenden Saison 'raus schmiss? Denn frühere Kollegen von ihm hatten schon aufgrund von weitaus weniger Aufsehen erregenden Umständen den Verein wechseln müssen: wenn sie das Training schwänzten, sich nächtliche Diskobesuche erlaubten, heimlich rauchten und somit ihrer Gesundheit schadeten oder ihr eigenes Ego über die Mannschaftsziele stellten. 

Es war durchaus auch möglich, dass sich Joachim nicht an der heimlich gelebten Homosexualität eines seiner Spieler stören würde – aber wie konnte er da sicher sein? Seine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Sportvorständen besagte, dass man sich auf sehr, sehr dünnes Eis begab, wenn man vor ihnen eine wie auch immer geartete Unzulänglichkeit Preis gab.

Und wie konnte er die Lage abwenden; nutzten Lügen noch etwas? Der Einkaufzettel, die Kondome, Benni… Benni, dem das Lächeln inzwischen aus dem Gesicht gewichen war und der just den Eindruck machte, jetzt auf gar keinen Fall und unter keinen Umständen in dieser unbequemen Situation stecken zu wollen. Er machte eine kurze Vorwärtsbewegung mit dem Arm, wie, als wenn er die Weinflaschen und die Kondome in den Einkaufswagen stellen wollte, verharrte dann aber mitten in der Bewegung, ohne Mats direkt anzusehen.

Nach mehreren Sekunden unangenehmen Schweigens fiel Mats endlich eine halbwegs brauchbare Ausrede ein: „Wir kaufen für eine Party ein, die morgen bei mir steigt. Mein Bruder kommt auch mit seiner Freundin und noch ein paar andere Freunde mit den Mädels.“ 

Puh, Gefahr abgewendet. Innerlich wischte sich Mats schon den imaginären Schweiß von der Stirn, wobei – jetzt musste Joachim ja denken, dass bei ihm eine Orgie anstand, und der sonstige Inhalt seines Einkaufswagens sah eher nach gemütlicher Häuslichkeit zu zweit als nach einer groß angelegten Party aus. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät; besser, sein Vorgesetzter hielt ihn für einen sexhungrigen Aufreißer unzähliger Frauen als für schwul.

Herr Watzke hob jetzt leise abwehrend die Hände mit den Worten: „Mats, du musst mir doch gar nichts erklären, es ist dein Privatleben, da möchte ich mich gar nicht einmischen.“ Er blickte den Jüngeren ernst an, ließ Benni dabei unbeachtet, der mit schmerzlich verzogener Miene zur Seite sah. Aber auch Herrn Watzke war anzusehen, dass ihm die Situation sowie Mats’ Erklärungsversuche zutiefst unangenehm waren.

„Ähm, ja danke“, lächelte Mats peinlich berührt. 

„Na dann, du hast sicher noch einiges vorzubereiten für deine Party, wir wollen euch nicht länger aufhalten und haben auch selber noch zu tun. Mach’s gut, Mats, und bis demnächst mal.“

Herr Watzke lächelte knapp zur Verabschiedung, während Mats, der „Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Abend!“ zurief und dann dem älteren Ehepaar hinterher sah, das sich mit seinem Einkaufskorb rasch durch die Regalreihen fort bewegte.

Mats räusperte sich unbehaglich und sah dann Hilfe suchend zu Benni, der jetzt endlich die Weinflaschen und Kondome im Einkaufswagen verstaute und sich anschließend bückte, um den herunter gefallenen Notizzettel aufzuheben. Ein kurzer Blickkontakt zwischen beiden Männern folgte, der Mats klar machte, dass zwar die brenzlige Situation vorüber, das Ganze aber noch nicht ausgestanden war. Er kannte Benni inzwischen gut genug, um zu sehen, wann diesen etwas ernsthaft beschäftigte. Jetzt wirkte sein Freund auch ernst, fast niedergeschlagen, und forderte Mats stumm mit einer kurzen Geste zum Fortsetzen des Einkaufs auf. Eine steile Falte war zwischen seinen hellen Brauen erschienen, die sonst nicht sichtbar war und die ihm Mats am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geküsst hätte.

Die Stimmung war dahin. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang des Supermarkts packte Mats geistesabwesend noch einige Getränke ein, dann standen sie schon an der Kasse. Nach mehreren Minuten Wartezeit in der Schlange konnte er endlich bezahlen, dann suchten sie gemeinsam das dunkle Parkdeck auf, um endlich von hier zu verschwinden und stattdessen lieber wieder Mats’ Wohnung aufzusuchen.

Nach einigen weiteren wortlosen Minuten hielt es Mats nicht mehr länger aus und legte Benni, der auf dem Beifahrersitz neben ihm saß und auf die hell erleuchteten Straßenzüge Dortmunds starrte, während des Fahrens die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Hey, geht es dir gut? Tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe.“

Benni seufzte tief und sprach dann langsam: „Lass uns zu Hause in Ruhe darüber reden, Mats.“ 

„Nagut, wenn du meinst...“ Kurz spürte der Dortmunder Profispieler, wie seine Hand leicht gedrückt wurde, dann zog er sie zurück, um sich wieder ganz aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwerer als für gewöhnlich, da ihm der scheußliche Moment im Supermarkt immer noch im Hinterkopf herum schwebte. Er hatte eindeutig nicht gut reagiert, war wenig souverän gewesen. Die blöde Ausrede hatte kaum dabei geholfen, die Lage zu verbessern, er hatte es ja an Watzkes steifer Reaktion ablesen können. Er musste sich in nächster Zeit bei diesem vorsehen. Und Benni schien die Szene auch mehr gestört zu haben, als er zunächst absehen konnte. Hoffentlich war dieser nicht allzu wütend darüber, dass er ihre Beziehung quasi verleugnet hatte, und der leichte Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens ließ sich nun ebenfalls nicht mehr abstreiten. Er musste sich wohl etwas überlegen, um das alles wieder gut zu machen. 

Wenig später schleppten sie die Einkäufe gemeinsam nach oben, um sie kurzerhand in Mats’ Küche abzustellen. Dann wollte Mats endlich mit Benni reden, aber der hatte sich zunächst ins Bad und dann ins Wohnzimmer verzogen, und so ging Mats ihm zögerlich hinterher.

Benni stand ans Fenster gelehnt und drehte sich gemächlich um, als er den Anderen eintreten hörte. Ihre Augen begegneten sich, und Mats sprang Bennis Traurigkeit, der anklagende Schmerz, den er in seinem Blick lesen konnte, förmlich schon entgegen. Vorsichtig trat er zu ihm und legte dem etwas kleineren Mann sachte die Hände auf die Schultern. „Schatz, es ist ganz blöd gelaufen, bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was ich ihm sagen sollte.“

Benni fuhr sich müde mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ja, es war reichlich blöd, auch dein Satz mit den Mädels. Es war so peinlich, Mats… Nun gut, damit kann ich leben. Und dass du unsere Beziehung verheimlichst und so tust, als wärst du nicht schwul, darauf war ich zumindest etwas vorbereitet. Was nicht bedeutet, dass es mir egal ist oder dass es nicht trotzdem wehtun würde.“

„Aber Schatz…“, wand Mats schwach ein.

„Jetzt lass’ das ’Schatz’ doch mal sein“, widersprach Benni, nun etwas lauter, und schob Mats’ Hände von seinen Schultern, entfernte sich dann zwei Schritte von ihm. „Ich hab’ mich Scheiße gefühlt, Mats. Wie du mich hast da stehen lassen… Wie einen unliebsamen Zeugen, als würde ich gar nicht zu dir gehören. Du hättest mich ja zumindest kurz vorstellen können, wenn wir vor deinem Boss schon einen auf dicke Kumpel machen sollen.“

„Häh? Das verstehe ich nicht ganz, man stellt doch einen Kumpel nicht immer gleich jedem vor.“

„Nein, das macht man vielleicht nicht. Trotzdem hast du mich komplett ignoriert, als wenn ich dir peinlich wäre. Die Frau von dem Herrn hat mich schon ganz mitleidig angeschaut, was dir in deiner Blindheit wohl leider völlig entgangen ist. Danke dafür!“ Benni warf ihm noch einen aufgebrachten Blick zu, bedachte die obere Kante von Mats’ Couch mit einem leichten Fausthieb und verschwand wieder, wahrscheinlich in Richtung Küche.

Mats stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Er konnte seinen Freund natürlich einerseits verstehen, konnte nachvollziehen, dass die Supermarkt-Szene auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen war, und dass es nicht schön war, stehen gelassen und ignoriert zu werden. Er hätte Benni seinem Chef ja auch gerne vorgestellt, aber wie denn? Das ging einfach nicht, war zu riskant, wenn noch dazu Kondome mit im Spiel waren. Und er dachte eigentlich, dass Benni seine Lage und das Leben, das er momentan führte, soweit verstanden und akzeptiert hatte. Er konnte sich nun leider des schwachen Gedankens nicht mehr erwehren, dass Benni mit ihrer Heimlichtuerei doch nicht so gut klar kam, wie Mats zuvor angenommen hatte. Dabei wusste er eigentlich, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte, Mats hatte es ihm doch von Anfang an erklärt. Und irgendwo hatte er sich dabei darauf verlassen, dass er von Benni unterstützt wurde, dass es schlussendlich ihre gemeinsame Entscheidung gewesen war, ihre Beziehung für die nächste Zeit nach außen zu verheimlichen und nur wenige vertraute Personen über die wahre Natur ihrer Bekanntschaft aufzuklären. Es war ja außerdem auch nicht so, dass ihre Beziehung für Benni nur Nachteile mit sich brachte, denn Mats konnte und wollte ihm vieles bieten: viel Liebe vor allem, ein aufregendes, abwechslungsreiches Leben mit der Aussicht auf weite Reisen und Abenteuer, aber auch eine finanzielle Sicherheit, die andere Männer nicht vorzuweisen hätten. Himmel, wenn Benni es gewollt hätte, hätte Mats seinem Freund ohne zu zögern eine hohe Geldsumme überwiesen, damit dieser sich ein schönes Leben machen konnte, für den Fall, dass er sich zum Beispiel eine bessere Wohnung kaufen oder einen Fortbildungskurs machen wollte, oder für was auch immer. Alles kein Problem, solange sie zusammen waren.

Mats musste sich eingestehen, dass er jetzt auch etwas wütend, vor allem aber ziemlich enttäuscht war. Trotzdem wollte er sich zusammennehmen und Benni normal gegenüber treten, damit sie wie normale Erwachsene miteinander reden und sich wieder vertragen konnten. Wieder trottete er seinem Freund langsam hinterher, erspähte diesen dabei, wie er den Kühlschrank mit den frisch gekauften Lebensmitteln befüllte, und wollte Benni von hinten leicht in seine Arme ziehen, begleitet von den gut gemeinten Worten: „Jetzt lauf doch nicht immer vor mir davon; wir können doch in Ruhe darüber reden.“

Benni aber wehrte sich gegen diesen Versuch und schob Mats leicht von sich. „Jetzt lass’ mich doch mal. Vielleicht kann ich auch mal ein paar Minuten meine Ruhe haben, wir können auch noch später darüber reden.“

„Du wolltest schon im Auto nicht reden und wolltest das auf später verschieben. Wann denn dann, wenn nicht jetzt?“

Benni verdrehte leicht die Augen, scheinbar genervt. „Dann, wenn ich nicht mehr wütend bin.“

„Warum bist du überhaupt so wütend? Ich habe dir nichts getan, außer dass wir eine unangenehme Begegnung hatten, die schief gelaufen ist. Ich habe vorhin auch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut. Das war auch für mich nicht leicht, hast du darüber mal nachgedacht? Was hätte ich denn bitte anders machen sollen?“

„Wie wäre es mit 'Hallo Chef, das ist mein Freund Benni, schön, euch hier zu treffen' und das übliche Blabla. Was wäre denn daran so schwer gewesen?“

„Ja klar, wenn du gerade die Kondome in der Hand hast. Was kommst du auch plötzlich mit diesen Dingern an? Die hättest du doch auch in der Drogerie kaufen können, ohne mich, dann hätten wir uns nicht so blamiert bis auf die Knochen. Ich muss jetzt die nächsten Wochen höllisch aufpassen, dass der werte Herr Watzke nicht doch noch auf falsche Gedanken kommt.“

Benni starrte Mats ungläubig an. „Warum ich Kondome kaufe? Weil ich endlich mit dir schlafen will! Oder willst du etwa nicht mit mir schlafen?“

„Doch, natürlich, aber…“ Mats ließ den Satz unbeendet auslaufen, denn der plötzliche Themenwechsel überraschte ihn zu sehr, als dass er darauf eine passende Antwort parat gehabt hätte.

„Was, aber?“, fragte Benni provokant nach.

Mats, der sich von Benni langsam in die Enge gedrängt fühlte, wich seinem intensiven Blick aus und sah gequält zur Seite. „Ich… Darüber haben wir noch nie so richtig geredet, wie das laufen soll.“

Benni schnaubte bloß. „Was soll man da auch groß drüber reden? Man macht es einfach. Es sind bloß Kondome, Mats. Jeder Mann kauft Kondome, daran ist überhaupt nichts Peinliches oder Ungewöhnliches. Sicherlich hast du auch schon welche gekauft, ohne dass du dabei vor Scham im Boden versunken bist.“

„Ja, aber da war ich ja auch noch mit Cathy zusammen, das war etwas Anderes“, presste Mats verstimmt hervor.

Der Andere verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust und brachte anklagend hervor: „Ach so, ja, ich verstehe schon. Ich bin dir also wirklich peinlich! Damals warst du ja noch in einer Hetero-Beziehung, da waren Kondome okay. Aber mit mir ist es eindeutig schwul, und damit kannst du nicht umgehen. Weißt du, manchmal zweifle ich wirklich daran, ob du schon bereit für eine Beziehung bist. Ich versuche oft, Verständnis für deine Probleme aufzubringen, aber manchmal reicht es einfach. Es geht auch um mich und nicht nur um deine Paranoia.“

Mats schaute verschreckt in Bennis aufgebrachte Miene. „Was meinst du, was willst du damit sagen?“

„Dass ich endlich mal etwas Abstand und ein paar Tage meine Ruhe haben will. Ich fahre nach München nächstes Wochenende, ich besuche einen Kumpel von früher, wenn der Zeit für mich haben sollte.“ 

„Was, warum das denn so plötzlich?“ fragte Mats verständnislos und konnte dabei seinen eigenen Ohren kaum glauben.

„Weil ich das so will. Ich bin auch noch ein selbstständiger Mensch.“ Damit fuhr Benni wieder herum und marschierte zügig ins Schlafzimmer, wohin Mats ihm folgte, der sich momentan ziemlich überfordert fühlte. „Und du, mach’ dir mal ein paar Gedanken, ob du diese Beziehung überhaupt aushältst, wenn du ständig so schreckhaft bist. Du wirst es schon mal ohne mich aushalten.“ Währenddessen bückte Benni sich, um nach seiner Reisetasche zu greifen und seine getragenen, auf Mats’ Schlafzimmerboden verteilten Klamotten, das Handyladekabel und weitere Habseligkeiten darin zu verstauen.

„Aber – lass’ mich doch nicht allein, ich brauch’ dich doch“, brachte Mats schon beinahe flehentlich hervor.

Benni unterbrach die begonnene Suche nach seinen Sachen und stand wieder auf, um sich ganz dicht vor Mats zu stellen, ihm suchend in die dunklen, verzweifelten Augen blickend. Schlussendlich schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf und sah betrübt zu Boden. „Das ist auch so eine Sache, die ich nicht ganz verstehe, Mats. Deine Liebeserklärungen und Versprechungen wechseln sich ab mit Angstattacken, die du nicht im Griff hast. Du klammerst! Ich will mir aber nicht ständig Gedanken darüber machen müssen, ob wir schräg angeguckt werden könnten, bloß weil wir zusammen in den Supermarkt gehen. Zieh’ mich da nicht immer so mit ’rein!“

Jetzt war auch Mats, der sich nach seinem Liebesgeständnis verwundbar und verletzlich fühlte, richtig wütend, und ein schrecklicher Gedanke dämmerte langsam an die Oberfläche. Benni wollte nach München zu einem ’Kumpel’, und was das wohl bedeuten mochte, wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen… Und nun konnte er sich auch nicht mehr bremsen und rief vorwurfsvoll: „Du hast doch gewusst, dass ich mich nicht mit dir offen zeigen kann. Und du meinst, es wird besser, wenn du vor mir flüchtest? Was ist denn das für ein Typ, den du da besuchen willst? Und warum hast du mir noch nie was von ihm erzählt? Ich dachte, wir vertrauen uns?“

„Der 'Typ', wie du es nennst, heißt Manuel, das war mein bester Freund während des Studiums. Ich hab’ den schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Ach, und ist der schwul? Will er was von dir? Wart ihr mal zusammen? Das kannst du einfach nicht machen, du bist mit mir zusammen. Vielleicht habe ich da auch noch ein Mitspracherecht, wenn du dich mit anderen Männern treffen willst“, rief Mats, dabei aufgeregt mit den Armen gestikulierend.

„Nein und nein, Mats. Der ist nicht schwul, aber er ist mir wichtig. Ich habe doch gesagt, das war mein bester Freund früher, als ich noch nicht in dieser vermaledeiten Borussen-Stadt gewohnt habe. Da hatte ich nämlich noch richtige Freunde! Manuel hat übrigens schon ein paar Mal gefragt, ob ich ihn besuchen will und hat mir auch angeboten, dass ich meinen Freund mitbringen könnte, aber weißt du was?“, Bennis Augen weiteten sich zornig, „ich habe immer abgelehnt, da ich dich nicht einfach outen kann und meine Zeit auch mit dir verbringen wollte. Weißt du jetzt ausreichend Bescheid, oder gibt’s noch offene Fragen?“ 

Der beißende Sarkasmus, der Mats entgegen schlug, ließ ihn verstummen, obwohl er noch viele Fragen gehabt hätte. Hilflos sah er dabei zu, wie Benni seine restlichen Sachen verstaute, die Tasche schulterte und entschlossen zum Wohnungsausgang stapfte. Dort angekommen, drehte er sich in der offenen Tür noch einmal um und sah Mats nachdenklich an. Und Mats stellte wie nebenbei fest, dass Benni auch jetzt, in diesem erregten Zustand, noch wunderschön war; die geröteten Wangen, die blitzenden Augen – die Wut stand dem hellhäutigen Mann richtig gut.

Mats hätte ihn am liebsten schon wieder an sich gerissen und seinen Freund für immer hier behalten, allein, er wagte es nicht. Seine anscheinend grundlose Eifersucht tat ihm auch schon wieder Leid. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine Ängste Benni so sehr zusetzten, dass dieser auch selbst mal Probleme, Sorgen und Wünsche hatte, die mit Mats oder ihrer Beziehung nicht unmittelbar zu tun hatten. Er wollte es jetzt auch nicht sehen, wollte und konnte nun nicht über Wenn und Aber diskutieren. Er wollte Benni einfach nur aufhalten, fragte aber bloß verzweifelt: „Du verlässt mich doch nicht, oder? Bitte sag, dass wir noch zusammen sind! Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Benni…“

Der Angesprochene nickte knapp, hob die Hand, um sie weich und liebkosend an Mats’ Wange zu legen. Seine Stimme klang rau und den Tränen nahe, als er antwortete: „Ja, wir sind noch zusammen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das überhaupt gut für uns ist. Ich melde mich.“ Damit wandte sich Benni abrupt um und eilte die Treppenstufen herunter, bis er kurz darauf aus Mats’ Sicht entschwunden war.

Mats schob die Tür zu, noch immer wie betäubt. Dann schimmerten auch schon die ersten Tränen in seinen Augen, und er hielt sie nicht auf. Halb blind schlurfte er in die Küche und ließ sich dort auf einen Stuhl sinken, vergrub das müde Gesicht in seinen großen Händen. Er liebte Benni. Er vermisste Benni. Aber wenigstens Jobi war noch da, die kleine Schildkröte in ihrem Terrarium, die ihren Besitzer gelassen beäugte und den Kopf dann langsam wieder ihrem Wasservorrat zuwandte. Wenigstens sein Haustier hatte ihn noch nicht verlassen. 

Dies war ihr erster größerer Streit gewesen, die erste Auseinandersetzung, bei der es um mehr ging als nur um ein paar stehen gelassene Teller in der Küche oder um dreckige Socken, die irgendwo herumlagen, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatten. Und nun war zudem klar, dass die Verheimlichung ihrer Beziehung in der Öffentlichkeit eben doch größere Probleme und Sorgen schuf, dass sie nicht einfach zu verkraften war, selbst dann nicht, wenn beide Partner scheinbar an einem Strang zogen. Und sie konnten Schaden daran nehmen und an der Herausforderung seelisch zerbrechen, sie beide. Und das wollte er Benni auf keinen Fall antun.

Aber er konnte auch nicht mehr ohne seinen Freund sein. Hoffentlich würde alles wieder gut werden.


	18. Chapter 18

Benedikt kämpfte ebenfalls mit den Tränen, als er, die Reisetasche über der Schulter, schnurstracks zu seinem in einer Nebenstraße parkenden Auto marschierte und anschließend nach Hause, wieder in Richtung Stadtmitte fuhr, um in seine Wohnung zu flüchten und erst einmal tief durchzuatmen und sich zu sammeln. 

Dort angekommen, ließ er die Tasche fallen, sobald er den Türrahmen passiert hatte, ging in die Küche und griff nach einer Bierdose, nur um den kalten, flüssigen Inhalt innerhalb weniger Sekunden fast vollständig seinen Rachen herunter laufen zu lassen. Seine Wut war längst verpufft, wie Benni eindeutig feststellte, zurück blieben die Traurigkeit und eine grenzenlose Mattheit. Schwer ließ er sich am Tisch auf einem Stuhl nieder, als er schon fast nach der zweiten Dose greifen wollte und dann aber jäh in seinem Vorhaben inne hielt. Nein, sich zu betrinken nützte ihm jetzt gar nichts; so schön ein kleiner Rausch auch gewesen wäre, es brachte ihm Mats nicht zurück, machte nicht alles auf einmal wieder gut. Wahrscheinlich würde er erst Recht anfangen zu heulen, wenn er jetzt so weiter machte, und eigentlich hatte er doch die schönen Weinflaschen zusammen mit Mats leeren wollen. Alleine besoffen zu sein war einfach nur lausig, leider wusste er das schon aus Erfahrung. 

Halb wehrte er sich dagegen, die unschönen Szenen im Supermarkt und dann wenig später in Mats’ Wohnung noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge passieren zu lassen, aber sie drängten sich ihm ungefragt zurück ins Bewusstsein. Die Begegnung mit dem Geschäftsführer des BVB, Herrn Watzke – eigentlich hätte diese gar nicht so verkrampft und verdammt unbequem, einfach verkorkst aussehen müssen, wenn Mats nicht so furchtbar ungeschickt reagiert hätte. Wenn er nicht soviel grundlose Angst hätte! Wenn er die Situation herunter gespielt und einfach einen losen Witz über die Kondome gerissen hätte, anstatt seiner Panik zu verfallen. Denn Mats konnte durchaus locker und selbstbewusst auftreten, vor den Kameras breit und zuversichtlich grinsen und souveräne Interviews geben. Benni hatte seinen Freund im Fernsehen schließlich schon ein paar Mal gesehen und ihn dabei genau unter die Lupe genommen: dieser starke, selbstbewusste Kerl, das war auch der echte Mats, der zu sich stand und der die Journalisten in Schach halten konnte. Vielleicht war da auch immer ein wenig Schauspielerei mit dabei, aber nicht ausschließlich. Nein, Mats war eigentlich ein selbstbewusster Mann gewesen, eigentlich, ja, bevor er in dieses Loch aus abgrundtiefer Angst gefallen war. 

Trug er selbst Schuld daran? War ihre gemeinsame Liebe Schuld oder Mats’ Homosexualität und die Umstände, die sie dazu zwangen, sich zu verstecken und nicht als das aufzutreten, was sie in Wirklichkeit waren? Konnte er etwas besser machen oder hatte er etwa gar versäumt, Mats entsprechend darauf vorzubereiten? 

Benni hatte gewusst, dass er in Situationen kommen konnte, in denen Mats ihre Beziehung verleugnen würde, und versucht, sich damit zu arrangieren, seinem Schatz zuliebe. Aber sie hatten nie gezielt darüber gesprochen, hatten nie ausgearbeitet und durchgespielt, wie sie reagieren konnten, wenn ein gefährlicher Moment kam. Und dabei besaß er, Benni, doch reichlich Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen, denn vor seinen Kunden im Laden durfte er niemals blöd dastehen, sondern musste in jeder Situation entsprechend reagieren können – gleichwohl, ob sich jemand bei ihm beschwerte, körperlich aufdringlich wurde, die Geldkasse mitnehmen wollte oder ein Kunde gar einen Herzinfarkt erlitt und zwischen Pumps und Lederstiefeln zusammen brach. Während seines Studiums hatte er sogar Kurse belegt, in denen die Teilnehmer die unterschiedlichsten Situationen durchspielen mussten. Himmel, warum hatte er das nicht auch mit Mats gemacht, wo es doch so nahe liegend war?

Und trotzdem tat es immer noch weh. Zu dem Gefühl des Verrats und der Enttäuschung kam auch die Einsicht, wie unangenehm es ihm selbst gewesen war, seinen Freund, den tollen, blendend aussehenden Fußballer und Frauenschwarm, vor seinem Vorgesetzten so schwach und stotternd zu sehen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er selbst in der Situation besser reagiert hätte, das beileibe nicht, aber er hätte seinen Freund eben gerne weiterhin als eloquenten, souveränen Mann betrachtet. Und das was wohl sein eigener Fehler gewesen, dass er zuviel erwartet hatte. Auch berühmte Fußballer waren noch normale Menschen und konnten nicht immer glänzen. 

Benni musste sich hier eingestehen, dass es ihn durchaus stolz machte, sich den schönen Mats Hummels, einen der begehrtesten Junggesellen Deutschlands, als Freund und Partner geangelt zu haben. Gerade auch nach seinen unrühmlichen Erfahrungen aus vorherigen Beziehungen hatte es ihm enormes Selbstbewusstsein geschenkt, geliebt, verwöhnt und manchmal schon nahezu angebetet zu werden. Denn hier machte er sich selbst nichts vor: er besaß genügend Talente und Stärken, viele Leute bescheinigten ihm einen vorzüglichen Charakter, er war sportlich und sah an manchen Tagen vielleicht durchaus gut aus, aber schön, nein, das war er nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Mats war schön, und das nicht nur auf eine oberflächliche Weise, die den Betrachter anzog, dann aber bald langweilte, da unter der Oberfläche keine weiteren Schätze verborgen waren. Hinter Mats’ wunderbar dunklen Augen verbargen sich zudem auch eine große Wärme und Menschenfreundlichkeit, grundsätzliche Ehrlichkeit und Treue, viel Geduld und Ausdauer sowie eine gehörige Portion Witz und Sarkasmus. Genauso, wie unter diesem Lockenschopf eine wache Intelligenz mit dem ernsthaften Interesse an vielen Angelegenheiten des täglichen Lebens, aber auch an so ausgefallenen Dingen wie Politik und Literatur steckte.

Inwiefern Mats wirklich Probleme mit ihrer Beziehung hatte dahingehend, dass sie eben nun mal ’schwul’ war und auch niemals etwas anderes sein konnte, das war nun leider schlecht abzuschätzen. Er wollte Mats, jetzt, wo er ihn schon gehabt hatte, nicht mehr nur zum besten Freund haben, dazu gingen das Begehren und die gegenseitige Hingabe schon viel zu tief. Würde Mats noch lernen, mit seinen Ängsten besser umzugehen, würden sie sich noch besser aneinander und an die jeweiligen Bedürfnisse und Eigenarten des Anderen anpassen? Konnte Mats gegebenenfalls nicht wirklich zu einem Sportpsychologen gehen, der ihn dabei unterstützte?

Das brachte ihn nun zum eigentlichen Problem zurück. Nein, verlassen konnte er ihn nicht, das hätte er nicht über sein dummes, viel zu hoffnungsvolles Herz gebracht. Vielleicht, wenn alles Stricke reißen und sie denunziert oder von Paparazzis verfolgt wurden, konnte er das als allerletzte Möglichkeit immer noch in Erwägung ziehen. Aber solange er noch spürte, wie sehr Mats an ihm hing und wie er ihn selber noch liebte, obwohl sein Herz gerade so wehtat, war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Gerade jetzt wünschte er sich den gestrigen Abend mit aller Macht wieder zurück, an dem sie lange im Bett gelegen und sich gegenseitig liebkost hatten. Eine endlose, tiefe Liebe hatte er dabei empfunden! Wehmut durchfuhr ihn jetzt, als er daran dachte, wie er Mats verletzt hatte, noch vor wenigen Minuten, wobei seine Worte eigentlich alle wahr, aber wohl doch zu offen gewesen waren. Auch seinem Partner durfte man nicht alle Worte ehrlich ins Gesicht schleudern, sondern man musste immer abwägen, wie man sich ausdrückte, selbst wenn man wütend war. Sicherlich war Mats zuweilen anhänglich, aber er genoss dies auch und hätte ihm nicht sagen müssen, dass er klammerte. Was, wenn Mats jetzt immer peinlich genau darauf bedacht war, ihn nicht zu sehr einzuengen, obwohl sie beide doch nur ein ungezwungenes, harmonisches Miteinander genießen wollten?

Aber er hatte Mats wirklich verletzen wollen. Einmal nur, um ihn spüren zu lassen, wie schlecht er sich im Supermarkt gefühlt hatte. Es war eben doch etwas anderes gewesen, etwas Derartiges am leibhaftigen Leib zu erleben, als es sich bloß grob im Kopf auszumalen oder die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass eine Begegnung mit Mats’ Vereinsangehörigen so oder ähnlich ablaufen konnte. Und das alles nur wegen ein paar Kondomen, die jetzt ungenutzt in Mats’ Wohnung lagen. 

Sollte er wirklich nächstes Wochenende nach München fahren? Eigentlich verspürte er plötzlich gar keine richtige Lust mehr darauf, obwohl er Manuel schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Und insgeheim brannte er darauf, Mats mitzunehmen und ihn seinem ehemals besten Freund vorzustellen, auch wenn es nicht ging. Manuel war natürlich schon seit Ewigkeiten glücklich liiert und hatte immer wieder mal angefragt, wie es denn bei ihm mit der Liebe stand. Und ja, er wollte mit Mats angeben, obwohl er in ihm sonst keine Trophäe sah. Er wollte aber ebenfalls seinen Schatz einfach um sich haben, um mit ihm ein schönes und unbeschwertes Wochenende zu verbringen, fernab von allen Sorgen, und gleichzeitig die alte Freundschaft aus Gelsenkirchener Zeiten wieder auffrischen. Das konnte doch nicht schon zuviel verlangt sein!

Aber durfte er jetzt schon klein beigeben, obwohl er seinem Freund erst vor einer halben Stunde mitgeteilt hatte, dass er Zeit für sich brauchte und sich melden würde? Wenn er ihn sofort wieder anrief, wie sollte Mats ihn dann noch Ernst nehmen, er war schließlich kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Obwohl – sein Abgang war schon reichlich theatralisch gewesen, wie Benni reumütig grinsend einsehen musste, und ein bisschen weniger Drama hätte dem heutigen Tag jedenfalls nicht geschadet.

Jedenfalls brauchte er jetzt erst einmal eine heiße Dusche zur Erholung. Dann konnte er im Bett immer noch an Mats denken, mit der eigenen Hand unter der Decke, und sich dabei selbst trösten, indem er sich den gestrigen Abend in allen erregenden, wunderschönen Details wieder in Erinnerung rief. 

Natürlich ging es ihm auch um den Sex, Mats war schließlich heiß, und wer hätte nicht diesen sexy Waschbrettbauch streicheln wollen? Klar wollte er mit Mats schlafen, wollte ihn endlich entjungfern und ihm alle Freuden zeigen, die dieser Vorgang mit sich bringen konnte.

Ob sein Freund jetzt auch an ihn dachte? Bestimmt. Mats war genauso wie er selbst den Tränen nahe gewesen, als er ihn in seinem Wohnungseingang hatte stehen lassen. Mist! Auch in ihm steckte also ein gemeines, rachesüchtiges Arschloch. 

Ja, er konnte nicht immer so perfekt sein, als wie Mats ihn einschätzte. Nun hatte dieser doch schlussendlich einmal seine weniger schönen Seiten gesehen, die aber vielleicht doch gesehen und anerkannt werden mussten, damit ihre Liebe daran wachsen konnte. Gemeinsam würden sie das Schiff schon schaukeln! Morgen, zum Sonntag, wenn sie eigentlich noch genügend freie Zeit füreinander hatten, wollte er ihn anrufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn vermisste und liebte. Er wollte gerne Mats’ warme Stimme hören, wieder mit ihm lachen, sich gegenseitig Komplimente machen und zusammen in Zukunftsträumen schwelgen. Er war heute sehr wütend und traurig gewesen, aber wer war das nie? Außerdem würden sie doch wie normale erwachsene Menschen gemeinsam Probleme aufarbeiten können, auch wenn es wohl ein längerer Prozess werden würde. Nur der auch wagt, gewinnt.


	19. Chapter 19

Mats trug sich müde zu Bett und stand am nächsten Tag genauso müde und unausgeschlafen wieder auf. Die halbe Nacht hatte er wach gelegen, hatte sich nach seinem Freund verzehrt, nach ihren Küssen, nach Bennis Geruch und seinem starken, festen Körper, der Geborgenheit und Vertrautheit schenkte, nach den vielen gemeinsamen Situationen, in denen sie zusammen gelacht und sich nahe gewesen waren. Er dachte an ihre erste Begegnung im Schuhgeschäft und wie Benni ihm dort in die Stiefel geholfen und zart, aber doch deutlich seine Waden berührt hatte. Ein Augenaufschlag, ein Blick aus haselnussbraunen Augen, so offen nach Zuneigung und Liebe suchend. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es noch egal gewesen, ob er Fußballer war oder nicht, denn es ging bloß um das Flirten, das Wollen und die Sehnsucht nach mehr. Und wie Benni gestrahlt hatte, als Mats wenige Tage später erneut eben jenen Laden betreten hatte, nur um den Angebeteten wieder zu sehen und wie dieser dem Verteidiger listenreich seine Handynummer entlockt hatte. Dann ihre erste Verabredung, der erste Kuss im Dunklen mitten auf der Straße, romantisch und verzaubert, unbelastet von Sorgen… Ach, könnte es noch einmal so sein! Ein Traum, ein wunderschöner Traum, das alles erlebt zu haben. Und wenigstens die Erinnerungen waren ihm geblieben…

Dabei war dies erst wenige Monate her, obwohl ihm diese kostbaren Momente in seinem Elend nun unendlich weit weg erschienen. Eigentlich hatte Mats sich auch schon angezogen und war bereit, sich Frühstück zu machen, ließ sich aber wieder auf der Matratze nieder, um das Kopfkissen eng an sich zu drücken, als Ersatz für den abwesenden Freund. Wie erbärmlich von ihm, aber sonst war nur noch Jobi bei ihm, und die kleine Schildkröte eignete sich nur bedingt für Streicheleinheiten. Kurz schaute er auf sein Handy und verzog missmutig das Gesicht, als er sah, dass Benni ihm natürlich noch nicht geschrieben hatte. Hoffentlich würde es nicht Tage dauern, bis dieser sich melden würde. Er verwarf den Gedanken, ihn selbst anzurufen, so tief war er ja nun noch nicht gesunken.  
Mats schämte sich unwillkürlich ein wenig bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Benni ihm vorgeworfen hatte, er würde klammern. Denn leider entsprach dies schon ein klitzekleines Bisschen den Tatsachen, wenn er zu sich selbst ehrlich sein wollte. Er war so glücklich und verliebt gewesen, dass er den anderen Mann am liebsten Tag und Nacht um sich gehabt hätte. Sobald die Spielsaison wieder richtig losging und Länderspiele oder Turniere anstanden, würde es mit dieser ausgedehnten Zweisamkeit sowieso erst mal vorbei sein, deshalb hatte er die erste gemeinsame Zeit vollends genießen und auskosten wollen. Das war doch relativ normal, nahm er an.   
Außerdem bekam er immer noch nicht genug von ihren intimen Zärtlichkeiten und von Bennis weicher, zarter Haut, die er gerne endlos lange streichelte. Die vielen Sommersprossen faszinierten ihn einfach, von denen auch auf Bennis Bauch noch ein oder zwei zu finden waren, die leicht hervor tretenden Hüftknochen unter seinem Hosenbund, die Mats’ liebkosende Finger weiter und tiefer führten, tiefer zum erregenden Ziel seiner Erkundungen, sowie die muskulösen Schenkel, die sich so erfrischend von Cathys lang vertrauten, zu lange vertrauten Körperformen unterschieden. 

Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht richtig miteinander geschlafen hatten. Benni hatte diesbezüglich zwar ein paar Andeutungen fallen lassen und gerne mal sein Hinterteil etwas ausgiebiger massiert, ihn aber ansonsten nicht gedrängt, und Mats hatte sich einfach Zeit gelassen, wollte genießen, sich Stück für Stück voran tasten, wie ein unentdecktes Land, dem man die Abenteuer und verborgenen Schätze erst entlocken musste. Schließlich hatte er da auch noch etwas Nachholbedarf und sah keinen Grund zur Eile. Außerdem nahm er an, dass Benni ihn, also dass sein Freund dann erst einmal der 'Aktive' wäre und er sich von ihm 'nehmen' lassen würde. So nannte man das wohl, wenn man nicht direkt schmutziges Vokabular benutzen wollte. Und so reizvoll die Vorstellung war, sie war eben doch auch ungewohnt, und er konnte nicht verneinen, dass ihn Bennis süßer Po ebenfalls anmachte.

Bei dem Gedanken an diesen regte sich direkt auch etwas in seiner Körpermitte und vertrieb einstweilig einen Teil der vorher empfundenen Trübsal, und diesen Schwung nutzte Mats jetzt dafür aus, um sich wieder vom Bett zu erheben und in die Küche zu schlurfen, wo er sich einen starken Kaffee aufbrühte und sein Toastbrot dick mit Nutella beschmierte. Hmm, und trotzdem dachte er wieder zurück an ihre gemeinsamen Bettaktivitäten. Hatte Benni seine Zurückhaltung vielleicht falsch verstanden und dahingehend interpretiert, dass ihre Beziehung ihm zu 'schwul' war, was auch immer das heißen mochte, und dass er, Mats, insgeheim Bedenken hegte, die ihn davon abhielten, alles mit dem geliebten Mann zu teilen?

Anschließend setzte er sich für ein paar Stunden an seinen Laptop, beantwortete Fan-Fragen und bestückte sein Facebook-Profil mit neuen Fotos. Kurz grinste er über die vielen Komplimente der Fan-Girls, die ihn als Held, begehrenswerten Mann und Schönling betrachteten. Es war natürlich mittlerweile auch bis zu ihnen durchgedrungen, dass Cathy jetzt wieder ihrer eigenen Wege ging und er scheinbar wieder zu haben war. Und das konnte riskant werden und zu Fragen führen, wenn sein offizieller Singlestatus länger anhalten sollte. Noch so ein Problem, um das er sich demnächst kümmern musste, obwohl ihm eher davor grauste, sich bloß für die Öffentlichkeit eine falsche Freundin zuzulegen. Verdammt, er wollte doch einfach nur Fußball spielen und ansonsten ein ruhiges Privatleben führen, bei dem man ihn weitestgehend in Ruhe ließ. Stattdessen steckte er nun immer noch in einer furchtbaren Zwickmühle und hatte auch noch eine andere, eigentlich unbeteiligte Person in das ganze Schlamassel mit hinein gezogen. Es war wohl reichlich naiv von ihm gewesen, zu hoffen, dass fürs Erste alles gut gehen würde. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich zu einem Psychologen gehen, aber ernsthaft? Jemandem Fremdes all das anvertrauen, das ihn so sehr belastete, dass sich in seinem Bauch schon wieder diese Enge, dieses Unwohlsein breit machte? 

Aber was konnte die Lösung sein? Sich von Benni, seinem liebsten Schatz, zu trennen und dann einsam und unglücklich zu leben? Die Karriere ganz aufgeben? Aber wo sollte er dann noch Fußball spielen? Himmel, selbst Amateur-Fußballer konnten aus ihren Vereinen geworfen werden, sobald sie sich outeten, und er besaß ja noch nicht einmal Abitur. 'Also doch gleich lieber aus dem Fenster springen?' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, wobei sich ein zynisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. Nein, das war natürlich nicht sein Ernst, er wollte nicht sterben, er wollte noch soviel vom Leben haben, wollte sich lieber noch ein paar Jahre abrackern und quälen.   
Sich seinen Eltern endlich anvertrauen und auf einen gut gemeinten elterlichen Rat hoffen? Aber was konnten diese ihm schon raten, was ihm noch nicht selbst eingefallen war? Auswandern, auf einer Insel leben? Benni war hier in Dortmund angestellt und würde seine noch recht neue Position als Geschäftsführer bestimmt nicht so schnell wieder aufgeben wollen, nur wegen ihm. Es blieb also bis auf weiteres alles verhext und zugenäht.

In dem Moment klingelte sein Handy. Mats klaubte es hektisch von der Schreibtischoberfläche und machte große Augen, als er Bennis Namen las, nahm dann aber sofort das Gespräch an. „Ja?“

„Hey… Hallo Mats“, drang es durch den Hörer zögerlich zu ihm. „Ich störe doch hoffentlich nicht?“

Was für eine Frage, doch vermutlich eine eher rhetorischer Natur. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“ 

Stille. Dann erklang wieder die Stimme, die er normalerweise so sehr liebte, die ihm jetzt aber auch etwas Angst einflößte, denn er wollte ihren gestrigen Streit auf keinen Fall weiterführen. Aber Benni klang relativ normal und fuhr fort: „Wie geht es dir? Können wir vielleicht reden?“

„Ähm, gut?“ antwortete der Fußballer mit belegter Stimme. Was sollte er denn schon groß sagen; sollte er etwa behaupten, dass es ihm prächtig ginge? Aber das war jetzt nebensächlich, Benni hatte ihn angerufen, viel früher als erwartet noch dazu. „Ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass du jetzt schon anrufst.“

Benni seinerseits erfasste augenscheinlich Mats’ Stimmung und sprach nun mit weicher, sanfter Stimme weiter: „Ich wollte dich auch erst noch etwas länger schmoren lassen, habe es dann aber heute früh selber nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es tut mir leid, Mats. Also das, was ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe. Ich weiß, ich habe dir wehgetan.“

Mats schluckte. Ja, Bennis Worte hatten ihm wirklich wehgetan, taten es noch immer. Andererseits hatte er ja auch bloß die Wahrheit gesagt. „Mir, mir tut es auch Leid. Die Sache im Supermarkt… Lass’ es mich besser machen, Benni. Ich will nicht, dass du dich an meiner Seite blöd und nicht beachtet fühlst. Meinst du, das habe ich gewollt? Ich dachte aber, du weißt, dass ich es so auf keinen Fall gemeint habe.“

„Ach Mats… Kann ich zu dir kommen? Über’s Telefon lässt es sich doch nicht so gut reden. Und ich glaube, ich muss dir vieles sagen.“ Benni klang so zärtlich, so sehnsuchtsvoll, dass Mats’ Herz augenblicklich schmelzen wollte. 

„Ja, bitte komm’ her. Wann kannst du da sein?“ Aufgeregt sann Mats darüber nach, wie er sich auf den nun überraschenden Besuch vorbereiten musste, aber seit gestern Abend hatte er seine Wohnung nicht in ein heilloses Chaos gestürzt und Essen war ja von ihrem gemeinsamen Einkauf auch genug vorhanden. Lediglich die Kondompackung hatte er nach Bennis Aufbruch in einem Anfall unvorhergesehener Wut mit Karacho gegen die Küchenwand gepfeffert, von wo aus sie in ihrer ganzen zerknautschten Pracht unter einem Heizkörper gelandet war. Wahrscheinlich sollte er die Teile für den Fall der baldigen Verwendung brav in sein Nachtkästchen stecken, so wie es andere Leute auch taten. 

„In einer Stunde etwa. Ist das okay?“

„Klar.“ Dann stockte das Gespräch und Mats überlegte fieberhaft, was er noch sagen wollte. Aber ja, es war besser, Benni kam zu ihm, damit sie sich wieder vertragen konnten. Jetzt am Telefon versagte ihm doch etwas die Stimme und er musste erst seine Gedanken ordnen und sich die Worte zurecht legen, bevor er wieder unbedacht handelte oder sprach und Benni damit das Gefühl gab, ungewollt und abgelehnt zu werden. Sein schöner Benni – hoffentlich war die Nachricht wirklich bei ihm angekommen, dass Mats das doch alles nicht so gemeint hatte. Die eigentliche Absicht und ihre Liebe zählten doch am meisten, nicht wahr, und nicht seine Ungeschicktheit?

Über die noch offene Leitung waren nur Bennis leise Atemzüge zu hören, als dieser offenbar ebenfalls nach Worten suchte. Trotzdem war es Mats, der als Erster weiter sprach: „Ich hoffe, bei den Dingen, die du mir sagen willst, ist nichts Schlimmes dabei? Deine letzten Worte gestern – also da hatte ich echt Angst.“

„Nein, nein, Liebling… Keine Angst. Ich will doch mit dir zusammen sein, immer. Alles andere besprechen wir dann bei dir. Einverstanden?“

„Ja. Gute Fahrt!“

„Ja, bis gleich, Mats.“ Zwei weitere Sekunden unsicheren Schweigens folgten, dann beendete Benni auf der anderen Seite der Leitung offenbar das Gespräch. Mats ließ das Handy sinken und starrte ins Leere. Ja, er freute sich, und doch tobte ein Strudel widerstreitender Gefühle in ihm, die er erst ordnen musste. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so gut, wenn sie sich jetzt schon wieder sahen, denn im Endeffekt konnten sie ihre Probleme doch gar nicht richtig lösen. Und er verspürte wiederum einen kleinen Funken der Angst, Angst vor den Tränen, die ihre Versöhnung mit sich bringen konnte, wenn sie den gestrigen Streit noch mal in allen unschönen Einzelheiten durchgingen, Angst aber auch davor, dass dieselbe Auseinandersetzung zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder aufkochen konnte. Und wahrscheinlich auch würde.   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er zutiefst verwirrt von Bennis widersprüchlichem Verhalten und seinen eigenen Empfindungen war, dass es ihm immer noch wehtat, wie sein Freund sich gestern einfach seine Sachen geschnappt und ihn, am Rande der Verzweiflung, allein gelassen hatte. Würde das jetzt öfters so sein? In einem Moment zusammen glücklich, im nächsten schon wieder einsam und voller Zweifel, weil Benni nicht wusste, ob und wie lange er die Belastungen ihrer Beziehung aushalten konnte und wollte?

Mats vergrub für einen Moment das Gesicht in den Händen. Herrgott, er war nicht gut bei so was! Mit Cathy hatte er tief schürfende Beziehungsgespräche und ähnliche Gefühlsausbrüche nach Möglichkeit immer vermieden, aber großteils auch vermeiden können, eben weil er emotional nicht annähernd so stark involviert gewesen war, wie es jetzt mit einem Mann als Partner nach relativ kurzer Zeit schon der Fall war. Trotzdem hatte er sie irgendwo geliebt, auch wenn das Begehren nicht das gleiche war.

Nun gut, noch ein paar Minuten Zeit schinden und sich ablenken bis Benni kam, dann konnte man vielleicht gemeinsam weiter sehen. Er klappte also den Laptop zu, räumte ein wenig in der Küche auf und die unglückseligen Kondome an ihren vorgesehenen Platz, starrte einige Minuten aus dem Fenster, um Bennis Auto rechtzeitig zu erspähen, versorgte Jobi und wurde dann von der Wohnungsklingel überrascht, als er gerade ein paar alte Zeitungen auf seinen Altpapierstapel schmeißen wollte. Schnell eilte er zur Tür und riss diese auf.

Da stand der begehrte Mann vor ihm, die Augen voller Wärme und Anteilnahme auf Mats’ müdes Gesicht gerichtet. Aber auch Benni sah man an, dass er zu anderen Gelegenheiten wahrscheinlich schon einmal besser geschlafen hatte. Plötzlich zauberte er hinter seinem Rücken etwas hervor und hielt es dem Fußballer unter die Nase: es war eine große rechteckige Backform mit frischem Tiramisu gefüllt, offenbar selbst gemacht.

„Ich habe auf die Schnelle noch etwas vorbereitet, was als kleine Entschuldigung von mir gedacht ist. Ich hoffe, du magst Tiramisu?“

Mats lächelte unwillkürlich; so eine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes süße Entschuldigung würde er auf keinen Fall ablehnen. „Na, und ob! Und mein Trainer muss es ja nicht wissen. Ist aber ziemlich viel für uns beide.“

„Das trainierst du schon wieder ab, wir müssen ja nicht gleich alles davon verschlingen. Darf ich eintreten?“

„Natürlich, komm’ rein.“ Mats trat zurück und ließ den Besucher ein, der ihm dann die Backform übergab, um sich seiner Schuhe und Jacke zu entledigen. Darunter kam ein grauer Pullover mit breitem Schalkragen über einer engen Jeans zum Vorschein. Gut sieht er schon wieder aus, eigentlich zum Anbeißen, entschied Mats, was vermutlich aber auch Bennis Absicht entsprochen hatte. Der ahnte nach über zwei Monaten Beziehung und vielen, vielen Komplimenten sicherlich langsam, wie er Mats am meisten gefallen konnte, und äußere Faktoren spielten beim sich Einschmeicheln und wieder Versöhnen selbstredend auch eine Rolle.

Dann stand Benni etwas unsicher vor ihm, woraufhin Mats fortfuhr: „Lass’ uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dort redet es sich besser. Willst du etwas zu trinken?“

„Ja, Wasser bitte.“

Mats kam der Bitte nach, stellte das Tiramisu fürs Erste in den Kühlschrank und holte zwei mit Wasser gefüllte Gläser aus der Küche, bis er sich zu Benni auf die Couch setzte. Nicht wirklich weit weg, aber weit genug voneinander entfernt, um einerseits noch einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu wahren, und andererseits, um sich beim Reden geradewegs in die Augen sehen zu können, ohne sich dabei den Kopf zu verdrehen.

Benni nahm ihm ruhig ein Glas ab und stellte es anschließend auf den Couchtisch, drehte es dort in seinen Händen. „Ich wollte dir so vieles sagen, Mats. Jetzt weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Außer, dass es mir auch Leid tut. Und dass ich nicht mit dir streiten will wegen Dingen, die du eh nicht ändern kannst. Ich hoffe, der Watzke wird dir auch nicht noch mal begegnen und nachfragen. Das wäre nicht fair.“

Mats zuckte halbwegs belustigt mit den Schultern. „Wer fragt schon, ob es fair wäre? So läuft das im Fußball leider nicht. Und ich werde ihm wohl spätestens morgen oder übermorgen wieder begegnen, das lässt sich nun mal nicht vermeiden. Mal schauen, was daraus wird…“

„Hmm, aber er kann dir doch nichts anhaben?“

„Wenn er will, kann er mir alles Mögliche anhaben. Und dumm ist er auch nicht.“

Benni blickte eindringlich zu ihm auf. „Aber du sagst mir doch, was dabei heraus kommt?“

Mats nickte unbehaglich. „Ja. Aber eigentlich will ich jetzt daran nicht denken, das kommt schon noch früh genug. Ich dachte eigentlich, wir reden über uns.“

Benni rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her, rutschte dann ein Stück näher zu Mats und legte ihm zaghaft die Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Das will ich ja auch, es ist bloß nicht so einfach, den richtigen Anfang dafür zu finden. Und ich weiß leider, dass wir momentan nicht viel an den Dingen ändern können und dass wir Geduld brauchen. Ich wollte bloß noch sagen, dass ich dich trotz allem wirklich liebe.“ Benni senkte wieder den Kopf, blickte auf seine Hand auf Mats’ Hosenbein, und fuhr sehr leise fort: „Es geht nicht bloß um deinen Körper und den Sex. Und auch nicht um das schnelle Verlieben und den Hormonrausch. Na klar, das ist auch alles schön, aber eben nicht alles. Und wir müssen auch noch nicht miteinander schlafen, wenn du noch nicht soweit bist. Himmel, es soll wohl auch schwule Paare geben, die das gar nicht machen.“

Mats legte seine große Hand vorsichtig auf Bennis und streichelte sie leise: „Aber du willst es schon, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Mats. Ich kann es dir zeigen, es ist toll und eigentlich keine Befürchtungen wert.“

„Angst habe ich eigentlich nicht, das ist es nicht. Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht… Ich dachte, du willst mich erst einmal nicht mehr sehen, willst Zeit zum Nachdenken… Und nächstes Wochenende willst du zu diesem Freund nach München fahren. Was ist denn nun damit?“

„Ich war dumm und uneinsichtig“ gab Benni ungerührt zu. „Nach München will ich eigentlich trotzdem noch, wenn es dich nicht stört. Am liebsten würde ich dich eigentlich mitnehmen. Und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, denn ich will nicht mit anderen Männern ins Bett, Mats. Wer sollte auch überhaupt an dich heran reichen?“ Benni schüttelte leicht, beinahe fragend und ungläubig den Kopf, was in Mats ein warmes Glücksgefühl auslöste. Natürlich vertraute er seinem Geliebten in der Hinsicht auch, er besaß ja selbst genug platonische Freunde, mit denen er um Himmels Willen keinen Sex haben wollte.

Mats lächelte sanft und massierte weiter Bennis warme Hand in der seinen. „Fahr ruhig hin, ich kann und will dich nicht einsperren. Aber wie du weißt, muss ich spielen und kann nicht mitkommen. Wir haben doch eher andere Probleme. Dass ich unsere Beziehung verleugnen muss… Ich überlege hin und her, aber mir fällt einfach keine Lösung dafür ein, Benni.“ 

„Ich weiß doch auch nicht… Ich hatte es mir eben alles etwas einfacher vorgestellt, und dann hat mich die Realität überrollt gestern. Ich werde mich eben dran gewöhnen müssen.“

Mats wandte den Blick von dem geliebten Gesicht ab, um dem dort sichtbaren und seinem eigenen Schmerz nicht zu begegnen. „Tut mir Leid. Ich würde es dir und uns gerne einfacher machen, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie. Ich kann mich doch jetzt noch nicht outen! Ich meine, ich habe genug Geld gespart, aber… Fußball ist mein Leben. Das will ich jetzt noch nicht aufgeben.“

Benni seufzte schwer und fasste sanft nach seiner Hand. „Das weiß ich, und das verlange ich auch gar nicht. Ich will dir doch nicht deinen Beruf und deine Lebensfreude wegnehmen.“ Liebevolle Finger klopften sachte gegen Mats’ Hand, massierten dann die weiche Handinnenfläche. „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt einfach das Tiramisu essen und den Tag zusammen ausklingen lassen, in Ruhe und ohne schwere Gedanken. Nachdenken und uns den Kopf zermartern können wir morgen auch noch.“

„Aber Benni, wie soll ich jetzt genießen und vergessen können?“

„Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Es sei denn, du willst hier auf der Couch hocken und Trübsal blasen? Dann bleibe ich und halte dich im Arm, bis es dir wieder besser geht.“

„Hältst du das denn aus, Benni, mit mir? Denn solche Situationen wie gestern… werden sich bestimmt wiederholen.“

Der Geliebte nickte zögerlich. „Ich halte das aus, Mats, und wenn es Jahre dauert. Ich bin wohl auch manchmal ein Sensibelchen, aber zäh und geduldig bin ich trotzdem. Hätte es sonst gar nicht geschafft, meine eigene Filiale zu leiten. Meinst du, ich will mit dir in dieser Stadt leben und dich von nun an nicht mehr sehen? Wie soll ich abends nach Hause kommen und nicht mehr von deiner Umarmung begrüßt werden? Ohne deine schrecklich schwarz-gelben Jogginghosen in meinem Schrank und deine riesigen Adidas-Badelatschen? Dann wäre monatelanger Liebeskummer ja fast schon vorprogrammiert.“ 

Mats versuchte, diesen Worten Glauben zu schenken, auch wenn er wusste, dass man in einer Beziehung eigentlich erst nach Jahren wirklich aufeinander zählen konnte. Vorher kannte man sich einfach noch nicht gut genug. Aber wenn er den Zweifeln nachgab und sie jetzt nicht tief in sich vergrub, hätten sie ihm früher oder später die Eingeweide zerrissen. Er musste eben durchhalten und hoffen, weiter kämpfen, um Benni kämpfen!

Dann rutschte der andere Mann noch näher an ihn heran und umschloss Mats’ Kiefer mit zartem, anschmiegsamem Griff, Mats dabei bedeutsam, fast schon verführerisch in die Augen schauend. „Und weißt du was? Das Schönste hat doch gerade erst begonnen. Das Schönste, was wir miteinander teilen können, liegt doch noch vor uns…“

Mats räusperte sich nervös, als ihm dämmerte, worauf Benni hinaus wollte, und hauchte leicht erregt: „Dann zeige es mir doch.“ 

Weiche Lippen schlossen sich daraufhin liebkosend und streichelnd auf die seinen, suchend, schnell Einlass findend. Ein Kuss, der Wunden auszulöschen gedachte und neue Freuden schenken wollte, getrennte Liebende wieder zusammenführen konnte. Versöhnung in ihrer schönsten Form, auf hoffentlich lange, lange Zeit.


	20. Epilog - Denn das Alte ist vergangen

Etwa zwei Jahre später, im Frühjahr des Jahres 2018:

 

Mats lächelte leicht, halb schwärmerisch, halb wehmütig, als er, mit der Hüfte gegen die Küchenzeile in seinem Rücken gelehnt, an diese eine, ganz besondere Nacht zurückdachte, die nun schon fast zwei Jahre zurück lag. Die Nacht, in der er seine vermeintliche „Unschuld“ an Benni verloren hatte. Kaum zu glauben, dass er so lange auf dieses Erlebnis hatte warten können, das nun aus seinem jetzigen, gegenwärtigen Leben selbst beim besten Willen nicht mehr wegzudenken war. Wenn es leider auch nicht allzu häufig geschah… Aber das Verschmelzen zweier Körper, seines und Bennis, wie ein ineinander gleitendes, beständiges Geben und Nehmen – wobei der „Nehmer“ oft nicht weniger zu geben hatte als der „Geber“ - dabei das Prickeln, die Lust aufeinander zu spüren, so intim, wie es intimer gar nicht mehr möglich sein konnte, waren ihm zu einem Herzstück ihrer Beziehung geworden. Sein und Bennis Herz, immer noch miteinander verbunden, eng verwoben. Er war trotz aller Hindernisse, die ihnen im Weg standen, im Innersten dankbar dafür, für dieses Glück.

\+ + + 

„Willst du?“ Benni hielt ihm auffordernd eine der kleinen silbernen Verpackungen hin, bis Mats begriff und sie ihm langsam aus der Hand nahm. Der andere Mann hockte dicht vor ihm auf den Knien, hier auf Mats’ Doppelbett, komplett nackt, steif und erregt, aber mit einem aufmerksamen, zärtlichen Funkeln in den haselnussbraunen Augen. 

Sie hatten sich den ganzen Tag Zeit genommen, um sich wieder aneinander anzunähern, denn es sollte endlich alles stimmen. Lange Küsse, gegenseitige Massagen hatten sie auf den Abend eingestimmt, und je weiter die Stunde vorrückte, desto fordernder wurden die Liebkosungen und desto mehr Kleidungsstücke wurden abgestreift. Bis sich Mats mit Benni schließlich in der beschützenden Umgebung seines Schlafzimmers wieder fand.

Die aufbegehrende Nervosität unterdrückend, riss Mats das Tütchen auf und entnahm ihm das Kondom, das sich in seiner Hand klein und zerbrechlich ausnahm. Es Benni vorsichtig aufzurollen, war nur das Werk eines kurzen Augenblicks, und doch war ihm der Moment so sehr bewusst, war ihm fast feierlich zumute. Was heute folgen würde, wollte er nie vergessen, wollte noch davon zehren, wenn er alt und grau war und am Stock ging, die Beine zu schwer, um Treppen zu steigen, geschweige denn einen Ball mit ihnen zu jonglieren. Für alle Ewigkeit…

\+ + +

Welch süße, kostbare Erinnerung, die ihm manchmal fast weh tat in ihrer strahlenden Perfektion! Sie gaukelte eine heile Welt vor, die es für sie Beide zusammen niemals geben konnte. So oft hatten sie gekämpft, gestritten, miteinander gerungen um ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, die oftmals so unsicher schien und ihnen einfach keinen Ausweg offenbaren wollte, auch nach Monaten, nach Jahren nicht. Mats war des Kämpfens so müde, der Zweikämpfe in Worten, Tränen und verzweifelten Küssen. Manches Mal schon wähnte er sich am Rande der Depression und wünschte sich fast, als Hetero auf die Welt gekommen zu sein. Um wie viel leichter hätte sein Leben dann sein können! Wäre er dann noch mit Cathy zusammen und mit ihr glücklich geworden? Was würde er darum geben, um diese Last nicht mehr tragen zu müssen…

Aber wäre so ein Leben wirklich besser gewesen, ganz ohne Benni? Dann hätte er auch ihre schönen Momente verpasst und Bennis Lächeln und alles, was damit verbunden war. Er hatte sich schließlich für diesen Mann entschieden. Und alle Zweifel halfen nichts: trotz Verdruss und Müdigkeit hatten sie schlussendlich aneinander festgehalten, wenn auch nur, um sich wieder und wieder gegenseitig zu trösten, zu versöhnen und sich sehnsuchtsvoll im Arm zu halten.

Keine andere Beziehung vorher hatte ihm jemals so wehgetan wie diese. War das der Sinn der Liebe? Dass man sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer machte, aber doch nicht ohne einander konnte? In wie vielen einsamen Hotelzimmern hatten sie nachts, wenn Mats’ Teammitglieder längst schliefen, noch heimlich telefoniert, um sich wenigstens so nahe zu sein?

Denn der Dortmunder hatte nicht mehr soviel Zeit für Benni übrig wie er eigentlich wollte, seit ihm dämmerte, dass ihm diverse Gazetten und Schmierblätter ziemlich dicht auf den Fersen waren. Es war zu riskant, sich zu oft zu treffen. Ein Wunder, dass sie es bis hierher geschafft hatten, ohne aufzufliegen. Vielleicht war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit…

\+ + +

Benni hatte ihm fragend in die Augen geschaut, tief über ihn gebeugt, wie um ihm zu vermitteln: „Vertraust du mir? Darf ich?“ Und Mats hatte stumm und mit großen Augen genickt und den Geliebten dann hungrig geküsst.

Das Wunder dieser Nacht offenbarte sich, als Benni sanft in ihn eindrang, den Atem angehalten. Mats horchte in seinen eigenen Körper hinein und fand nach einem anfänglichen Unbehagen, einem scharfen, aber vergehenden Schmerz nur Staunen. Staunen, das sich rasch in neuerliche Erregung verwandelte, als der andere Mann sein Glied streichelte und sich gleichzeitig in ihm zu bewegen begann.

Mats fühlte sich fast wie ein Kind, das erst alles von neuem lernen musste. Alles Angenommene, so lange Geglaubte über Bord werfen, um es von der Realität widerlegen zu lassen. Neu fühlen lernen, unwissend wie ein Neugeborenes, und doch gehalten, geborgen in dem Wissen und der Erfahrung, dass die Wirklichkeit soviel größer, soviel bedeutsamer ist als das, was er von ihrer Vereinigung erwartet hatte.

Bennis Augen, sein tiefer Blick, der von einer anderen Welt sprach, in der sie sich gemeinsam wieder fanden. Perfekt synchronisiert mit den langsamen Stößen, mit denen er Mats nach und nach um den Verstand brachte. Ferne Welt, die wir in unseren Träumen spüren, die uns tiefer ziehen möchte, tiefer hinein ins eigene Ich, wenn wir uns ihr hingeben, wenn wir es zulassen, dass sie uns ganz umfängt. Meist sind wir allein in ihr. Aber Mats fühlte Benni bei sich.

Mats verlor sich mehr und mehr, je öfter Benni in ihn stieß. Der Rhythmus änderte sich, wurde schneller, heftiger, Bennis Gesicht über ihm längst gerötet und seine Augen nahmen einen intensiven Ausdruck an, den Mats inzwischen schon sehr gut kannte, der ihn aber trotzdem nie kalt ließ. Die Finger um sein Glied wurden fahriger, bis Benni ganz von ihm abließ, um sich tiefer über Mats zu beugen und sich mehr seinen kräftigen Hüftbewegungen widmen zu können. Ihre Zungen begegneten sich leidenschaftlich, wollten sich gegenseitig immer weiter treiben, der nahen Ekstase entgegen.

Mats taumelte über die Klippe, als er spürte, wie Benni der Versuchung nicht mehr länger widerstehen konnte und sich nach weiteren Stößen heiß in ihn ergoss. Während seiner Ekstase ergötzte er sich noch am Körper seines Freundes, dessen tiefen, lang gezogenen Keuchen, dem festen Po unter seinen gierigen Händen. Dann wurde alles ruhiger, der Nebeldunst in seinem Kopf klärte sich und ließ Platz für andere Gedanken, und er registrierte nebenbei, wie sich Benni langsam auf ihn sinken ließ.

Das erste Mal war schnell vorüber, die Erregung zu heftig, um noch länger auszuhalten. Aber wenn dies das Intimste war, was er mit Benni teilen konnte, dann war das mehr als genug, und das Erlebnis vieler Wiederholungen würdig.

„Mats“, weiche Lippen fuhren über seinen Hals, liebkosten ihn.

„Hmm?“ erkundigte sich Mats fahrig.

Dann sah sein Freund ihn fragend von der Seite an. Und Mats grinste übermütig und küsste Benni auf die Nasenspitze, dann länger auf den Mund. „Du willst vielleicht Komplimente hören? Du hast mich erfolgreich ’durchgevögelt’. Und ich lasse dich nie wieder los.“

„Frechdachs! Aber ich liebe dich auch.“ 

\+ + +

Aber auch an Benni hatten ihre Beziehungsprobleme deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Er wirkte oft traurig und still, vermisste Mats wahrscheinlich mehr, als er zugeben wollte, obwohl er sich nur selten einmal beschwerte. Nein, er trug die vielfältigen Herausforderungen an der Seite des Fußballers mit aufopferungsvoller Geduld, Akzeptanz und nie ermüden wollender Liebe.

Aber glücklich war Benni oft nicht. Und Mats tat es so weh um seinetwillen! 

Körperlich wach und ausgeruht, aber innerlich erschöpft trug er sich zur Couch ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich darauf sinken, schloss die Augen, um sich seinen Gedanken hinzugeben und zu versuchen, die immer währenden Sorgen ein Stück weit abzustreifen. Ja, er war einige Male zu einem Sportpsychologen gegangen, um sich beraten zu lassen. Das Resultat bestand darin, dass er unter anderem Entspannungstechniken trainiert hatte, die ihn bei dem täglichen Versteckspiel unterstützten, es ihm leichter machten.

Mats war nicht fähig und nicht willens gewesen, an den grundsätzlichen Voraussetzungen seines Lebens etwas zu ändern, denn er hatte den Fußball, aber auch Benni nicht aufgeben wollen. Das Ergebnis dessen hieß Anpassung. Der menschliche Geist passt sich an, kann auch unter Höchstbelastungen noch unermüdlich funktionieren. Das tägliche Risiko? Lachhaft, er dachte oft gar nicht mehr bewusst darüber nach, auch wenn er dafür nachts bisweilen aus wirren Träumen hoch schreckte, ewig auf der Flucht vor den Kameras und verrückten Fans, die alles von ihm begehrten, die wollten, dass er ihnen alles Preis gab.

Reine Routine die aalglatten Antworten vor Reportern, die Auswärtsspiele, aber auch das Arrangement von verschwiegenen Treffen mit seinem Freund. Wenn er zu Benni ging, besuchte er offiziell einen Teamkollegen, denn Marcel Schmelzer hatte sich schließlich treuherzig dazu bereit erklärt, eine leer stehende Wohnung in eben jenem Gebäude zu beziehen, in dem auch Benni wohnte. Wahre Freunde waren unbezahlbar. Nun mutmaßten einige Paparazzi sicherlich, dass er eine Affäre mit Marcel hatte, trotz dessen langjähriger Freundin. Es war Mats jedoch Wurst, schlicht und einfach Wurst.

Seine Eltern hatten den Mann an seiner Seite längst akzeptiert und ebenfalls in ihre Herzen geschlossen; weniger war auch gar nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Er war froh darum, dass seine Familie nun vollständig hinter ihm stand und ihn unterstützte, soweit es eben ging. Seine Mutter hatte sie im Umgang mit den Medien ebenfalls beraten, hatte noch einige Tipps und Tricks auf Lager gehabt und entsprechende Situationen mit Mats einstudiert, bis er sich gewappnet fühlte für all das, was da kommen wollte.

Nachdem Mats diese Gedanken aufs Neue zu Ende gedacht und wieder einmal zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass vieles Scheiße, aber doch nicht alles verloren sein konnte, dass es noch Hoffnung und Kraft zum Weitermachen gab und geben musste, ließ er sich endlich fallen und entspannte. Stille und Ruhe einatmen, aufsaugen, an zu Hause denken, an seinen Bruder Jonas, der sein Studium inzwischen erfolgreich abgeschlossen und einen guten Job gefunden hatte. An den kommenden Sommer denken, in dem er hoffentlich mit zur WM nach Russland fahren würde, um seinem Heimatland, wenn möglich, einen weiteren Stern zu schenken. Die Euphorie im Stadion, das strapazierte und doch übergrüne Gras unter seinen Fußballschuhen, die Zweikämpfe gegen Ronaldo oder Neymar oder einen anderen Weltfußballer. Mats hatte schon öfters im Kader für die Nationalmannschaft gestanden und auch das ein oder andere Tor für Deutschland erzielt, und die großartigen Erinnerungen an diese Erlebnisse hatten ihm schon manches Mal neue Energie und Zuversicht gegeben. Denn das Gefühl des Zusammenhaltes und des Teamgeistes, der Siegeswille, der sich von Spiel zu Spiel steigerte, waren unvergleichlich, und genau dafür lebte er als Fußballer. Auch an Benni dachte er kaum während den spannungsgeladenen Endspielen von Turnieren – wie hätte ein Ottonormalverbraucher auch das Gefühl begreifen können, auf dem Rasen zu stehen, der fast bebte, wenn die Menschenmenge nach einem Tor tobte, und dabei vor Körperspannung beinahe zu platzen? Nein, diese Erlebnisse gehörten ganz ihm, und das war gut so. 

Aber Benni würde in wenigen Minuten, spätestens in einer Stunde, wieder bei ihm sein, nach fast fünf Tagen, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen, sondern nur miteinander geskypt hatten, da das letzte Auswärtsspiel eine frühere Reunion erfolgreich verhindert hatte. Wenigstens hatte der BVB das Match gewonnen, was aber trotzdem keine ausreichende Wiedergutmachung dafür war, seinen nun schon zweijährigen Freund nicht eher wieder in den Armen gehalten zu haben.

Mats dämmerte noch etwas vor sich hin, schaute wenig später eine Blu-ray, bis es soweit war: er hörte, wie ein Schlüssel in seine Wohnungstür gesteckt und diese anschließend geöffnet wurde. Dann entledigte sich Benni wohl seiner Schuhe, hängte die Jacke an die Garderobe. Eigentlich hätte Mats aufstehen und seinen Freund direkt im Wohnungseingang begrüßen können, aber er wusste, dass es dieser ihm nicht übel nahm, wenn er einfach liegen blieb. Das Training hatte ihn auch gefordert und wenn Benni zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer kam, konnten sie gleich direkt weiterkuscheln.

Daraus sollte jedoch vorerst nichts werden. Mats sah Benni sofort an, dass etwas passiert sein musste, sobald dieser sich bei ihm sehen ließ. Äußerlich beherrscht und bemüht ruhig trug er eine Gespanntheit in den Raum, in welchem Mats noch gemütlich auf der Couch lag, die Letzteren dazu veranlasste, sich sogleich aufzusetzen. Aber auch Bennis Gesicht merkte man es an: die Brauen waren leicht zusammen gezogen, ein unfreiwilliges Zeugnis über seine verdüsterte Gemütlage abgebend, und die sonst so warmen Augen offenbarten gar den nervösen Schrecken, den ihr Besitzer gegenwärtig empfand.

„Hey Benni, Süßer… Ist alles okay mit dir?“ fragte der Fußballer alarmiert.

Der Angesprochene sah ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, ließ sich dann tief seufzend neben ihm auf der breiten Sofasitzfläche nieder. „Nein, Mats, nichts ist okay.“ Benni küsste ihn trotzdem kurz auf den Mund und umarmte Mats leicht, aber zögernd, ganz entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit, sich bei ihrem Wiedersehen stürmisch zu begrüßen und lange festzuhalten.

„Was ist denn los?“ Jetzt wirklich besorgt rutschte Mats näher an seinen Freund heran und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Benni starrte kurz auf die Hand, um sie dann mit seiner eigenen Hand zu bedecken und ihre Finger langsam miteinander zu verflechten. Ruckartig sah er auf und begegnete ernst Mats’ fragendem Blick. „Hast du es noch nicht gehört? Es ist überall, Mats, auf allen Fernsehsendern, auf der Straße, im Internet, überall…“

Dem Fußballer zog es schmerzlich das Herz vor Angst zusammen: „Was? Also ich warte hier schon über zwei Stunden auf dich und nach dem Training war noch alles in bester Ordnung. Was meinst du denn damit, sind wir etwa geoutet worden?“ Mats’ Bestürzung und der plötzliche Schrecken, die alles Übrige betäubende Panik brachen krachend über ihn herein. Warum denn, warum jetzt auf einmal? Aber es war doch zu erwarten gewesen! Scheiße, was sollte er jetzt tun… „Das kann doch nicht sein! Gerade jetzt nicht… Ich meine, vielleicht waren wir manchmal zu unvorsichtig, wer weiß das schon… Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!“ flehte Mats geradezu, die Hand seines Freundes in seiner großen, kräftigeren unwillkürlich fest zusammen pressend, sodass es diesen eigentlich schmerzen musste. 

Benni aber schnaubte nur leicht durch die Nase und wischte Mats’ Bedenken damit einfach beiseite. „Wenn es bloß das wäre… Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist wie damals beim 11. September, als das World Trade Center angegriffen wurde. Erinnerst du dich daran, auch, wenn wir damals fast noch Kinder waren? Der Verrückte hat auf den großen, roten Knopf gedrückt.“ Ungläubig schüttelte Benni den Kopf, fuhr sich mit der freien Hand dann über das Gesicht.

„Welcher Verrückte denn; was für ein Knopf? Bitte sprich doch bitte endlich klare Worte.“ Warum spannte ihn Benni denn nun noch so auf die Folter? Wenn das, was passiert war, gar nichts mit ihnen zu tun hatte, konnte es ja nun nicht so schlimm sein… 

Aber Benni schien anders zu denken und blickte ihn weiterhin äußerst bedeutsam an. „Der kleine Verrückte in Nordkorea. Er hat seine Langstreckenraketen abgefeuert, mehrere sogar. Die USA wurden angegriffen, China anscheinend auch, und Südkorea ist sowieso im Arsch. Es ist vorbei, Mats, wir können einpacken. Wir haben jetzt Krieg.“

„Was?“ Mehr konnte Mats momentan nicht dazu sagen. Krieg. Was sollte das bedeuten? Dass ihr Leben, so wie sie es gekannt hatten, vorbei war? Dass sie kämpfen mussten? Wobei – kämpfte man heutzutage überhaupt noch mit Soldaten? Und wie war das überhaupt möglich; wer kam denn auf die Idee, Atomwaffen zu benutzen? Damit zu drohen, okay, das war noch irgendwie nachzuvollziehen, wie damals im Kalten Krieg. Aber sie auch wirklich zünden? Konnte das tatsächlich wahr sein? Nein, Benni musste sich wohl irren, hatte vielleicht irgendwas im Fernsehen in den falschen Hals gekriegt und missverstanden. „Bist du dir sicher? Wo hast du denn so was aufgeschnappt?“

Nun wirkte Benni fast schon resigniert und wedelte in spielerischer Verzweiflung mit den Händen vor Mats’ Gesicht herum. „Ich bin sicher. Wo lebst du denn, hinterm Mond? Schaust du nur Sportnachrichten?“

„Ich wollte entspannen. Ich muss doch nach Feierabend nicht sofort die Nachrichten anmachen.“

Der andere Mann kratze sich an der Schläfe und meinte beschwichtigend: „Ist jetzt auch egal, wir haben eindeutig wichtigere Probleme.“

Benni schien die Situation wirklich Ernst zu nehmen, und da sein Freund kein Komiker war, blieb Mats wohl derzeit nichts anderes übrig, als diesen eigentlich absurden Worten Glauben zu schenken. „Aber wir sind doch nicht direkt betroffen, oder? China und die USA sind weit weg. Deutschland hat noch keine Bombe abgekriegt?“

„Wenn, dann hätten wir das wohl schon bemerkt“, meinte Benni trocken, ein winziges Schmunzeln offenbarend, das dem Ernst der Situation trotzte. „Aber was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Außerdem betrifft es uns alle. Wenn zwei Weltmächte untergehen, gehen wir mit unter, wirtschaftlich auf alle Fälle. Und die atomaren Teilchen können vom Regen, vom Wetter Hunderte und tausende Kilometer weit mitgetragen werden. Ich habe schon versucht, ein bisschen zu recherchieren, und war froh, nicht zu den anderen Leuten in den Bus oder die Straßenbahn einsteigen zu müssen. Die Leute sind voller Panik; du kannst es dir einfach nicht vorstellen.“ Nach einer sekundenlangen Pause, während der ihn Mats einfach weiter anstarrte, fuhr Benni fort: „Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass diese Raketen schon so weit reichen. Aber Kim hat ja schon länger diese geheimen Tests veranstaltet, scheinbar waren die amerikanischen Spione nicht aufmerksam genug. Oder sie wurden umgebracht. Nun sitzen wir dafür alle in der Tinte…“

„Mein schlauer Schatz…“ meinte Mats gedankenverloren. „Was können wir tun? Ich will das jetzt auch sehen.“ Damit griff er zu Fernbedienung und schaltete das TV-Gerät auf den Nachrichtensender um, denn ganz konnte er es noch nicht wahrhaben. Denn dann wäre ihr Leben wirklich schlagartig verändert worden und nichts mehr, wie es vorher gewesen war. Die alten Regeln würden nicht mehr gelten. Und die Konsequenzen waren gar nicht auszudenken! Deutschland im Krieg, zum ersten Mal seit über 70 Jahren. So lange hatten sie im Frieden gelebt, hatten gelacht, gelernt, um so Vieles gekämpft, auch geweint und gelitten. Aber all das war in Friedenszeiten geschehen, sodass man schon anfing zu vergessen, wie wertvoll dieses höchste Gut eigentlich war! Oh, teurer Preis, den Viele für die Gier und die Eitelkeit Weniger bezahlen mussten…

Kurz darauf begegnete Mats’ ungläubigen Augen schon das Angesicht eines Sprechers der Tagesschau, das sich mit verwackelten Kameraaufnahmen vom Unglücksort bei Washington D.C. und ersten Videosequenzen seismologischer Simulationen, die das Kriegsgeschehen virtuell nachbilden wollten, abwechselte. Und Mats schluckte, denn was man sah, ließ auf Schlimmes schließen: riesige Staub- und Aschewolken, die die Sicht raubten, zusammengestürzte Hochhäuser, unendliche Trümmerberge. Sowie die Ahnung, dass tausende, vielleicht schon hunderttausende Menschen in all dem umgekommen waren. Es würden noch viel mehr Tote dazu kommen. Das war mehr, zerstörender, bedrückender, viel näher noch als die ewigen Kriege im Nahen Osten, die Attentate in London und Paris oder die von der eigenen Regierung verschleppten Menschenrechtsaktivisten in China oder sonst wo auf diesem verlorenen Planeten. War das der Untergang?

Und plötzlich war der Krieg auch in seinem Kopf drin. Das Grauen war nicht aufzuhalten und würde sie alle mit sich reißen. Ihm schwindelte vor Angst.

Darauf dann endlich die Kanzlerin Angela Merkel, die in einer eilig zusammen gerufenen Konferenz den betroffenen Ländern in diesen Stunden ihre unbedingte Anteilnahme und vollumfängliche Unterstützung zusagte. Noch zögerte man, selbst militärische Schritte zu ergreifen, da einerseits das wirkliche Ausmaß der Zerstörung auch Stunden danach noch schwer abschätzbar war, der nun erst Recht erstarkte, gewissenlose Diktator Nordkoreas andererseits immer noch eine immense Bedrohung darstellte. Inwiefern die Provokationen des Amerikanischen Präsidenten eine direkte oder indirekte Rolle hierbei gespielt hatten, musste auch noch ermittelt werden. Eines jedenfalls stand fest: der junge Diktator war wohlauf und erfreute sich bester Gesundheit. Notfalls würde man sich ihm vorerst anbiedern müssen, wenn das Wohl und Überleben der eigenen Nation es erforderten. 

„Ich habe Angst, Mats.“ Die leise, ruhige Stimme neben ihm bewegte ihn, vom Gesicht des Nachrichtensprechers, der selbst hektisch und im höchsten Maße fassungslos schien, auf und zur Seite zu sehen. 

Zärtlich beugte Mats sich zur Seite, um seinen Liebsten zu küssen und ihn dann fest in seine Arme zu ziehen. „Ich auch. Aber wir sind zusammen. Solange wir zusammen bleiben, ist alles gut.“

„Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es noch so bleibt. Die Wirtschaft kann früher oder später zusammenbrechen. Panikzustände, Hungersnöte, da ist alles möglich. Ich hoffe, wir müssen wenigstens nicht selber kämpfen.“

„Wenn es ganz schlimm wird, können wir von hier weggehen“, suchte Mats händeringend nach einem Ausweg. 

„Wohin denn? Es wird keinen Ort geben, an dem wir von einer Katastrophe dieses Ausmaßes verschont bleiben.“

„Wir können uns ein Anwesen kaufen, irgendwo in den Bergen, wo wir in Sicherheit sind.“ Es war nur eine kleine Hoffnung, vielleicht bloß ein Strohhalm, an den er sich klammerte, aber immerhin etwas. Und sollte es nicht möglich sein? Zusammen alleine zu sein, für den Rest ihres Lebens oder für das, was ihnen davon noch blieb? Er hatte schließlich genug Geld, warum es also nicht einmal wirklich einsetzen?

Innerlich gab sich Mats einen Ruck, traf aus dem Bauch heraus eine Entscheidung, die vielleicht schon länger in ihm gegart hatte. Hatte er nicht manches Mal schon sehnsüchtig davon geträumt? Und schonungslos warf er alles über Bord, wovor er gestern, vor wenigen Stunden noch, Angst gehabt hatte. Denn das Alte zählte jetzt nicht mehr. „Wir sollten heiraten. Vielleicht kann es dich schützen, wenn jeder weiß, dass du zu mir gehörst.“

Benni stockte, sah Mats zögerlich an. Als der Fußballer ihn aber weiterhin gefasst und entschlossen ansah, veränderte sich sein Gesicht langsam, zeigte ein leises Lächeln und ein glückliches Strahlen begann, sich in seine Augen zu stehlen. Trotzdem musste er Mats seine ursprünglichen Pläne und Absichten noch einmal vor Augen halten: „Was ist mit deiner Karriere, mit deiner WM-Teilnahme? Denn geheim halten kannst du es trotzdem nicht, auch wenn ab jetzt sicherlich andere Regeln gelten.“

Mats lachte trocken. „Wie soll die WM jetzt noch stattfinden? Wir wissen noch gar nicht, ob Russland überhaupt zu unseren Feinden oder zu den Verbündeten gehören wird. Wer soll jetzt noch an Turniere denken?“

„Du willst dir Sicherheit erkaufen, als Prominenter?“

„Ja, dir und mir“ gestand Mats schlicht und ungerührt. „Aber heiraten will ich dich, weil ich dich liebe, und damit uns keiner voneinander trennen kann.“

„Ist das nicht ein Schnellschuss? Ein wenig plötzlich? Soweit hatten wir nie geplant“, wand Benni noch ein.

„Kann sein“, gab Mats ungerührt zu. „Wir können es uns noch durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Allerdings verändern diese Anschläge wirklich alles. Willst du denn mein Mann sein, Benni? Denn das ist auch wichtig.“

„Ja, ich will. Alles, alles will ich mit dir“, hauchte Benni, mit plötzlich feuchten Augen, und nahm Mats dann wieder in den Arm. 

Danach schwiegen sie für lange Zeit, denn weiter gab es nichts zu sagen. Ob sie flüchten oder hier bleiben würden, sterben oder leben, sie würden es gemeinsam tun. Heute aber war ein Tag zum Feiern und das Leben ein unbezahlbares Geschenk. 

 

~ Ende ~


End file.
